Drowning in the past
by Yalia
Summary: After the first war Severus had a son. With his life in a turmoil he has no choice but to leave him with the only man he trusts, not realizing that history has a way of repeating itself... especially if we try so hard to stop it. Or does it? Follows the events in books until GOF. Slash, mpreg.
1. The Visitor

**Full Summary:** How does a spy's son live in a war-ridden world? Severus has an answer: he doesn't. If you don't look for trouble it doesn't have much chance of finding you. So, trusting a friend with his most prised possession Severus plays cards he has been dealt and tries to make the most of it. Follows the events in books until GoF.

**Warnings:** slash, mpreg (if any of it does not suit your taste, please read no further)

**Pairing:** SS/?, SS/? (will be revealed later on)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters, or the magical universe in which the following story takes place. I do own Andrei and his friends, though.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

"...English..."

"**...Bulgarian...**"

'_...thoughts..._'

The Visitor

.

December 25th, 1984.

It was a late December night and, as usual in Bulgarian mountains, blizzard and wind were as strong as ever. Also, as usual, there was a small family of four in their cozy warm cottage in that winter storm. The place itself was a peaceful paradise where many would come to find some rest from everyday life. As it is, though, not many knew of this hillside. Those who did were already inside, seated at the table in front of the warm fireplace, surrounded by Christmas presents. The family liked it's peace and in given circumstances would do anything to keep it. The task was made considerably easier by the fact that each member of the household had extraordinary abilities which can be summed up with one word: _magic._ Even though children may not be adept in the given art of performing magic, adults most certainly made up for it.

As it happens, this year's holidays would not be so usual after all. This time there was an important difference. It came during the dinner in a form of a very forlorn and slightly nervous young man. He walked through the snow-covered front yard, fighting the harsh sting of wind and stopped in front of the entrance to the cottage. Without knocking he opened the door and instantly felt a warm sensation go through his body. The wards have accepted him. He shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if he was here with harmful intentions.

Hanging a heavy winter coat, which until now hid his elegant figure, in the foyer, he observed the small cottage. The peach colored walls in the dim light gave a feeling of love and security he rarely felt. Wooden floor and ornaments only intensified his longing. The narrow staircase in front of him, decorated with red ribbons and forest green garlands emphasizing the Christmas spirit, probably led to bedrooms and personal quarters, so he walked past it.

The cheerful chatter and a strong voice met his ears. He couldn't help but frown slightly at the memories that voice brought back. A few steps further he came to the adjoining room in which the family was gathered. A well-built man in his early forties sat at the head of a table. It was a man he came to see, his longtime friend, Alexander Krum. By his side was a woman who sacrificed so much for him and never expected anything in return. Sofia Krum. He also saw two boys, but refused to pay them any more attention. Occupied in Christmas dinner they seemed to have missed his arrival.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

A young woman with high cheekbones and shockingly blond curly hair was the first to spot the intruder. It was strange since no wards around the house have been activated and yet there he was, standing in all his glory in her home. Her dark brown eyes widened instantly causing her six year old son, Viktor, to turn in his chair and spot the stranger. Turning back to his father the boy saw him smile at the newcomer.

The man just stood there, unaffected by these reactions to his sudden appearance. The one thing that did manage to shock him though was the sudden sound of the younger boy beside the woman giggling. He reluctantly looked at the toddler with every attention to intimidate him, but as soon as he turned his head he stopped short. The boy was sitting in a high chair with a bowl of peas in front of him. The little one had jet black hair and dark blue eyes which neither of his parents possessed. One look at those eyes made his own black ones shine with emotion and he couldn't look away.

Alexander Krum stood up and gracefully greeted a stranger with a strong hug. His guest, never taking his eyes of a toddler, returned the gesture.

"I am glad you came, Sev." he spoke quietly into man's ear and moved back to his seat.

Following her husband's example, Sofia cautiously approached the visitor, her sons' gazes following her every move. As their eyes met, the distrust she insisted on since spotting the man vanished and she graced him with an overwhelming smile. "Welcome, Severus."

Alexander seemed to notice Viktor's confused gaze. He beckoned his friend to approach him, so the black haired man strode to him in his characteristic step. Alexander spoke to his son.

"**Vik, this is Severus Snape, a very dear friend of mine. He will be our guest for a few days.**"

Viktor nodded so Alexander turned to Severus, "Sev, why don't you take a seat next to Viktor." he gestured towards an empty place across from toddler.

Viktor wasn't too eager about that arrangement but after a moment of intense scrutiny he smiled at Severus, looking every bit like his mother did only a few moments earlier. Not one to rudely turn his head, Severus gave a ghost of a smile in Viktor's direction, and if possible Viktor's smile grew even brighter at that simple gesture. Taking his son's acceptance as an encouragement Alexander continued.

"Well, Sev, now that you've met Viktor, across from you is", Alexander smiled sadly at Severus, "as you have already guessed, Andrei."

As if on cue a dark haired toddler took a handful of peas from his plate and just to show what a big boy he is and can eat his own food (after all he was almost two!), he shoved the peas in his mouth. Most of it ended up on a napkin and the rest that didn't make an entrance to the mouth, ended up on an expensive looking carpet behind him. Confused where all the peas have gone, Andrei looked around and seeing an exasperated look on his mother's face started giggling loudly. Severus, for reasons unfathomable to him, laughed at the baby's antics.

Alexander was astonished to put it mildly. He wondered if this boy could accomplish what he himself has failed to do. After all putting a smile on Sev's face was as easy as putting dinner into Andrei's mouth, and he didn't envy Sofia on her task.

"**Would you like some chicken, sir? It's great.**" asked Viktor politely.

Even though the question was asked in Bulgarian, Severus managed to form a somewhat decent reply. "**Yes, please, and some bread.**"

"**Your Bulgarian is improving, my friend. Last time we met you barely understood my greeting.**" laughed Alex.

"**People learn a lot, Alex**", he seemed to think how to phrase his next words, but gave up, "especially out of necessity."

Alexander hummed in understanding "**I wish it could be different but we best leave this conversation for later.**"

Severus simply nodded and accepted a slice of bread from Viktor, who wisely remained quiet. At that moment Andrei started fussing about his pumpkin juice. Severus curiously looked his way.

"**He just hasn't had his nap yet. He's cranky.**" Viktor supplied an answer to the unspoken question.

"**Viktor, eat your dinner. Mom will take care of your brother."**

As soon as Alex uttered those words he regretted them. Andrei has thrown his plastic cup half across the table, the juice soaking into the tablecloth, and started screaming as loud as he could. His mother picked him up but he was kicking and flailing his little fists. Viktor stood up but Alexander stopped him and motioned for Severus to help Sofia. The woman's eyes widened at that suggestion.

Sofia grudgingly passed the boy over to Severus. The man's eyes started to water as he held the baby who instantly calmed down for him. He was still flushed from crying, and visibly upset but stopped screaming as soon as Severus helped him lay his head on his shoulder.

"**Wow, how did you do that, sir?**" Viktor spoke in awe.

Sophia glanced accusingly at her husband while Andrei snuggled closer into Severus' neck. His eyes started dropping already while Severus continuously rubbed his back.

"Sev, I talked to Sofia and she agreed we should clear things up, though she didn't know just how soon I would invite you. Perhaps we should make ourselves more comfortable." he gestured to the other end of the room.

There were two soft armchairs and a loveseat around the wooden coffee table. A few toys were scattered on the floor and in the corner was skillfully decorated Christmas tree, no doubt Sofia's work.

Severus took a seat in a plush chair, Andrei on his lap and Viktor snuggling near the two of them on the armrest. Victor took a liking to Severus, which apparently made Alexander and Sophia relax a little bit. Alexander approached Severus and brushed toddler's soft curls kneeling beside them.

Severus took his eyes of the oblivious boy in his lap and frowned at his best friend. "Why exactly _did_ you invite me, Alexander?" he asked in English, trying to keep the young boy beside him out of serious conversation.

"**I want boys to know the truth, Sev. I won't lie to my son any longer, and apparently Andrei needs you.**" Alexander explained still caressing the baby.

"**What truth, dad?**" Viktor innocently asked.

Severus didn't know what to do. His mind was telling him to run back home to England, but his heart was screaming at him to let loose all the secrets, at least to reveal them to the people present at the moment. Fortunately he didn't get to choose, Viktor was having his question answered.

"**Vik, I know how much you love your little brother, and I promise that nothing will change and no one will take him away from you.**" Alexander paused to see if he was getting through to his son. Viktor was paying attention, but apprehensively moved closer to his brother in Sev's arms. "**You know how babies grow in their mom's tummy until they are ready to be born?**"

Viktor nodded, but didn't understand where this was going.

"**Your mom did not carry Andrei, Vik.**" Alex paused, "**Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?**"

"**But Andi's my brother.**"

Alexander realized Viktor understood well enough but was having trouble accepting it. "**In every way that truly matters, yes**", he explained, watching closely his son's reaction.

"**But not for real?**" Viktor's eyes teared up.

"**No, not for real, Vik.**" Alexander confirmed looking straight at Severus. Severus Snape went rigid and glared at his friend. He expected this would happen one day, but wasn't it too soon? Andrei was not even two yet.

"**Vik, Severus is Andi's real daddy, but we are his family too.**"

And there it was. Out in the open. Severus' eyes grew as big as saucers. He expected it would take a long time to explain the situation to a child as young as Viktor, but apparently young Krum was exceptionally bright and Alexander would not take his time sugarcoating the story.

"**But you said Andi will stay with us!**" Viktor yelled out in fear.

"**Oh, Vik, it's ok, baby. He will stay here, son.**" Alexander calmed his son down, thankful Andi did not wake, "**Sev can not take Andi back home. I told you about a bad man who called himself the Dark Lord, remember?**" he rushed to explain before Viktor woke the baby.

Sofia approached and wiped away tears that have started to fall down Viktor's face. He sniffled and squeezed Andi's soft clothed foot in his hand.

"**Yeah, but isn't he gone now?**" he asked miserably.

"**He is, but his followers are still there and they believe that Severus turned against them so Andi would not be safe with him. Other then that this man may return some day and Andrei may be the one he would want.**"

"**Why, daddy? Andi's just a baby.**"

Severus was the one who explained this time."**The Dark Lord is always looking for new followers. His Death Eaters' children are obligated to join him**"

"**But what about me? Weren't you a Death Eater, dad?**"

"**Yes, but when I betrayed him I openly joined the other side. He would perhaps go after me, but you would be safe since he would know you weren't raised brainwashed like other children. Besides, those who fight against him would be able to protect me and my family, while that is not possible for Sev since he has to pretend to be on Dark Lord's side. Do you understand, Vik?**" Alex desperately hoped he did, that was the simplest version he could offer.

"**Yes, daddy. So how long would Andi stay with us?**" Andrei asked with a crestfallen look on his face.

Alexander's eyes darkened in effort to explain once and for all that Andrei is here to stay, but Severus beat him to it.

"**Andi is your brother now. For all we know it may remain that way for a very long time.**" Severus comforted the boy, for which Alexander was grateful.

Viktor looked at the peaceful face of his baby brother and turned to Severus. "**Will you stay too, sir? He likes it when you hold him.**"

Severus' heart swelled with joy and pride from those words. Even though he tried to deny it for the past two years, he loved this little boy with all of his heart and could not imagine leaving him again, but there was no alternative. So Severus' schooled his features and tried to explain to Viktor.

"**I must go back to England. I have a job there, but I can visit every once in awhile. Not too often, we can not let people know about me and Andrei.**"

"**What about his mum, Mr. Severus? Where is she?**"

Severus blushed and looked at Alexander for help.

"**Vik, Severus is the one who gave birth to Andi. In a way you can say he is a 'mom'.**" Alexander smirked.

"**Mr. Severus, what about his papa then?**"

"**Andrei's other parent is in Azkaban. Do you know what that is, Viktor?**"

"**A prison? But why? Was he a Death Eater?**"

"**Yes, he was.**" Severus reluctantly answered.

"**Oh... ok...**" Viktor said sadly. Then he remembered something "**If the Dark Lord returns won't Andi's dad tell him everything, Mr. Severus?**"

Severus' was amazed by this child's perception. He was certain that the kids he thought at Hogwarts wouldn't grasp half of what this six-year-old took in. Severus turned to Alexander and saw that his friend shared his son's curiosity. It was to be expected, after all, since Severus never said a word about his ex-lover.

"**No, Viktor, because he doesn't know about Andrei. And,** as far as I'm concerned, **he never will.**"

Viktor looked confused at the use of English, but otherwise nodded in understanding.

"**We have to teach you both English, since Severus will be coming here a lot and we can't expect him to understand Bulgarian word for word**" Sofia joined in the conversation.

"**Can Severus teach us?**" asked Viktor enthusiastically. Severus nodded his head, careful not to jostle his son.

Sofia observed Severus as Viktor asked his questions and she was relieved that Viktor wasn't afraid of loosing Andi, even if that fear was ever present with her. Despite that, she felt herself relax a little in Severus' presence. She watched a boy whom she came to love as her own child in his arms and contrary to what she previously believed would happen she didn't feel even the tiniest bit of jealousy. Her children are happy and that was all that mattered to her. She scooted herself closer to Severus and caressed the little boy's face. Deep in sleep, the baby was oblivious to the crowd around him.

"Thank you, Sofia" Severus whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. She understood, for the first time how hard this must be for him. She gave him an understanding smile and turned her attention to the serene little replica of the man who held him.

As the storm grew stronger outside, and the wind attacked the little cottage, the family of five sat in a comfortable silence in a warm room living a Christmas miracle. They created a small haven in high Balcan mountains that guarded their peace for the next nine year.


	2. Remains of the War

"...English..."

**"...Bulgarian..."**

'_...thoughts..._'

_...Flashbacks and letters..._

_._

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Remains of the War

.

September 1st, 1992.

.

Severus cursed his job over and over again. It was the first day of school and he was to make sure that all the wayward students arrive at the welcoming ceremony. Of course, nothing ever went easy for the Potions master. Most of the students were seated and first years were already sorted. He was supposed to be in his quarters writing a letter to Andrei. This was his son's first year at Durmstrang, and he needed to hear news from his little boy. Of course, if the said boy could hear his thoughts right now he would infinitely argue the unfortunate choice of words. He is now a grown up, a student capable of living in his own dorm, without constant supervision from his family. So, accordingly, he wasn't told of his brother's task to keep an eye on him and report back to both Severus and Alexander. Therefore the only thing that was keeping Severus from his son were two second years who imprudently decided it would be amusing to arrive to school by alternate means of travel. He found the two boys looking into great hall from the outside steps, their trunks behind them.

"There's an empty chair at the staff table... Where's Snape?", the dark haired boy with glasses inquired.

"Maybe he's ill!", was the redhead's response.

"Maybe he's left," said the first one, "because he missed out on the Defense Against Dark Arts job again!"

"Or he might have been sacked! I mean, everyone hates him..."

Severus was enraged by the blatant disrespect from two boys, but he did not really expect any better from Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and his fateful sidekick.

"Or maybe," he said in a cold voice, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

Both boys seemed to audibly gulp and Severus tried to keep the dark facade but inside he was beaming at their fright. Like he would ever do any harm to Lily' son... nonsense really... but no need to let the insufferable brat know that.

"Follow me. Leave the trunks."

Usually he would have brought them to his office in the dungeons and made their bones shake with fright, maybe even pull the expulsion card on them. But, right now he did not have time nor patience to deal with them, so he led them to the Headmaster's office to, as he so subtly insinuated, spend their last hours at school enduring Headmaster's disappointed gaze. Severus felt it brought him a weird sense of satisfaction when boys looked ready to cry.

Half way through the castle Potter seemed to gather enough courage to try to get them out of their unfavorable situation.

"Professor, we don't know how, but we couldn't get onto the platform so this was the only way. Perhaps we could discuss it with Professor McGonagall?"

"Oh, I do believe she would arrive shortly too. After all the Head of House must be there if one of her students were about to be expelled. Considering all the options you have conveniently neglected that would not involve the severe breaking of school rules and act of wizarding secrecy I would be packing my bags if I were you... or rather not bother unpacking them." Snape answered with a sneer.

They continued on in silence and Snape could swear he heard two thundering heartbeats behind him. Serves them right, he thought, this is probably the only retribution they will receive anyway.

As soon as he brought them to the Headmaster he excused himself and left without a backward glance, not noticing the curious twinkling eyes following his quick exit. He strode to his quarters determined not to have any more distractions along the way.

As soon as Severus entered the cozy living room he noticed two birds waiting for him. One was a grayish black owl with sparkling black eyes. It was Viktor's pet, Cassius, and it was patiently waiting on coffee table. The other bird was far more impressive. Andrei acquired it during their trip to Belogradchik. The dark phoenix took a liking to little boy who's just celebrated his seventh birthday. Nobody knew where the amazing bird came from or why. Dark phoenix' are extremely rare and for one to just appear out of nowhere and bond with a child was almost unheard of. However the very same phoenix was prancing now, nearly three years later, in front of Severus.

Severus nearly laughed every time he saw the gracious animal simply for the sake of it's name. Apparently Andrei named him after his favorite character from a fairytale Viktor used to read to him all the time. A black unicorn named Hoof. Viktor did his best to save the poor animal from the dreadful name, constantly arguing with his little brother that the name just wasn't right for any bird, and for a phoenix it would be a sacrilege. Andrei would not even hear about it. His son has inherited his stubbornness from both parents and besides Dumbledore was the only one Severus could lose an argument to.

At the moment Hoof was flying in circles in the middle of the room, so Severus took Viktor's letter first. It was written in neat, almost printed handwriting, but he still noticed smudges in few places as he started reading.

_**Hi, Sev**_

_**I'm writing this letter in a joined common room, with Andi breathing down my neck (smudge). He is trying to take the pen but is failing (smudge) misserably. He was practically the main event at the welcoming ceremony. **_

_**Unlike every NORMAL student in the school, he thought it wise to just appear out of thin air in front of the student body. As you may have guessed he flamed in with Hoof. The whole event may have even appeared spectacular (and it would be deemed so by Professor Radanov) if he did not land straight into headmaster's lap. Needless to say Karkaroff was less then pleased and has already sent a complaint letter to dad. It was ridiculous, but, if (smudge) I may say so, quite amusing. **_

_**I was relieved other students thought my brother was so courageous, if a little reckless, as opposed to just plain stupid. How he came to this silly idea knowing of Hoof's awful transportation skills, is beyond me. **_

_**As for Andrei, he finally let me finish this letter, and I believe he started his own. I hope you will read this one first, or you may have a stroke reading his (hopefully it was mildly explained, with Andrei around me constantly my judgment is not so clear on that account any more).**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Viktor. **_

Severus read a letter three times, just to make sure he hasn't misinterpreted Bulgarian letters. Coming to a conclusion he read everything correctly he let the feeling of embarrassment overwhelm him. There were times he was so proud of that boy that he thought his heart would burst. This was not one of those times. As smart as his son could be this was not one of his brightest moments. Severus faced so much trouble and fears with him that he thought he practically got used to everything. But somehow Andrei would always find a way to surprise him.

Sometime during his musings Hoof found a perch on the side of the couch Severus had sunken into. Sev took the letter from his beak and started reading it. Just like Viktor's it was in Bulgarian so it took a bit longer to comprehend it.

_**Hi,**_

_**you've already read Vik's letter so I won't explain much (if you're wondering why Hoof wouldn't give you mine first, it is because I told him so). Well, you know of my first day at school. It was exciting and I'm not expelled so I guess it all went well.**_

_**Before you say anything: yes, I DO know you do not agree, nor approve. However, I believe all this to be a very good beginning and to ease your fears I will let you know I do not plan on any similar stunts. **_

_**There is something I need to tell you. Vik knows, but he said it wouldn't be safe to send it with Cassius, so I decided I should send it with Hoof instead. After all he wouldn't let anyone see this. I saw someone at the port and he was staring at me. It felt strange so I told Vik. He said to keep walking and so we did. I believe this man was observing us until we boarded the ship (By the way, the journey here has been awful, I got sea sick and almost threw up on some poor Norwegian girl. I still don't understand why I couldn't just go with Hoof!). Viktor says he wants to write something so: **_

_(In other handwriting)_

_**It was the same man I saw at Sozopol.**_

_(Switch to Andrei's handwriting)_

_**Ok, I don't have a clue what that was about but this man had gray hair and harsh look to him. I wouldn't complain not to ever see him again. I'll ask Vik to explain it to me if you approve, I hate to be left out.**_

_**Well, whatever happens, I want you to know that I miss you and wish you could be here to see the ceremony, if for no other reason then just to see Headmaster struggle beneath Hoof. :)**_

_**Don't let those dunderheads at Hogwarts upset you! Hope to see you soon, **_

_**Love, **_

_**Andi **_

As carefree as his son's letter was, Severus knew he was deeply upset about the encounter at the port, and couldn't blame him at all. Severus remembered perfectly that vacation they spent near the town of Sozopol on the Black sea coast, Victor was referring to. Naturally since Andi was only two and a half he doesn't remember it. In more ways then one it was a memorable holiday. Even though Andrei's conscious memory didn't reach that far he still had constant reminders of it. Severus was never more afraid in his entire life, although some of that dread returned after he read Andi's letter.

It was not so long ago that Alexander and Severus decided it was time to go on a vacation as a family. Sofia wholeheartedly agreed as she loved spending time with kids. Viktor was a bit pale since he had a little cold that spring, so a little bit of sunshine would do him good. Severus, on the other hand, just looked forward to spending time with his son.

_._

_June 24th, 1985._

_The sound of waves hitting the shoreline... sand beneath his feet... warm sun heating his skin... light breeze caressing it... cheerful squeals and laughter of overexcited children... to Severus it was a dream come true. Alexander, Sofia and he were enjoying cool beverages on a sandy beach with very few visitors. Viktor and Andi have already found a few playmates and were running along the shore, the cold water splashing their feet with every new wave. Severus has almost forgotten what those moments of pure bliss felt like. _

_They spent the day talking and teaching the boys to swim. Severus was reluctant to take Andi any further then the shallows, but the boy had so much fun anyway. Never would Severus imagine himself sitting in his trunks in the wet sand holding an enthusiastic little boy within his reach. But nevertheless here he was, and couldn't be happier. Well, he could, but refused to think about what he'd already lost._

_Viktor and Andi have immediately hit off with other children nearby even though none of them spoke the same language. There were three American boys, all around Viktor's age, and two French siblings, girl around three and a slightly older boy. While Severus and Krums were resting the kids were building a sandcastle. Viktor, Adam and Joshua, the oldest kids in the group, were trying to build it higher and the younger ones were giggling every time a 'tower' crashed. The last time Severus checked on them Andi was sitting between Vik's legs while the older boy was helping him gather the sand around them in their bucket._

_Alexander's deep laughter caused him to turn back to the married couple next to him._

_Severus has never seen Alexander as relaxed as he was right now. Sofia and he were laughing telling him everything he has missed with Andi since his visit half a year ago. Sitting on the towel and listening about his son's adventures he was completely unprepared when the feeling of dread overwhelmed him. He couldn't tell why, everything was the same as a moment before, but he couldn't shake it._

_Noticing that his friend's attention was elsewhere Alex nudged his wife who was engrossed in her story._

_"Sev, what's wrong?"_

_"I don't know..." just in case he turned around to see if the children need anything but kept on talking, "I just have this strange feeling, Sofi..." he trailed off._

_Alex learned long ago, during the war to trust Sev's instincts. So he turned towards the kids just to hear a question that made his blood freeze._

_"Where's Andi? Alex, I can't see him!"_

_Both Krums' now on full alert stood up and frantically looked around the beach. When they found nothing, Alex turned to Severus and put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm the now hyperventilating man._

_"I'm sure he's fine Sev! He probably just wondered of somewhere..."_

_When Sofia joined Severus, Alexander ran to where the kids were still playing. They were all there except for Andrei._

_"**Viktor!**" he called, half way there._

_The boy turned and seeing his father right next to him now, staring around with wide eyes scared him a little._

_"**Dad, what's wrong?**" _

_"**Vik, where's your brother?**" Alex tried unsuccessfully to hide the trembling in his voice._

_"**He was bored so he went to look for some shells and pebbles. Why?**"_

_"**Viktor, where? Where did he go, son?**" Alexander could no longer hide his worry. The boy was not on the beach._

_Viktor stood up. By now all of the adults have noticed something was wrong. Some were approaching them, while others went towards his mom and Uncle Sev who was yelling his brother's name. Viktor looked around but couldn't find his little brother anywhere._

_"**Viktor! Tell me! Which way did Andi go?**" Alexander was loosing what little composure he saved up until now._

_Viktor pointed towards the reef, not knowing what else to do. Tears pooled in his dark eyes._

_Alexander on the other hand picked his son up and ran towards his wife and friend. He could have sworn there weren't so many people on the nearly deserted beach, and now he cursed them all for there was no way to preform the tracking charm with so many muggles around._

_"Severus! He went to the reef!" Alexander shouted._

_Severus and Sofia broke into a run, followed by Alex, holding a crying Viktor. Severus did not know how he got his legs to move at all. He was numb from fear. All he could think about was in what state he would find his son, and he literally couldn't breathe anymore. His own heartbeat was deafening to his ears. _

_Sofia wasn't faring much better, but what she saw as they approached the reef made her come to an abrupt halt. Both man followed her gaze and saw the little boy on the edge of the reef standing on slippery rocks with his back to them. They both yelled to get his attention._

_Severus, with his heart in throat watched in slow motion as the toddler turned and slipped on a wet rock. Severus ran into the water while Alexander dropped Viktor and headed for the reef. Sophia watched in morbid fascination as her baby fell head first into the deep water. Viktor screamed and clung to her legs._

_Alexander climbed the reef and stood carefully on the ledge. He saw Severus dive and resurface two times. Turning to the side so no one would see him from the beach he put a wand on his hand and whispered "**Point me Andrei Krum**". The next time Severus resurfaced he told him where to look. _

_This time Severus came back up cradling a small boy. His lips were blue and he was unresponsive. Casting a water repellant and then drying charm on the rock, Alexander motioned Severus to bring the boy to him. Alexander pulled him out of the water and, casting a cushioning charm on the rock, carefully laid the boy at his feet. Checking for a pulse he felt none so he started pressing his fists firmly to the boys ribcage before breathing into the child's mouth._

_Severus pulled out of the water and watched with a baited breath. He was shaking from head to toes, whether from cold or shock, he wasn't really sure. All he knew at the moment was that he was praying to anything and anyone he ever heard of to save his baby. Tears were streaming down his face but he wouldn't even blink. If he did his child might slip away. Alexander was crying silent tears too, he noticed. Alex's wand was under his hand and he just itched to cast an Enervate on the boy. But if he did and Andrei, by some slim chance, woke up and still unable to take a breath panicked it would be even worse._

_After what seemed like hours Alexander checked for pulse and found a faint one. He nodded at Severus who scooped the boy up and ran to the other side of the reef away from the prying eyes. Alexander was casting a drying charm on the slippery rocks all the way until Severus apparated to the hospital. Alexander returned carefully to his wife and son and taking a sobbing Viktor in his arms stirred Sofia away from the beach. Curious, timid voices of other tourists followed them asking questions which Alex gave no notice. _

_"**Daddy, is Andrei ok?**"_

_"**He will be, baby. I promise.**"_

_Viktor turned to offer Sofia a reassuring smile but she was looking back at the few people that followed them. As if she didn't find what she was looking for, she turned her red rimmed eyes to both sides of them. Finally she met his gaze._

_"**Yaxley**." she whispered._

_Alexander broke into run for who knows what time today and ran with his wife in toe to the closest secluded area. He apparated them near the muggle hospital, which was hopefully the one where Severus was._

_Severus was sitting in the waiting room, filling in the form a nurse gave him, when he heard hurried footsteps. The Krums entered and Alexander approached, looking around franticly._

_"Sev, where is he?" _

_Severus pointed towards the door, but he was too exhausted to say anything else. He put the form on the seat next to him and rubbed his eyes._

_"Severus, once they make him better we must return home."_

_"They'll probably keep him here for a few days." Severus answered, not wanting to even think about the 'what ifs' that have been going through his head since he got here. Andrei was still unconscious and wasn't breathing when he brought him here._

_"No! As soon as they're done we're leaving!"_

_"What? Alexander if they think..."_

_"Sofia saw Yaxley, Severus!" he quietly argued, so no one would hear him._

_Severus was not sure weather he was going to yell or cry from all the emotions swirling inside him. Desperation, helplessness, anger, rage, love, hate, pain... but most of all fear. Overwhelming and all consuming fear. He was terrified for his baby's life, scared that if he lived someone would be after him, frightened that all his efforts to hide him were in vain. Through all that chaos in his head, tightening of his chest, fighting the nausea, all he managed to do was nod at his best friend._

_The door to the OR finally opened and the young doctor in her thirties walked out._

_**"Andrei Krum?"**_

_**"Yes, how is he?"**_

_A woman briefly smiled at Severus and proceeded with her report._

_**"He gave us all quite a scare"**_ _she said trying to express the seriousness of the boy's condition __**"It was touch and go for a while, but we have him stabilized. Are you his father?"**__ she asked Severus._

_Severus was about to respond 'yes!' but Alexander jumped in before he could protest._

_**"No, I am. Alexander Krum."**_ _he said extending his hand in greeting "__**this is my wife, Sofia and Viktor, our eldest. Severus is a very good friend of mine. Now, please tell me how my son is doing**__." _

"_**Dr. Mila Todorova**__." she nodded to Alex in greeting, "__**As I was saying, Andrei's condition is currently stable...**__"_

_"**Can we take him home?**" Alex interrupted._

_"**No, I am afraid that would not be possible. We have him intubated, since he still can not breathe on his own. His lungs were filled with fluid for longer period then I'm comfortable with. It may have even caused the onset of pneumonia, but we won't know for certain if there is any damage ****to his lungs until he starts breathing on his own.**"_

_"**What kind of damage?**" Alexander asked anxiously._

_"**Scaring of lung tissue is not uncommon in cases of drowning, Mr. Krum. Andrei may have some shortness of breath or difficulty breathing as a result. But let's cross that bridge if we get to it.**"_

_"**How long would he have to stay?**" Sofia asked._

_"**I believe he should wake up and try breathing on his own by this time tomorrow, but I would feel more comfortable if he stayed for a couple more days to do some tests. Do not worry, Mrs. Krum, we will do all in our power to make your son as comfortable as possible**." doctor assured her._

_"**Can we see him?**" Severus asked._

_"**Yes, as soon as we have him situated in his own room. I believe it is on the second floor. I'm sure he will appreciate familiar faces once he wakes. If you need anything else at all, do not hesitate to ask one of the nurses, and if necessary they'll know how to contact me.**"_

_As the doctor walked out of the room, Viktor raised his head to look at his dad._

_"**Did that man hurt Andi, daddy?**"_

_Alexander looked at Sofia, not knowing how in a world his son would come to that conclusion. 'He couldn't have even noticed Yaxley, he doesn't know him for Merlin's sake!'._

_"**Vik, what man? What did you see?**" Sophia asked gently as she knelt in front of her son._

_"**That man with gray hair. He was looking at us and then he smiled, but I didn't like it. He had a wand, like daddy's. He scared me, mummy!**"_

_"**When was he looking at you, Vik? When you were playing or... later?**" Alexander asked._

_"**When we were building a castle. But he wasn't there when Andi left. But then mummy said a bad man was at the beach and I thought it might be him.**"_

_Sofia looked at Severus and Alexander._

_"**Alex, he could have used a controlling curse to lead Andi to that reef. Andi knew not to go that far.**"_

_Alexander nodded but was hoping against hope Andrei just wondered off._

_But there was no doubt in Severus' mind that Yaxley was somehow involved in this mess. Unable to do anything at the moment they found Andrei's room, spelled their clothes on and keeping a firm hold on their wands settled in for a sleepless night._

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Fortunately, they have not seen nor heard from Yaxley or any other Death Eater since then, but unfortunately the doctor was right. There were some long term consequences for Andrei. His breathing would become labored sometimes, but it was fortunately not that often. But which was even worse, Severus thought, was that Andrei was terrified of water ever since. A few months after the ordeal it was still hard to get him to bath. He would start screaming and scraping at the tub as if he was drowning. It was breaking Sophia's heart to put him through it every time she cleaned him up. During the years the fear abated a little, but Andrei still wouldn't go anywhere near the pools, or any kind of beaches, and Severus was convinced he really didn't have such a great time on the Durmstrang ship.

After reading the letter, Severus didn't know what to do. He had to let Alex know, so he could protect the boys. Perhaps even Karkaroff should be warned. He was at the loss. 'If Yaxley was after Andrei, was it because he was Alex's son or did he know something more? Why is he back? What interest could he have in Andrei?' And Severus had to assume it _was_ about his son.

Determined that he should at least let Alex know everything, he sat at his study and started writing a letter. He would send it with Hoof. It was the safest way and the only thing he could do for now.


	3. Sleepless Night

**Author's note: First of all, I would like to thank you guys for taking your time to read this story. Any comments and constructive criticism are welcome, of course. :)**

**As you have probably figured out by now most of the story will revolve around Severus and Andrei. There will soon be more canon characters involved since it is important for the storyline, so bare with me.**

**There will also be a couple of new characters in this chapter (not too many) and don't worry if you can't remember them all, most are not crucial for the plot.**

**Hope you enjoy reading! :)**

.

"...English..."

**"...Bulgarian..."**

_'...thoughts...'_

_...Flashbacks and letters..._

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Sleepless night

.

October 31st, 1992.

.

Andrei Krum was bored. Never a good thing. He was sitting in the Durmstrang common room in a warm chair, practically swallowed by it, writing his Potions homework, due in two days. Having a Potions master as a father certainly had its benefits, and Andrei's interest in subject only made things even easier for him. Andrei could safely say that he know knew more about potions then even Viktor did. Of course if he was honest with himself that didn't say much. Anyway this was far too easy so he finished it quickly. Having done his other homework too he was left with little to do. Of course that called for some desperate measures. He was planning to occupy himself in some breakfast diversions tomorrow with some of the friends he made here, but they were all engrossed in homework and in panic due to the possible Dark arts exam.

"**Hey, Val, you done here yet?**"

"**Bug** **off! It's not my fault you're a bloody genius!**"

"**Nope. The only thing I'm better at then you is warming a chair... but still, I hope we'll start on some more advanced stuff soon...**" he teased.

"**MORE advanced? Are you freaking insane? Leave me alone, I gotta study!**"

"**Ok... You don't have to yell... geez what a temper...**"

He just got an angry glare in response. Valentin Rangelov was his friend from back home. There were a lot of Bulgarians at Durmstrang so it was relatively easy to communicate, and many of them he's already met. Classes were held in English, so everyone would be equal. Other than Bulgarians there were plenty of Scandinavians, Russians and students from other Slavic speaking areas. Andrei didn't so much care where they came from as long as they spoke some semblance of English, so it would be possible to understand them. So far he had three best friends, Valentin included.

Rolf Christiansen is a chatterbox blond prankster. He's Norwegian but fluent in English. Andrei met him on the ship while trying to hold a conversation with another first year... Hanne something or other... who insisted on speaking in pure Norwegian. Andrei was already nauseous from the constant rocking of the ship and this girl was not making it any easier. Rolf came to his help and snapped at the girl, who ran off at the opposite direction. Andrei laughed his head off. Naturally they hit it off from the start.

Maarika Lepp, an Estonian girl who seemed to know every irrelevant fact in the world charmed Andrei as soon as he set eyes on her. He was talking to Rolf after the welcoming dinner fiasco, and she was the only one who didn't seem impressed. When confronted by Andrei, who by the way was quite intrigued by her indifference, she simply stated that most phoenixes in their early life cannot coordinate transportation by 'flaming', so it was not really funny, but quite imprudent to try so.

At the moment Maarika was studying Dark Arts, and Rolf was panicking about his Wards homework. Both were obligatory classes at Durmstrang, and also the hardest, which pretty much meant no fun with these two tonight.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Andrei left the joined common room and entered the dormitory wing. He stumbled into the room he shared with two other boys from his year. They never really talked much. Usually they would just sleep there, and then in the morning, would go their separate ways. Therefore, Andrei was surprised to see a blond head with dark blue highlights peak from the covers of one of three beds.

"Hey... what's up?"

"Oh... nothing, Alvin... I thought this place would be empty." Andrei answered as he took a seat on his own bed.

"Hm... yeah..." his roommate answered.

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Trying to sleep."

"Why am I not buying that?"

The boy blushed and covered himself over the head with comforter, probably fining sleep. Andrei decided to let it go. He took a book Viktor gave him earlier and started reading.

"What are you reading?"

"'Hunter's chronicles'. You?"

The boy looked confused. He frowned and sat up in bed.

"Why are you reading that crap?"

"Not a fan?"

"A fan? Sure, I love reading about some idiot who tortures werewolves and kills them for the fun of it!"

"It's not about loving it; it's about the reality of it." Andrei corrected.

"Well if less people read that shit, world would be a bit more peaceful place for all creatures in it."

"Pretty passionate on the subject, aren't you?" Andrei joked, but sobered as he saw the dark look on Alvin's face, "In order to prevent it you have to know more about it."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to prevent it."

"No, I just _love_ reading about the bloody massacre of wolf cubs!" Andrei answered sarcastically.

The long silence followed. Andrei was reading his book and the other boy was staring at him, propped up in bad under the covers.

"Sorry, I just assumed you were like that bigot who wrote that thing."

"I'll accept your apology under one condition: tell me what it is you're hiding under the covers."

If the boy could blush any more he would resemble an overgrown tomato.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Fine."

"Promise first!"

"Like it matters, a promise is not exactly an unbreakable vow, you know? I promise I want tell anyone."

"Git! I meant for you to mean it, not just say 'promise' and be done with it."

"I don't do promises." Andrei smirked.

"Fine, then you better go to sleep, 'cause I'm not showing you anything."

Andrei shrugged and lay back on his bed, preparing to sleep earlier then he usually did, so he actually wouldn't be late for class in the morning. Thirty minutes passed in silence and then Alvin started shifting on his bad.

"Do you like boys or girls more?"

"Hmm... Boys, I think. I'm ten, a bit too young for a relationship, though."

"Come here." Alvin whispered.

"Umm... Alvin, I'm not sure I..."

"Just shut up and come see, idiot!"

Andrei inched closer and as he approached Alvin's bed he saw a magazine under the cover. Of course judging by blonde's flushed face it didn't take long to figure out what it was. He sat on a bed and listed threw a few pages, his eyes widening every once in a while.

"Umm... How did you get this into school?"

"Is that all you can ask? What do you think about it!"

Andrei was a bit uncomfortable, which didn't happen too often.

"It's... impressive?"

"You think?" Alvin said rolling his eyes.

"Have you ever..."

"As you so eloquently put it, I'm ten!"

"But you think... it's... cool?"

"Sure! Older guys wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't!"

"Umm... Do they all... you know...?"

"I think so. My brother gave me this. He said so..."

"Ok... well... I think I'll return to my bed now..."

At that moment the door slammed open and the remaining inhabitant of their dorm, Anatolii Konstantinov or Tolia for short, entered.

"Hello. What are you doing?" he asked a bit disinterestedly, his sharp accent prominent.

"Oh, just looking at something." Alvin replied unfazed.

Andrei stumbled into his bed without a word. He didn't trust Konstantinov as far as he could throw him and it seemed Alvin shared his opinion. It was a good thing that classes at Durmstrang were held in groups of twenty students and even better Konstantinov was not in his. Andrei was in group with Rolf and, he was glad to say it now, Alvin too.

Andi fell asleep thinking about everything he saw and learned from his roommate and wondering why Viktor never mentioned anything about it before.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

While Andrei was troubled by the discovery of more intriguing side of love and its physical implements Severus had a few troubles of his own on a similar matter. He's recently discovered that leading a romantic life has its own consequences. Ever since Andrei's birth Severus thought his love life was over in every possible aspect. And how wrong he was!

He'd harbored affection for this man for a long time, denying and suppressing it every time it tried to surface. The man apparently had a crush on him too, since he wouldn't stop sending him presents all year long. Finely a year ago he couldn't handle it anymore so he confessed his feelings to the object of his interest. And right now, while sitting behind his desk, he was cursing that exact moment.

The passionate man that he fell in love with did not like his current position in the relationship. He wanted to be more involved... less secretive... more secure... more familiar with his partner's son... Those were things he couldn't go on without and the things Severus was not ready to give him.

Clearing up his table he told himself he must make this life changing decision after tonight's feast. Usually he would make some excuse and find an appropriate solution to his personal problem, but it was Halloween and his presence was required at the Great Hall by Headmaster himself. With nothing else to do to prolong his absence from the Hall filled with cheerful chatter of overexcited brats, he left his quarters, his long robe spectacularly swirling behind him.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

"**Andi, wake up**." he heard a whisper above his head.

"**Wha'?**", Andrei mumbled.

The room was dark and the only thing he saw was a bright spot shining into his face.

"**Wake up..."**

"**Yeah, yeah... I'm awake already... What d'you want?**"

"**Come with me**."

"**What time is it?**"

"**Never mind that! Come on!**"

The shiny spot moved to the door but now Andi could recognize it as a tip of his brother's wand. He threw away his comforter and silently followed him. At the entrance to the common room Viktor turned to face him.

"**Where's Hoof?**"

Andrei shrugged.

"**Call him!**"

Andrei's sleep muddled brain was a bit slow at processing his request. He was still rubbing his eyes and wondering what came over Victor.

"**It's the middle of the night!**" he whined.

"**So? I need him for something!**"

"**Ok...what for?**"

"**Just call him!**" Viktor raised his voice.

"**Stop yelling at me! What's wrong with you and why should I?**"

"**Andrei just call the bloody phoenix!**" Viktor said grabbing Andrei's hand in a hard grip.

"**Let go! It hurts!**"

"**Do it!**"

"**No!**"

Viktor pulled out his wand and two things happened at the same time. Andrei realized it was not his brother's wand at all and he heard a whispered "Imperio!"

Andrei felt dizzy. He was already struggling to keep his eyes open but now it felt like every rational thought left him. He was supposed to call Hoof. That's what the voice was telling him. Not remembering why he would need his phoenix he saw no point in it but he knew that's what he should do. Feeling like his head is going to blow from pressure he did as the voice told him to. He saw a ball of smoke and blue flames and then the phoenix appeared.

Andrei's mind couldn't follow events that happened so fast. Hoof spread his wings and swooped down at Viktor. There was a loud screech and a scream. Andrei's head was pounding and his ears were buzzing but the pressure was relieved. He fell to his knees and stilled himself there trying to figure out what the hell happened. The seconds passed but he was still dizzy and unfocused, unaware of the crowd that quickly gathered in a common room.

"**Andrei! Answer me!**"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and even though he heard the plea he couldn't bring himself to respond.

"Espen, get a healer and Igor! I'll stay with them, hurry!"

Potions professor hurried to find the headmaster leaving a frantic Dark Arts professor, Anton Melnikov, with two students, one curled in on himself, unresponsive and other, his brother by the looks of it, with scratched up face and ripped clothes that blood seeped through.

Very soon students gathered around whispering and some offering their help, but Professor Melnikov told them all to stay away. He tried to focus his attention on Viktor since he couldn't do anything for Andrei at the moment.

Anton heard a yell he recognized as the one belonging to one of the senior students, "Hey! You're all right!" and then the loud chattering started.

He turned his attention from Viktor to look up and saw... _'Viktor!'_.

"What's going on? Who is that, 'cause he sure as hell isn't me!" Viktor yelled, his voice still rough with sleep.

Melnikov stood up and backed away from both Viktors. He pointed his wand at the one bleeding on the floor and mumbled something. The disfigured face on the floor shimmered and broad shoulders narrowed, revealing a fifth year student, whom Melnikov remembered well from his class.

"Why would he..."

"Go to your brother Mr. Krum!" professor interrupted him.

Viktor turned to the crowd looking for Andi, but then saw his friend looking horrified at something behind him. It took Viktor less than a second to realize it was his brother on the other end of the room, hunched down with head in hands. He strode across the room and crouched next to him.

"**Andi? You ok?**"

Andrei flinched from him and started shaking.

"**Andi, it's ok... it's me, Vik...**"

Viktor started checking his brother for injuries as a young woman with blond hair dressed in healers robes swept passed him and rushed to the other student lying in the puddle of blood. She was followed by Karkaroff who stood momentarily stunned at the entrance way.

"Anton, what happened?" she asked Melnikov.

"That phoenix scratched him, probably defending young Krum. Igor, he was polyjuiced as Viktor Krum."

Healer started casting different spells and eventually told Melnikov to levitate him to the hospital wing. Karkaroff joined Viktor next to Andi and mouthed to her to leave them to him, so she followed her colleague outside.

"**Viktor, tell the students to get back to their dorms**." Karkaroff said.

"**But...**"

"**Please, do as I asked.**" he turned to Viktor's friend "**Ms. Runesson, stay here.**" he told another student.

Viktor turned and started pushing his peers across the room, back to dormitories.

"**Andi, it's ok. It's over now. Look at me, please.**" Headmaster whispered in a soothing tone.

Andrei raised his startling blue eyes and stared at Karkaroff.

"**Viktor?**" he asked.

"**It wasn't Viktor, Andrei. It was the polyjuiced student. Can you tell me what happened?**"

"**Where's Viktor?**" Andrei asked timidly.

"**He'll be back soon. Do you remember what happened Andi?**"

"**He wanted me to call for Hoof, I wouldn't and he used Imperius.**"

Karkaroff nodded and cast a few diagnostic spells on him.

"**Ms. Runesson will stay with you until Viktor comes back. Infirmary won't be necessary**."

"**Thank you, Headmaster**." Andrei whispered.

Karkaroff left the room just as Viktor entered.

"**Andi!**"

In a rush of adrenaline Andrei ran to him and sagged in relief as he felt the safety of his brother's arms.

"**It wasn't you**." he kept whispering as if trying to convince himself of it.

Viktor just tightened his hold hoping he was giving him enough comfort to get over tonight's shock.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Severus was looking forward to leaving the feast. He had more important things to deal with. But it seemed it just wasn't meant to be. Students were piling at the end of the hallway some whispering, others shouting.

Severus followed behind Albus and came to a stop when he saw the writing on the wall "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE". Next to it he saw a cat hanging on the wall. All in all he thought it was a pretty pathetic attack for the heir of Slitherin, a cat... he would probably laugh if the situation wasn't this serious, or at least if Albus didn't think it was. He was examining the cat and then picked it up. Severus was getting quite amused by Filch's screams and accusations. Apparently he was dumb enough to blame the golden boy for the murder of his insignificant filthy feline.

Before he knew it Severus found himself in Lockhart's office. While Gilderoy was bragging, Filch sobbing and Potter fidgeting he leaned against the wall and studied the cat. He didn't realize before but now it was quite obvious. It was petrified. Nobody at the school could have done that, Severus was certain, and that was exactly what made him feel uneasy. Has someone broken into Hogwarts? And why petrify a cat; surely that wasn't the goal, right? , he thought.

"She's not dead, Argus", Albus said softly.

And there it was again, Filch blaming Harry for all the wrongs in a world_. 'The boy couldn't even cast proper Impedimenta, and yet this squib was blaming him for petrifying someone'_. Severus focused back on a conversation, if he could call it so.

"I never touched Mrs. Norris! And I don't even know what a Squib is."

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

Severus barely contained his laughter this time. He's never heard of Kwikspell but he could guess what it was. Potter was certainly as oblivious as he was before he read the aforementioned letter. He finally decided Potter could use a bit of help with Filch, but it wouldn't do to let the Marauder's son relax too much.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," Albus nodded, "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

Severus listened to their explanation about the Deathday party. Only Lily's son would attend such an event. Something didn't make sense in their story, though.

"But why not join the feast afterward? Why go up to that corridor?"

"Because...because... because we were tired and wanted to go to bed" Potter answered.

Severus didn't buy it.

"Without any supper? I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," said Weasley, but his stomach was quick to disagree...

'Right, tell that to Lockhart, he might believe you!' Severus thought and smiled.

He tried to make a point and ban Potter from Quidditch pitch imagining the outraged expression on his father's face, but Albus and Minerva crushed his fantasies. _'The way the day's going I should have gone to bed right after lunch...'_

He was just paying enough attention to the other occupants of the room to hear Lockhart volunteer to create a Mandrake draught_. 'What an idiot!'_ The day has suddenly gotten a lot worse, Severus was seething.

"Excuse me," he said "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

With that he left the room right after the three second years and hurried to write a note to his lover. He has had it with everything and couldn't wait to finally drift off to sleep.

_._

_Love,_

_I wish I could see you and talk to you about this face to face. There has been a development at Hogwarts and it would not be an appropriate moment for me to leave. I do believe the word of the recent event will reach you soon, if not I would be very disappointed in students' gossiping skills._

_I know you want me to give more to this relationship, to take risks. I am sorry to say there are some risks I will just not take and you know perfectly well what they are._

_If you deem our love impossible then I shall just have to accept it. Regardless, you should know that letting you go would be one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life, but I fear worse outcomes._

_I beg your forgiveness and further affection._

.

He left the note unsigned and sent it off hoping for at least some understanding. He watched the owl as it disappeared from sight and then turned to leave the room and get some much needed sleep.

But it was not to be.

Flapping of wings alerted him to another correspondence he hasn't been expecting. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself but this was just too much for one day. Slowly he turned around and saw Cassius staring at him from his perch.

He ignored the owl's raised leg and went past it, towards the cabinet. Only after a glass of scotch did he feel enough confidence to take the scroll and read it. After a few lines he was sorry he didn't take time to _prepare_ himself more.

.

_Severus,_

_This night Cassius came to me baring some disturbing news. Viktor described to the best of his ability what took place at Durmstrang common room hours previously. Andrei was attacked._

_Viktor assures me he is fine, and has just fallen asleep when he wrote the letter, but I will believe it when I see him tomorrow morning. I am sure you wish to know of the incident but I am not quite certain myself. All Viktor told me was that an older student, Lisovskii, took a polyjuice and used controlling curse on Andrei. I gathered Hoof defended him but not much more. It is also the reason this letter couldn't reach you sooner. Apparently Hoof is reluctant to leave Andrei, so we are forced to use Cassius for time being._

_What worries me, Severus, is that Lisovskii was a great follower of Voldemort. With Yaxley at the port and a son of a famous Death Eater at school I am contemplating bringing the boys back home. Sofia is distraught and I can't make any sense of all this, Sev. _

_Please respond as soon as you are able, I look forward to your advice._

_Alexander_

_._

Once Severus finished the letter he was pale and his eyes wide with fear. Nothing was the way it was supposed to be. He gave his son up with intention to keep him safe and now he is anything but. He had no idea what brought this on. He needed more information than the letter provided, but would have to wait for Alexander to visit Durmstrang for that.

.

_Alexander, _

_do not pull the kids from school. Karkaroff is well aware of the scandal it would cause, so use it as a bargaining chip. I cannot tell you anything further before I have more facts, but I am worried for the boys' wellbeing as much as you are._

_As soon as you see Andrei and get the full story send a reply with Hoof. Do not use Cassius._

_Let me know how your sons are doing._

_Severus. _


	4. Betrayal

"...English..."

**"...Bulgarian..."**

'_...thoughts..._'

_...Flashbacks and letters..._

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Betrayal

.

December 22nd, 1992

Andrei has been jumpy for the past few weeks. It was now the beginning of Christmas holidays and he was looking forward to it. Every time he spoke to Viktor he was nervous but of course he would never admit it. As far as Viktor was concerned he was as well as ever. Unfortunately Andrei knew better. He kept to his group of friends as much as he could. Maarika, Valentin, Alvin and Rolf were always around so it didn't look suspicious to anyone that he wasn't spending time with his brother. The truth was every time Andrei saw Vik he was reminded of that dreadful voice yelling at him and shoving him back to the wall. _'But it wasn't Vik, he wasn't there, he would never do that!'_ thought Andrei every time he was thrown into his memories.

Andrei didn't really want to think about the kid who actually did all that or why he did it, but the Headmaster assured him and his family that the whole matter has been taken care of.

He had written to his Dad asking if he could visit over the holidays and got a vague reply which told him Severus wasn't trilled but would go along with the idea. The last time he visited him in England was with Vik, almost four years ago. His father lived in the cottage at Spinner's End during holidays but it seemed to be too small for the three of them, so he took them to Prince Manor. They met some muggle kids and had great time that summer, so Andrei could not understand what the problem would be with his visit now.

He was told to wait for Alexander at headmaster's office. Usually children went home by Durmstrang ship and their parents would meet them at the dock, but since the Krums knew Karkaroff personally they were allowed to use the school's floo a couple of times a year. Alexander took him and Viktor home and then escorted him to the airport where he got on the plane to England, so the wizarding authorities in both England and Bulgaria would remain blissfully oblivious to his whereabouts.

Severus picked him up at the station but never said a word to him other than a small nod in greeting. He apparated them to the Manor and sighed in relief.

"**Ok, that's it! What's going on?**" Andrei yelled, his brows furrowed, "**First you don't even want me here and then you are so obviously relieved we got here safe and sound! Is He back?**"

Severus looked at him in wonder. He was a little startled by the use of Bulgarian since Andrei usually spoke English around him, but it only meant Andrei was losing control to his anger. And for the life of him he couldn't honestly answer his son's question. He had his doubts with all the events concerning the Chamber of Secrets this year, but how in the world did Andrei come to that conclusion?

"No. At least I hope not..."

"You hope?"

Severus nodded and tried to relay all the facts to the boy. Whatever was happening it was better for Andrei to know and be prepared. The story didn't upset Andrei that much though, and he was silently going over the situation in his head.

"So that's it? This heir comes out of nowhere and just petrifies a cat, a ghost and a student?"

Severus nodded, although he didn't see it as a just.

"So make a potion and unpetrify them."

"We don't have a mandrake root yet, but I do plan to."

"So you are not upset about potion, but just this self-proclaimed heir?"

Again a nod.

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?" Severus arched a brow.

"You. Are. Lying!"

Severus shook his head in disapproval and stood up to leave the room.

"Don't leave the Manor." he called from the doorway never even turning back and left.

Andrei was baffled. _'What_ _in the world just happened? Did he just ignore a question? More importantly he ignored a disrespectful tone from him. Severus Snape doesn't do that... ever! He sneers, laughs or frowns, never runs away! Unless... he must be really upset about something... but what?'_

Andrei followed to the study but was interrupted by a hoot. He saw a large brown owl at the window and reached for a letter. The owl jumped away from him, snapping its beak. Andrei frowned and took out a wand. Owl watched curiously from its perch on the cabinet.

"**Oh, you'll give me that letter, like it or not boy.**"Andrei smirked, "**I need the truth, and I'm getting it. **_**Diffindo! Accio!**_"

The string that attached the letter to the owl's leg severed and the letter flew into Andrei's waiting hand. The owl started screeching and spread its wings in preparation to lash out at him.

"_**Silencio! Immobulus!**_" Andrei smirked in a very Snape like fashion, "_**Had enough, birdie?**_"

"Andrei?"

Severus' voice carried through the Manor. Andrei started and turned around instinctively. He hurriedly pointed his wand at the letter.

"_**Geminio.**_" he whispered, making a copy of the letter, and then pointed wand at the owl and said in succession "_**Finite. Confundo**_**. Sorry, birdie, have a good flight back.**"

As owl flew out of the window, Andrei took the duplicate of the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Over here, Dad. An owl came."

"I thought I heard some noise. Who is it from?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say."

Andrei offered the letter to Severus who took it with a shaking hand.

"The owl let you take it?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, I cut it and summoned it." he decided the truth would be his best defense, "I wanted to see what it said because you wouldn't tell me the truth." he frowned.

"If I chose not to tell you it has nothing to do with you, Andrei. Please, trust me on this." Severus left the room rigidly squeezing a letter in his hand.

Andrei left to his room_. 'If Dad won't speak the letter will'_. He spelled the door locked and sat on his canopy bed. He carefully ripped the wrapping and saw a bit messy handwriting.

.

_We need to speak in person. I won't let it end this way. I don't care what obligations you have tomorrow, this is important, or at least I think so and hope you agree. I will come to your place at noon, wait for me there._

_Please, give us a chance, I love you._

.

Andrei stared at the note. There was no name, but for the letter of this nature it was obviously not necessary_. 'He is seeing someone. How could he not tell me! This is what's bugging him! Not some stupid heir or chamber or some potion... not even what happened at Durmstrang or the reason for my visit! He has a lover!'_ and that's when a thought occurred to him.

"**That's why he didn't want me here...so he could be with this guy...**" he whispered.

Andrei's eyes involuntarily filled with tears. _'Why am I crying! I don't care! I see him once or twice a year. So what if he's seeing him! I'll just ask Alex to go back home earlier... Damn! Don't cry, Andrei!'_ But tears left his eyes anyway and the sobs soon followed. He crumpled the letter and pointing a wand at it burned it. He cried until his eyes dried up. His chest hurt from the racking sobs so he turned in his bed and soon fell asleep.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

December 23rd, 1992

When Andrei woke up the first thing he did was send a letter to Alexander, telling him tomorrow he will be taking the first flight home. His eyes were a bit puffy from crying, but if asked about it he could claim it was from sleep. Making himself presentable and tidying his room a bit he went to join his Dad for breakfast.

"'Morning."

"Good morning. I made some pancakes. Milk?"

"Pancakes? What happened to toast?" he smirked trying and succeeding to look positive. After all he was a very good actor, or should it be a liar, apparently it was in his blood.

"I won't be home until lunch so I want you well fed."

Severus noticed a long time ago his son would stuff anything tasty in his mouth and decided to keep him on a healthy diet every time he visited. That way he would at least have the satisfaction of knowing he tried to save his son from too much cholesterol at this early age.

"Oh... ok... Where are you going?" Andrei asked pouring himself a cup of milk.

"My presence is needed at Hogwarts." he said simply.

Andrei just nodded and smiled.

"Will you tell me, please, what else is bothering you?" Andrei chanced.

"No, Andrei! And, please refrain from asking any further!"

"Ok. I won't." he met Severus' gaze across the table and held it."If you don't mind I would like to return home tomorrow. It will be easier for everybody. You won't have to worry about me that way and could concentrate on your work for Hogwarts and I'll have some more amusing company in Vik. No offense, Dad, but you are not exactly the most cheerful guy right now."

Severus seemed to observe him all through the explanation. It sounded so formal, so... unlike Andi.

"Are you sure? You seemed eager to come here."

"I am certain, Dad. I prefer one bird in hand then two in the bush." he smiled.

"All right. I do believe it is for the best. I will take you to the airport tomorrow morning."

"Great. Thanks, Dad."

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Andrei sat in the living room, reading 'Liquid Danger'. It was half past five and his Dad still hasn't returned. _'Maybe they'd made up and lost track of time... Or maybe he really did go to Hogwarts afterwards... Couldn't he just spend the last few hours of the visit with me?'_

Andrei was leaving for his room when the floo activated. He has never seen his father like this. It made him angry... no, it made him furious! He ran away before Severus noticed him. Not that it would be an easy task judging by the state of his mind. Dreamy eyes, flushed face and the serene smile on slightly bruised lips told Andrei all he needed to know. His Dad rather spent the last day he was here with his lover then with him. Jealousy was making him scream in rage and it took all of his control to suppress it.

He found a Dreamless Sleep in the cupboard in his bathroom, downed it and dressed into his PJs. At least he'd be well rested in the morning for his flight and wouldn't have to deal with his father tonight, he thought.


	5. Not so Dark Times

"...English..."

**"...Bulgarian..."**

_'...thoughts...'_

_...Flashbacks and letters..._

_._

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Not so dark times

.

December 27th, 1992.

.

Alexander woke up and the first thing that came to mind was that today would be a hectic day. Andrei's birthday. He was reminded of the events that took place exactly 11 years ago. The ground outside was covered in a tick layer of snow, just as that morning when he woke up to find out his life would soon take a wondrous twist. Just a couple of months before that Alexander's life changed drastically with the arrival of unexpected but welcome guest.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

_November 2nd, 1981_

_. _

_The war was over. Voldemort gone. His followers scattered. People were celebrating, Death Eaters panicking. Alexander was in the middle of it all. The Bulgarian ministry was convinced of his loyalty to their side, but English Ministry still wanted him for questioning. He was aware those were mere formalities, but was fighting against it anyway. His wife and child were expecting him at home. Sofia begged him not to leave their house until the situation died down a bit. Viktor picked up on his mother's agitation and was upset himself. This was no time to leave them, especially since so many Death Eaters were still around._

_The news have reached him that Karkaroff was captured in Britain. That was a reason for concern in itself. Karkaroff was cowardly enough to trade any information for his freedom, and anything he may say can only make things even worse for Alexander. He was hoping the man would focus on the Inner circle and their recent activities and avoid anything that could be connected to him. He only switched sides a few months ago and not everyone even knew that. Two people who did know were the Bulgarian Minister of Magic and Head of Auror forces, the third was his best friend. The first two told him to keep spying and he would avoid the prison sentence. So, there was little to no choice for him. With his son's future at stake he had to undo a mistake that nearly destroyed his own life and disassociate himself with Voldemort. He became a spy and Voldemort trusted him until just a few days ago. He doubted Igor would know that, so if he mentioned his involvement the British Ministry would jump at the chance to throw him in Azkaban too. And months of pointless questioning and interrogation did not appeal to Alexander at all._

_His attempts to get the Minister to send a transcript of his pardon to London all failed. The Minister and his assistant were both at the courtroom hours at the time and when Alex finally managed to get in touch there would be some other problem he had to attend to. So, basically he was running from the courtroom to Auror Headquarters and then back again the whole day. He was fed up with it but realized that his hands were tied and he completely depended on the officials._

_So imagine his surprise when he literally ran into another Death Eater in the hallway. Severus Snape. The man groaned when they collided and Viktor helped him straighten up. What his business was in Bulgarian Ministry he just couldn't imagine. Then again, he hasn't seen the man in a while. All he knew was that Severus was a spy, just like him. That job was taking a lot out of everyone, but Severus was a wrack._

_**"Sev? What are you doing here?"**_

_"English please, Alex."_

_"Oh, sorry, I forgot. What are you doing here?" he repeated._

_"Looking for you, actually."_

_Alex nodded and led the man to the empty office on their left. There was noone inside, which wasn't surprising. Most people were running threw the corridors on one business or another. He warded the door and turned to his friend who took that as a cue to explain._

_"I have a huge favor to ask of you, Alexander." he said, depleted._

_Alexander nodded, weary of what was coming. He would to anything for the other man, but what worried him was the fact that Severus never asked for any favors. Therefore this must be big. By extension Alexander was going to be pulled into something that would complicate his already complex life even further._

_"My cover was intact when He was destroyed."_

_There was another pause and Alexander was getting anxious. Perhaps Severus wanted him to help clear his name? But how was he supposed to do that when he couldn't even clear his own. Alexander urged him to continue._

_Severus was struggling for words. At last he took his wand and murmured a spell. Alexander instantly felt dizzy. His mind went blank and he could not form a single thought in his mind. There, in front of him stood his friend and it was suddenly perfectly clear why he looked so worn. After all, carrying a child while being subjected to torture and pain as well as the emotional strain that goes with it could do that to a man, and by the looks of it Severus' been doing it for quite some time. Alexander gaped, speechless._

_"Alex?"_

_**"Yes?" **_

_"Will you help me?" he sounded almost desperate, not even bothering to remind his friend he couldn't understand his language._

_"Who else knows?" _

_"Nobody."_

_"Dumbledore?"_

_"Not even Dumbledore."_

_"Are you certain?"_

_"I made sure of it, don't worry." _

_"What do you need me to do?"_

_"Take it when it's born. Raise it as your own."_

_Whatever Alexander was expecting him to say this was not it. Severus may be a halfblood but he knew how much a child is be valued in wizarding world. And he would be giving birth to this baby, he did not really think he could just give it away, did he?_

_"You are out of your mind..." he shook his head trying to gather his thoughts._

_"Alex, it wouldn't be safe with me, you know that. Death Eaters already don't trust me, some even think I led Him into a trap! Please, take it!" _

_"_It _is a baby, Severus! A little child! You will not want this when it is born, don't ask me to rip the child away from it's family!"_

_"You would be giving it a family, Alex!"_

_"No, Severus! It is just wrong!"_

_"Do you not understand I can not give it the life it deserves? I will always be an outcast, a traitor! That is the role I play and can't seem to stop!"_

_"And I will end up in a fucking prison, Severus! How am I supposed to take care of a child from Azkaban? Tell me! They will make my family suffer because of my wrong doings, Severus! That is the family you want to intrust your child with!"_

_"They said they wouldn't send you..."_

_"Well I have just found out it doesn't work that way." Alexander ran his fingers threw his hair. Fear was clouding his judgment and making him question everything he did today. But what Severus was about to do just wasn't right. That was clear as day._

_"I will tell Dumbledore..."_

_"No, you will not, Sev."_

_"But, if you need help..."_

_"Severus, if you were to leave your child with me right after you pleaded my case to Dumbledore it wouldn't take long for him to figure it out."_

_"So you will take it?"_

_"I did not say that."_

_"But you will think about it."_

_Alexander slowly nodded. If Severus wasn't ready for impending fatherhood then he would help. This way nothing was final. If his friend decided to keep the child he would still be able to._

_"What about the father?"_

_"He won't stand in a way." at Alexander's disapproving look he added "A Death Eater. He's been arrested already."_

_Alexander did not ask any further questions. Instead he focused on things they were supposed to do next._

_"Sofia has not been seen in public for a long time, so it wouldn't be too hard to convince everyone of her pregnancy. If she agrees that is. You do realize I can't make this decision on my own?"_

_"Of course, I wouldn't force Sofia to do this."_

_"Call me when your due date nears, I don't won't you to go into labor while alone in that Manor."_

_"I will be staying at Spinner's End. Contact me if Sofia agrees."_

_Alexander has left the room before he finished the sentence. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was one foot on the staircase when a voice called his name._

_**"Krum!"**_

_Alexander turned and was relieved to see the Minister._

_**"Minister! I need your help!"**_

_**"So, I've heard, my friend. Please, follow me to my office so we could sort out your situation." **__Minister smiled, not even aware of the man's exhaustion and concern through the whole day._

_._

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

_._

_December 27th, 1981_

_._

_Alex was woken by his wife early that morning. When his still groggy mind finally comprehended what was happening he found his wife had already disappeared through the floo. It was time. He put a monitoring spell on sleeping Viktor. It was too early to wake him up and this was the safest place for him. Making sure everything was in order at his home he stepped throught the floo._

_When he entered his friends' room Sofia already had everything under control. Severus was trying to hold back his shouts unsuccessfully. He moved to the closed window and traced the patterns that frost created on it. He observed a view so different from the one back home. Instead of a thick snow covering the ground there was green grass glistening with morning dew. The ground was encrusted in ice but it just didn't feel like winter to him._

_A loud wail cut through Severus' scream. They were fascinatingly similar to Alexander's ears. Or maybe he just imagined it._

_"It's a boy, Sev." Sofia smiled at the wailing baby._

_Severus was exhausted and he already decided he would not look at child. He turned on his side, away from Sofia. He couldn't stop the tears but they would go away soon enough, as long as he doesn't see that wrinkled messy creature. And blue eyes. All babies have them after all. His son may even keep them. But he wouldn't think about it. He couldn't._

_"Severus, won't you at least look at him?" asked Alexander softly, Sofia nudging him forward._

_Alexander was carefully balancing the boy on one hand. 'Merlin, one wrong move and he would brake...' Little one could easily fit into one hand. In fact his tiny feet barely reached beyond Alexander's fingertips. He was small but healthy. To be honest it was surprising after so many difficulties Severus went through while carrying him. He was born a month early but with a little care he would grow to be a strong kid, Alex was sure of it. 'With Sofi's cooking who wouldn't.' he mused._

_"Take him, Alex. Leave me alone." he said in the best authoritative voice he could manage._

_"He is your son, Sev. What do you want to call him?"_

_He already had this discussion with Severus, but struggled to keep the conversation going. Severus frowned at every name he suggested except one. So he would use it when naming the boy._

_"Is Andrei still all right with you? It is a good name for him."_

_Seeing no reaction from his friend Alexander walked to the floo. Sofia urged him to go and take care of the baby while she tended to Severus._

_"Keep in touch, Sev." _

_Wondering if the boy on his hand would ever know the truth about his family he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in green flames. _

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Alexander was dragged out of his memories by a gentle kiss on his cheek. Sofia woke up and joined him by the window. Wrapping them both in the warm blanket she sat in his lap. No words were exchanged, but they both knew what the other was thinking. They sat in silence, both reflecting on the icy morning that changed their lives forever.


	6. Denial

"...English..."

**"...Bulgarian..."**

_'...thoughts...'_

_...Flashbacks and letters..._

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Denial

.

.

December 27th, 1992

.

When Alex and his wife came downstairs their thoughts were still on their youngest. Alexander noticed the boy was not his usual self as soon as he returned from England. He tried talking to him but Andrei would claim everything was fine and change subject immediately. It was ten o'clock and Sofia has already made breakfast. All Andrei's favorites. The only problem was that Andrei still hasn't gotten up. There were footsteps in the hallway, but Alex recognized them as Viktor's.

**"Andi's not up yet?"**

**"Nope, but his presents are here!"** Viktor replied cheerfully.

Viktor was ecstatic every time some present arrived. It did not matter whose name was on the gift card or whose birthday nor which holiday it was. Last year Andrei was appalled when half of his presents had been opened even before he woke up. It was his greatest concern yesterday so he asked his father to keep Viktor away from them this year. Alex has completely forgotten the simple request, and judging by Viktor's glee he has gotten a hold of at least few.

Alex felt a bit guilty and was hoping Vik got the message last year after facing Andrei's wrath and New Year retribution. Anyway there was nothing he could do now. Instead he decided to use Andi's absence to ask Viktor what he knew of the matter at hand.

**"Vik, how's Andy doing? Have you noticed anything different about him?"**

Viktor raised his head, distracted from stealing a doughnut from the bowl on the table. Sofia slapped his hand away so he took a seat.

**"Well, not really."**

**"Would you elaborate on that answer?"**

**"He seemed a bit distant after that night, but maybe I've just imagined it."**

**"I don't think you have. I thought it was something about Severus, he seemed fine to me when I picked you two up at Durmstrang, but if he was like this before it probably wasn't."**

**"Have you talked to Sev?"**

**"Yes, we exchanged letters, but Severus said everything was as usual, other then him being preoccupied at Hogwarts that is."**

The stairs thundered under Andrei's feet a second before he showed up at the doorway.

**"'Morning, everyone!"** he exclaimed cheerfully.

He went to his Mum who was still putting the last of the wide assortment of dishes on the table and kissed her on the cheek, thanking her for breakfast. They both joined Alex and Vik at the table.

**"What are you so happy about?"** Sofia inquired.

**"It's my birthday, Mum!"**

**"Yes we are quite aware of that fact, son, but you weren't so happy yesterday."** Alex stated, taking the hot dog.

**"Well, yesterday wasn't my birthday."** Andrei smirked.

Viktor laughed while Alex seemed a bit put off.

**"Severus sent you a birthday card with a letter for Alex."** Sofia beamed.

Andrei mumbled something and Viktor's eyes widened.

**"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?"** Alex said raising his eyebrow.

**"I said I better see it later."** Andrei replied.

Alexander looked at his sons suspiciously but decided to change a subject... slightly.

**"So, you never said how your visit with Sev went."**

**"He was busy doing something for Hogwarts. You've heard about the Chamber of Secrets."**

**"Yes, unfortunately. I hope they catch the perpetrator."**

**"He believes it to be Riddle."** Andrei said between the bites.

Alexander and Sofia nearly choked on their food.

**"What?"**

**"Yeah, he thinks it's Voldemort because he is the only heir of Slitherin left, and that's who seems to be behind it."**

**"Oh, Merlin..."** Alexander sighed.

**"Is this what's been bothering you since you returned?"** Sofia asked softly.

**"Yeah, a bit."** he lied.

**"Oh, honey! Don't worry... Dad and I are here to protect you!"**

**"I know Mum, but he is the dark lord."**

**"And let's not forget you've got me at your side too!" **Viktor said importantly.

**"And how's that going to help me?"** and then he exclaimed as he remembered, **"Hey, you're right, I could levitate you and throw you at his head. He might snap his neck under your considerable weight..."** Andi looked lost in thought.

**"Yeah, very funny!"** Viktor mocked, but smiled nevertheless.

**"Joke aside, you're safe here, Andi. We all are. Don't worry."**

**"I know, Dad. That's also why I wanted to return here."**

Alexander and Sofia smiled, but Viktor narrowed his eyes at his brother and Andrei just knew Vik had not bought a single word of his story.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

**"Speak!"**

Viktor entered his brother's room as soon as he heard their parents go to bed that evening. Andrei was overly happy that whole day and Viktor couldn't stand it anymore. He could understand his enthusiasm about presents from his friends, which was a huge pile right next to the Christmas tree making it all look like a New Year came early, but not this grinning non-stop kind of excitement. Combined with the 'Better burn it' comment from earlier (yes, Viktor has heard it clearly even though his parent haven't) it was a good cause for concern.

**"It doesn't matter."**

**"You've been miserable at school and even more so the last few days! Why are you so manically happy now?"**he stared at Andi whose face was glistening from tears in the lamplight, "**Unless... you're not."**

Viktor approached the bed Andrei was sitting on and wiped his tears. It amazed him how small Andrei looked like this. Viktor hasn't seen him cry since he was a toddler, he always found something to be happy about. And now seeing Andi's whole miserable face fit into his hand made his big brother instincts kick in full force as his heart squeezed in his chest.

**"Hey, talk to me, kiddo. What's wrong?"** he whispered.

**"Leave it, Vik, please."**

**"Is it what happened at school? You've..."**

**"No."**

**"Which leaves Sev."**

Andrei nodded and his tears were now sliding down his face like a small waterfall.

**"Andi, what happened? Why did you come back so soon? I wish I went with you!"**

**"I wanted to run away from you."** Andrei sobbed into his chest.

**"From me? Why in the world would you do that?"** Vik asked, petting the head resting on his chest. He made them both comfortable on the huge bed never letting go of the distraught boy.

**"I... I couldn... couldn't stand... being around...I wanted... wanted to leave..."**

Viktor was starting to understand. He was hoping ever since the Halloween it wouldn't come to this. He was furious that that kid at Durmstrang chose his face when trying to harm the person most precious to him.

**"And now?"**

**"I ... I was … stupid"**

**"Shhh... You were not stupid, Andi. You felt betrayed even if it didn't make sense. I understand."** he whispered in his ear.

**"He doesn't... lo...love me."**

And now Viktor was puzzled. 'What brought this on? Who doesn't love him?'. But he got his questions answered as soon as Andrei got enough breath to continue.

**"He... he didn't... want me there."**

**"What? Of course he did Andi! He is always trilled to see you."**

Andrei shook his head furiously. As he shifted Viktor could see wet spots forming on his nightshirt from Andi's tears.

**"He prefers to be with... with... his..."**

**"With who, kiddo?"**

**"His... lo...lover..."**

Viktor's face would've been the same if Andi had slapped him. _'Sev with a lover? No way!'_

**"Andi, why do you think... he has a lover?"** he hesitated. It wouldn't do to upset the boy even more.

**"A letter... and... he... he... looked... like... likethat... when he came home..."**

_'Oh Merlin! Severus has a lover!'_, he thought, but he also knew this was not the fact that got his brother upset. He would want his Dad happy so there was no reason to be angry at him.

**"Are you upset about his lover or him not telling you before it all started?"** he asked cautiously.

But Andrei could not hear his question, he was too immersed in his own anger and misery.

**"And... and he..."** Andrei burst into full blown sobs again and Viktor was rocking him, worried, **"he...spent the... the last ...day..."** Andrei started choking on his tears.

Viktor looked down at him and pushed him away from his chest so he could see his face. Andi's blue eyes were red rimmed from crying but what scared him was the panic in those huge orbs. He was struggling for breath and it took Viktor a few seconds to figure out what was happening.

He jumped of the bed and ran into the bathroom connected to the room. Throwing the cupboard door open he knocked over the potions and toiletries in his haste until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the small inhaler and ran back to his brother's side.

Pushing the medicine in Andi's mouth he waited for him to take a breath. He could feel the tears rolling down his face too. He was scared. They were all alone and it wouldn't do to bring his Dad here at this moment. It would upset Andi even more. But Andrei needed help, and what if what he could do wasn't enough.

The train of his dark thoughts was interrupted when Andi finally took a steady breath. Viktor hugged him lightly, pressing his cheek to Andi's head, rubbing his back. He wiped away his own tears as he felt Andrei's steady breath on his collarbone. He carefully shifted them knowing by the weight on his hands his brother fell asleep. He lowered him to the bed and drew the thick covers over both of them. Watching the tear stained face in front of him he finally drifted off to sleep too.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Alexander was mumbling under his breath. Sofia made scrambled eggs that morning and his were getting cold on the abandoned plate in the dining room. The two reasons why he abandoned it were peacefully sleeping upstairs.

"Wake the kids, ant then we'll eat!" he heard Sofia's angry voice from the kitchen.

Waking Andrei was Viktor's job, but Viktor overslept himself. He threw open his eldest son's door and froze on the doorstep. Viktor's bed was already made. He went to the small bathroom but the light was off. 'Where in the world is he!'.

He went to wake Andrei looking around for Viktor along the way. What he saw when he entered the room made his heart melt, all of the anger vanishing. His boys were in the bed together spooned up next to each other seeking warmth. They both looked so young sleeping like that, that Alex couldn't find it in his heart to wake them. He turned on his tiptoes to leave the room but what he saw out of the corner of his eye made him stop in his tracks. Inhaler. Andrei hasn't used it that often and the implication of it standing on the night table made his heart nearly stop.

He leaned over the boys, listening to Andrei's breaths, and he calmed a little. What ever made him use it most likely passed. And it certainly explained what Viktor was doing in his bed. He took the pump and went to the bathroom to put it away. Again he stopped short on the doorstep. The bathroom was a mess. Spilled potions in the sink and shattered glass and bottles around it.

Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Which ever boy did this was in panic to find the medicine' he thought, and that scared him. But what terrified him was that they didn't ask for any help. He was supposed to be there for them, but how was he going to do that if they didn't trust him with their problems. Viktor was sixteen already and was already self sufficient and quite capable of taking care of himself, Alexander made sure of it. He wouldn't let either of his son's leave his sight before they very fully aware of what they would be confronting in the messed up world they lived in. But even if Andrei could take care of himself he wished he wouldn't, he wished he could care for his little boy just a while longer.

**"**_**Evanesco. Scourgify**_**."** he whispered pointing the wand at the mess.

The glass shards disappeared and the potion residue vanished from the sink. He picked up the other bottles and lined them in the cabinet, putting the inhaler in the visible place next to it.

Passing the sleeping boys he left the room. 'I'll ask Viktor what happened later' but as the thought occurred to him he knew Viktor would be tight lipped. Even though he didn't like to think about it, he knew his boys to the core, and they would both see his prying as invasion of their privacy and would probably be embarrassed if he asked about their sleeping arrangements.

Walking back into the kitchen he met Sofia's curious gaze.

**"Let them sleep a bit longer, there was a lot of excitement yesterday."** he said.

Sofia didn't ask anything and he thought it was for the best. He didn't want to worry her about something he decided to push in the back of his mind himself. The boys had each other and if they needed his help they would ask for it, after all they always did before.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Viktor watched Andrei stir next to him. He woke up a few minutes ago and noticed it was almost noon. He figured their parents have let them sleep in and probably suspected something was going on. 'After all Dad's already guessed there was a problem yesterday'.

**"Good morning."**

**"Hey, what time is it?" Andrei asked untangling himself from covers.**

**"It's nearly afternoon. That's all I know."**

**"What!"** Andrei moved to get up.

**"Andrei, wait!"** Viktor took his hand and pulled the covers over him again **"Have you talked to Sev before you left?"**

**"No."**

**"I think you should."**

Andrei started shaking his head.

**"Andi, listen. I know he loves you! So much more then the guy he might be seeing!"**

**"Is seeing."** Andrei quietly corrected.

Viktor sighed.

**"Promise me you won't tell anyone, Vik!"**

**"As long as you promise that sooner or later you'll talk to him."**

**"Fine."**

**"And that you will not avoid him like you did me this term. It doesn't do anyone any good."**

**"All right, but I'll do it in my own time."** Andrei got up and walked to the bathroom.

"**I** **just hope your time won't be too late, kiddo...**" Viktor whispered as he sagged back in the bed.


	7. Truth Hurts

"...English..."

**"...Bulgarian..."**

_'...thoughts...'_

_...Flashbacks and letters..._

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Truth Hurts

.

January 8th, 1993

As much as the whole family wanted to postpone it, it was finally time for the kids to go back to school. Andrei seemed a bit more relaxed and outgoing so Alexander decided to leave everything that happened behind them. Of course, there was still the unsolved matter of Andrei's assailant but he would discuss it with Karkaroff, no need to put his son through it again.

Viktor on the other hand could not help an occasional whine that escaped him whenever school was mentioned. What amazed Andrei is how different he always was within the family circle as opposed to public. There was no way anyone would believe him at school if he said that Viktor Krum actually whined. He was a model student, teacher's favourite and the most serious one among his pears. However, Viktor never even thought twice when it came to crying his eyes out at the mere thought of school when in Andrei's company. Andi could swear he was doing it just to annoy him through the holidays.

The older Krums have arrived with their kids to Karkaroff's office. After the boys took off Karkaroff requested that Alex stay for a conversation. He did not foresee it would turn into a fierce argument, though.

**"Expelled! He should be in Azkaban, Igor!"**

**"Alex, I am a Headmaster, not a chief mugwump. Please understand..."**

**"He used an unforgivable on my son! You have connections so make it happen..."**

**"Neither of us would have any use of that kid getting a kiss, my friend."**

**"Speak for yourself! The boy obviously wasn't naive, and he cursed my son for a reason, damn it!"**

**"The trouble is he isn't speaking! We do not know why he did so, Alex."**

**"So make him tell! Ever heard of veritaserum?"**

**"He is a minor..."**

**"So is Andrei! I don't see much of concern for him in all this!"**

**"Now, Alex, you know that's not true..."**

**"What I thought I knew and what I see now are two different things, Igor! Either that kid goes to Azkaban or I am pulling my sons out of this school!"**

**"Alex, you are overreac..."**

**"No! Make it happen! I do not care how you do it or who the fuck his parents are, I want it done!"**

**"Alex, do not make me choose sides here! Lisovskii is a Death Eater I can not go against his son!"**

**"Fine! But know this you traitorous scum! If your Lord ever returns, do not expect the Light to hide your cowardly ass again, Karkaroff!"**

**"You used to be on his side too! You can not blame me for..."**

**"I made my choice for better or for worse! I left his side! I made myself a target, but at least I know I am doing the right thing! Do not drag me down to your level, Igor, I will not stand for it!",** he turned to the fireplace and threw the floo powder in, but then turned around to Karkaroff, **"If anything happens to either of my sons, Voldemort himself won't be able to protect you, Igor"** he whispered and stepped threw the floo, leaving a wide eyed Headmaster staring at fireplace.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Viktor and Andrei were the first to get to school, so they opted for a stroll around the castle to pass their time.

**"What do you think he wanted to talk to dad about?"**

**"No idea. Maybe it's about Lisovskii. Have you talked to Sev?"**

**"Not yet."**

**"Andrei!"**

**"I will! Give me..."**

**"...some time! No more Andi! Write him a letter as soon as you get to dormitory, or I'm telling Dad."**

**"Vik, I don't know what to say. **_**Hey, Dad, I read a letter from your lover and saw you enter the room thoroughly snogged. Is there room for me in your oh so fulfilled life?**_** How does that sound, Vik?"** he asked sarcastically.

**"Just be honest with him."**

**"Fine, I'll write the damn letter tomorrow."**

They walked in silence for some time.

**"Vik?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You serious about quidditch?"**

**"You know I am. What brought this on?"**

**"Dad talked to the national team coach."**

**"What! Why didn't he tell me? When?"**

**"Before New Year."**

**"And?"**, Viktor asked impatiently.

**"He said he'll think about letting you play."**

**"How in the world do you know this?"**

**"Mum told me."**

**"Why didn't she tell me?"**

**"Because you would start slacking in school."**

**"I wouldn't!"**

Andrei gave him the look that obviously said _Who are you kidding?_

**"Fine, but they can't hide it forever! I want to play!"**

**"Dad will talk to you about it when we get home for a spring break if your grades can hold that long."**

**"Of course they can, they always have!"** he got a dreamy look in his eyes, **"I don't believe it! I'll finally play professional quidditch!"**

Viktor smile overshadowed the sun.

**"If your grades hold."** Andrei teased.

**"Nothing to worry about."** Viktor beamed.

Andrei sombered and looked over the grounds in thought.

**"Oh, come on... "** Viktor wined.

**"What?"**

**"I know that look. You get it when you are about to screw up my good mood." **

Andi smiled.

**"So, are you gonna do it already or are you gonna keep me on my toes?"**

**"It won't be the same."** Andi replyed finally.

**"What won't be?"**

**"School. It'll be different without you around."**

**"It's only until the world cup, kiddo. I'll be back then."**

**"You may not want to come back. You may want a carrier in quidditch by then."**

**"Sure, and with no degree I'd have absolutely no choice afterwords. Of course I'll be back, Andi."**

**"If you say so."**

**"I say so, and you better believe it."**

**"Like I believed Dad?"**

**"For crying out loud! I'm not having this discussion again! Not before you talk to him! And just for the record, you read that letter because you _didn't_ believe him."**

Without any further words they returned to the castle to wait for other students to arrive.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Januay 9th, 1993.

.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was swarming with students. Three mornings in a row Severus was subjected to this torture. He tried to focus his attention on his Slytherins, especially Draco Malfoy. Potter seemed to believe Draco was the heir, a hilarious assumption that nearly made Severus smile every time he thought about it. Malfoy seemed to be distracted at the moment, talking to Parkinson. As the rest of the students they were oblivious to the real danger that surrounded them.

Severus turned back to his empty plate and started filling it with salad when he heard a collective gasp. He raised his head to see what the commotion was about and didn't have to look far. An impressive black bird swooped from the enchanted sky of the Great Hall and landed in front of him.

Every single eye in a Hall was turned towards him. Dumbledore's inquisitive glance was following his every move. _'Damn it! It better be important, Andrei!_' he thought as he accepted a letter from Hoof's beak. The phoenix dissolved into dark flames right in front of him.

"Severus? Was that a dark phoenix?" Dumbledore sounded positively giddy.

"Obviously, Albus. If you would excuse me."

He got up and hurried to his quarters. The second year class would start in half an hour so he had enough time to read the letter. He was curious as to what was so important so his reckless son would send a rare bird strait to the Great Hall.

_**Hi, Dad.**_

_**Vik convinced me to write this letter so I am not entirely sure how to start. You are probably thinking 'From the beginning of course'. But it is not that simple, mostly because I am going to confess how I lied to you.**_

Severus frowned. This was not what he expected, and he was getting more and more annoyed by every word he read.

_**But, it shouldn't matter, because you lied to me, too. **_

_**I am talking about the person who sent that letter this Christmas.. I read it so I know what you were hiding. I am not sorry for reading it, but I am for deceiving you.**_

_**Vik thought we should clear things up. Would it be foolish to believe nothing has changed between us?**_

_**You can send your answer with Hoof if you wish. He will come to you if you call him.**_

Severus read the letter a few times, horrified. _'How could this have happened?'_ He was so careful, Andrei wasn't supposed to know anything. He took a piece of paper and scrawled a quick response. He called Hoof and gave him the piece of paper. As Hoof left there was a knock on the door.

"Severus?"

"Come in, Albus."

"That was a lovely bird, Severus."

"It belongs to a friend, Albus."

"Ah... of course, my boy. I won't pry any further." Albus smiled indulgently.

"Good. If you would excuse me, Albus, I do have a class to teach."

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Hoof was standing on his desk with a letter in his beak. The letter Andrei dreaded and didn't expect at least until the evening. It was only a few minutes since he sent his own and it took him whole night to put it together. He opened it with the trembling hand.

_Andrei,_

_Whatever was in that letter was none of your business, as I have said a few times already if you recall. Whatever possessed you to open it? You have betrayed my trust and I am deeply disappointed in you. _

_Furthermore sending the bird where everyone could see it was an act of an idiot, which I foolishly believed you were not!_

_Father._

Andrei stared at the letter in his hands, not moving an inch. And stared... and stared. Finally he folded it and put it in the book on the nightstand. He dressed and went to his second class this morning, since he already missed the first.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Andrei knocked and entered the potions classroom. It was dimly lit and drafty as always.

"I am sorry I am late, Professor."

Espen Arnesen, the potions master extraordinaire was Andrei's favorite professor, just as Potions were his favorite subject. So naturally young professor was concerned when Andrei did not show up this morning.

"Mr. Krum you will have detention this evening after dinner. You will be doing the potion your classmates have nearly finished already. Please have a seat and finish this written test until the end of the class."

Andrei nodded and took a seat in front of the professor.

When the bell rang students gathered their things and left the room. Andrei handed his professor a test.

"You have not finished, Mr. Krum."

"There wasn't enough time, sir."

"There was plenty of time, Mr. Krum. Please, read the instructions from the book before the detention."

"I will, Professor."

Andrei left the room and found Rolf and Alvin waiting for him.

"Hey, where have you been?" Rolf asked as they walked to the charms classroom.

"You were awake when I left for breakfast." Alvin added.

"I had to do something first, guys. It doesn't matter."

"All right..."

"Sure, mate..."

When they arrived to Charms the rest of their group was already there. Professor Radanov entered only a few moments later.

"Today you will learn how to perform a summoning spell. Have you already mentioned it in Theory of Magic class?"

A few students nodded their heads.

"Good, then there should be no problems. The spell is pronounced _Accio_." he gave a demonstration with a quick flick and a whispered spell, "Start practicing the correct wand movement as described in your textbooks."

Professor Radanov did not care how the students did the spell as long as it worked. It gave them some semblance of authenticity which he encouraged, or simply wouldn't be bothered with any further explanations.

"Very good, Mr. Krum. Help your friends do the same."

Andrei turned to Rolf who was struggling with his wand.

"It's a semi circular motion, Rolf, not a flick."

"Well, thanks, Andrei the Great! I can read you know, I just can't do it."

Andrei stood behind him and took his hand in his. A few times he repeated the correct movement so Rolf would memorize it.

"Hey, Andi, wanna give _me_ the demonstration?" Alvin whispered with a wink.

"With the stuff you read, _you _should be the one demonstrating." Andrei whispered back smirking.

"Mr. Krum, anything you would like to share with the class?" Radanov asked, not looking at all pleased.

"No, sir. I apologize."

"Detention after dinner, Mr. Krum."

"Um... sir? I already have a detention at that time, with Professor Arnesen."

Radanov's face darkened.

"Nine o'clock, Mr. Krum. Hopefully it fits your busy schedule."

"It does, sir. I'll be there."

The rest of the class laughed at his response, but instantly quieted down at Radanov's dark look.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

"Two detentions in first two classes. That must be a record, Andi." Alvin laughed as they went back to the dorms.

"Viktor won't be pleased." Rolf teased.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it was your ass on the line."

"Of course I wouldn't, but it's not." Rolf laughed.

"Well, you better think of a damn good excuse for being late this morning." Alvin said.

"And pissing Radanov off." Rolf teased again.

"Well, the second one is Alvin's fault, obviously."

"And you are obviously the one with detention." Alvin laughed.

"What detention?" came a deep voice from behind them.

Andrei turned around and gulped. _'How does he do that? Whenever something is wrong he's there, like he has a muggle radar or something'_.

"Hey, Vik"

"What detention, Andrei?" he repeated the question.

"With Radanov." Andrei said as he walked alongside Viktor.

"And Arnesen!" Alvin added over Andrei's shoulder.

"Shut up." Andrei mumbled.

"You have two detentions already?" Viktor scowled.

"Well, Alvin is to blame for the second one."

"Am not!" Alvin exclaimed

"And the first one? Will you blame it on Rolf?" Viktor asked scolded, but was smiling at Andrei.

"He overslept." Rolf answered.

"He didn't! I would have woken him up, but he was awake when I left for breakfast." Alvin replied.

"So basically, you chose not to show up for class?" Viktor asked incredulously.

"Sort of."

"Are you insane? What will Dad say when he hears that?"

"_Dad _won't care." Andrei dropped a subtle hint which Viktor missed.

"Are you insane? Karkaroff will tell him straight away!"

"Viktor, why don't you go find Ebba. I'm sure she misses you." Andrei smirked, trying to dismiss him.

Viktor blushed but realized his brother wanted him to leave so he let it go and went his own way. Ebba, a girl with ginger hair and sparkling amber eyes has captured his heart last year. The problem was that they were best friends since they both started Durmstrang and Viktor did not want to risk their friendship. Andrei knew all of this so he had perfect means to drive Viktor away if he wanted so.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

As soon as the dinner was over Alvin went to the dorm. Andi had his share of detentions and he planned to have a good rest tonight. He helped Andi with potions during dinner and considered his knowledge in the subject sufficient if he could teach his know-it-all friend. Therefore studying was out of question for tonight.

He sprawled on his bed and thought what he might do when Konstantinov entered. The boy never even spared him a glance, just proceeded to his trunk and pulled out some books. When he was about to leave he frowned at Alvin.

"Where's Krum?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Out." Alvin answered disinterestedly.

"I can see that." Konstantinov growled.

"Then why'd you ask?" Alvin put on his best 'innocent' look.

Konstantinov mumbled something in Russian and slammed the door behind him, leaving Alvin baffled on his bed. 'What did just happen?'

Forgetting the incident he decided to try out Andrei's reading material. Currently his best friend was reading 'Mysteries of the Wizarding World'. Taking the book in his hand he eyed the cover. 'Could be interesting... unlike the other stuff he reads...' Alvin thought, remembering their first conversation.

He leaned on the headboard and skimmed through the table of contents until he found something of interest. 'Core magic'. He turned the first few pages but then he stopped. There was a peace of parchment between the pages. A letter with neat script. Alvin unfolded it and read what it said.

According to Andrei's stories his dad was always overprotective and kind to his children. He has also heard from students who knew Viktor that nobody messes with him especially when it comes to his family. Furthermore he has seen with his own eyes the enraged man yelling at the Headmaster for the lack of security at school right after Andrei was attacked. There has been fear in those eyes, Alvin could clearly remember it. Relief, when Andrei was finally in his embrace after the ordeal, was overwhelming and obvious to everyone.

All in all, he could not imagine Mr. Krum sending a letter like this to his son. _'You don't say things like this to your own kid!_' Alvin fumed. But the letter was signed by his father, so there was no mistake.

Alvin himself has come from a wealthy family. They had their share of trouble but distrust and disrespect (such as name calling and humiliation) were not part of it. They prided themselves in their unity and love for every and each member, no matter how different he or she may be. Alvin knew he was lucky to have a family like that, but he was convinced Andrei did too.

_'Clearly I was wrong...'_, Alvin thought as he refolded the letter and returned it with a book exactly where he found it. After all it is wrong to pry into other people personal matters, even if they are your best friends.


	8. School Project

"...English..."

**"...Bulgarian..."**

'...thoughts...'

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

School project

.

January 26th, 1993

Andrei was sitting in one of the big chairs in the common room. He was trying to prepare for the next Wards lesson, it was the only class he had difficulties in. Maarika and Alvin were sitting on one end of the huge couch discussing something in low voices trying not to distract him. All their effort failed when the door flew open and dozens of exited voices flooded the common room.

"No way! You are not even eighteen yet!"

"Are the Bulgarians that desperate?"

"You'd be the youngest seeker in the League!"

"Did they see you play here?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Are you sure it's not some mistake, Krum?"

Andrei put down his leather notebook and saw a very proud and important face of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, not his brother. Viktor was unbelievably smug about the whole thing and by now the entire school must have known about his future position on the National team. Younger students were constantly asking for autographs and asking annoying questions.

"Well, if it isn't the resident peacock..." Maarika commented so only her friends could hear.

"This is absurd. I shouldn't have told him about it at all..." Andrei threw the notebook on the table.

"He would have found out after Easter anyway." Alvin said.

"Yes, and we would only have to put up with it for two or so months, not five."

They all went to their previous activities since more and more people were piling into the common room, asking to congratulate the quidditch star. Viktor was enjoying all the attention and Andrei wondered if all of this was about fame or love for the sport itself. Perhaps both. Knowing Viktor, definitely both.

Half an hour later Andrei couldn't take it anymore. An older girl came and nearly pushed him out of the chair so she could sit closer to him and ask him some questions.

"What's it like to be Vik's brother?"

"Vik's? Do you even know him?" Andrei glowered, revolted by the girls behavior. Viktor would never allow some girl he barely knew to call him that.

"No, that's why I'm asking! Do you think he will like me?" she asked, putting on a cute, innocent face while still holding one eye on Viktor.

That did it for Andrei. He took his things and, ignoring the girl's protest, went back to dormitory. His friends followed him, both with goofy grins on their faces.

Finally Andrei could continue his research and Maarika and Alvin went back to their conversation. This time Andrei noticed he was the topic. He did not find that insolent girl amusing as they did, though, so he stayed out of it. The knock on the door interrupted them all and they raised their heads to see who would come in. Andrei half expected it to be some lost admirer of his brother, but he was glad to see it was only Valentin.

"Hey, guys!"

"Why the heck are you knocking?" Andrei asked irritated.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Valentin tried to joke but there was only true confusion showing on his face.

"He's just pissed about our newest celebrity and his fans."

"Oh... never mind that, I've got to ask you something." Valentin waved his hand nonchalantly and threw himself on Andrei's bed.

"If it's something about Viktor go ask him yourself." Andrei ranted.

"If it was I would have. Will you chill already?"

Andrei sighed and made an apologizing gesture.

"Ok, so, I need some help on a small project."

"What project?" Andrei and Alvin perked up.

"It's just something Radanov suggested we do. I thought it would be cool to ask him to coordinate a charms project on blood related charms I planned on doing, but he said it may even go further then that if I could find a few more interested students. So, what I'm asking is if you would be interested in it."

"Sure." Andrei agreed right away.

"Why not?"

"What else would it be about?" Maarika asked.

"Well, Radanov said it can cover the Dark Arts and Potions material, as well as Magical Creatures. So it should be one student per subject. I'm taking charms of course."

"You just got yourself a potions guy." Andrei exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'll take the creature part!" Alvin said from his seat beside Maarika, who remained quiet.

"Maarika? Interested in Dark arts?"

"No, not particularly... but I think it is also connected with Healing, so I can help there..."

"Healing of blood related curses is mostly through potions, so I got it covered." Andrei stated.

"Fine! Do the project all by yourself why don't you?" Maarika yelled.

"What? That's not what I meant..."

"Yeah, well I can't do anything else! I'm lousy at Potions and Dark Arts, you know that, Andrei!"

"Hey, you can assist all of us. We all have to cover the Healing part and you would get an active part in the project. I'll ask Radanov, if it's ok with you." Valentin tried to placate her.

Maarika nodded but there was still hurt in her eyes, which were directed towards confused Andrei.

"Well, I'm gonna talk to Rolf then, maybe he can take the Dark Arts part." Valentin said ignoring the other two.

"If not, ask Konstantinov. He would be more then trilled I'm sure." Alvin sneered.

"If that kid is in, then I'm out." Valentin said as he left, Alvin laughing his head off.

It was the only sound for the next few seconds.

"I'm sorry if I offended you..." Andrei tried to apologize to Maarika.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again."

"I didn't think this project would mean that much to you."

"You all have some way to stand out. You are a brilliant student Andrei, Rolf has his charm, and Alvin is as rich as can be. And now Viktor is a star and you are in the spotlight again. I don't have any of it. This was my chance to be a part of something, Andi."

"Maarika, you are a part of something. We are all friends here. We share things, you know that. If you asked me not to do this thing at all so you could take credit I would gladly drop it. It doesn't mean that much to me, it's just a way to kill time doing something productive and interesting with my friends."

"Considering the fact that I would scorch the water itself if given a chance, I really don't think me doing potions part would help at all. I guess helping you guys would be the best option anyway." Maarika smiled genuinely.

"Yeah, well, if it means anything you can have my part of Viktor's spotlight."

"Thanks, Andi, that's very kind. But I wouldn't want to take that away from you. I know it means a lot."

With Andrei's grimace at the thought, both Maarika and Alvin burst into laughter again.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

February 6th, 1993

.

"Andi, I need your help."

Even though Alvin lowered his voice it was still too loud for library. Andrei raised his head from the book and ignoring shushing noises around him motioned Alvin to take a seat.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Will you cover the wolfsbane in your part?"

"I wasn't planning on it, why?"

"Well, I was thinking, since lycanthropy is considered hereditary disease, does it actually fit in our project?"

"Well, if it is hereditary, then I suppose it does, but it is just a superstition. A child of a werewolf doesn't need to be one himself."

"Well, I thought so too, but all the books say otherwise." Alvin pouted.

"You can ask the Magical Creatures professor, but don't expect me to write about wolfsbane."

"Well, who's gonna do it, then?"

"Look, wolfsbane is a very complicated potion. The man who made it doesn't exactly share his knowledge with just anyone, so even if I wanted to I could only say a few things about it."

Of course Andrei knew how to make wolfsbane. His dad prided himself with the fact that he was one of the very few people who could brew it. Naturally it was something he was bound to learn. And after he did every other potion seemed ridiculous.

"And what about vampirism? Is there any cure for that yet?"

"No, not really. There are ways to satisfy a bloodlust but not a cure per se."

"But you think there will be a chance for that yet?"

"Sure. I'm surprised noone figured it out yet, but that just means there's a lot more for potion masters to research."

"So, should I mention it in my work?"

"I guess you could, I won't meddle with those things, too much unknown there from my point of view..." he seemed to consider something and decided to take a shot at something that's been bothering him for a long time "Al, may I ask something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What is it with you and magical creatures? I understand it can be a fascinating subject, and I have some interest in it myself, but with you it just seems a bit more then that." seeing Alvin's dejected look he hastily added "You don't need to answer that, it's ok... I'm sorry I mentioned it..."

"No, I want to. Andi, when I saw you reading that book before I was beyond just worried about it. To be honest I was terrified of what it would be like to spend eight years in a dormitory with an arrogant Death Eater wannabe and a werewolf hater. I was so relieved when you said you were not prejudiced against dark creatures." Alvin stopped for a moment." You see... the thing is that my Mum and her brother were attacked by rogue vampires just before I was born. Everyone thought I would be one too, but it somehow didn't happen. My Mum and Uncle weren't that lucky, though. Until now we kept it a secret within our family. Neither of them is danger to anyone else as long as they take that potion you mentioned."

To be honest, Andrei expected something like this. Nobody was so eager to defend Dark creatures if not somehow related to someone cursed. He shrugged his shoulders and gave Alvin a reassuring glance.

"Thanks for letting me know. Your secret is safe with me."

"I know it is. That's why I told you." he leaned over to see what Andrei was reading "And what are you doing?"

"Just trying to figure out how fluxweed would interfere with murtlap essence in Reperio cruor potion."

"Why would you be adding it at all? Doesn't that potion just show the bloodline?"

"No harm in covering all the basis, is there?"

"What is the use for fluxweed anyway? I've never heard of it."

Andrei was getting uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. What he was trying here had everything to do with the greatest secret in his life. Hiding his paternity has become natural to him, but making a potion that would say Alexander Krum was his father was a challenge. Andrei reluctantly offered an answer, only because if he didn't Alvin would get curious and find the answer himself.

"It is generally used in transformation potions." he whispered.

"So you want to transform a bloodline?" Alvin asked not really getting the idea.

"I thought it wold be interesting to try and change something in that potion. Nobody managed to do it yet." Andrei hoped this would be enough for Alvin, he has already given away too much.

"Did it occur to you because of your Dad?" Alvin refused to look into Andrei's eyes as he asked the question. If he did Alvin would have seen pure panic in those blue orbs.

Andrei tried not to stutter.

"My dad? What does this have to do with him?"

Alvin finally met his glare. He was startled by the intensity of it.

"Andi, I'm sorry, but I accidentally read that letter you left in a book. I didn't want to, but it was there and..." he trailed off waiting for some response.

Andrei's mind was racing. He was going to have a full blown heart attack if he didn't calm himself. _'A letter? What letter? I didn't leave any letter lying around!' he was trying to connect the dots, there was no way Alvin knew about his Dad! 'The letter in some book... oh! That letter! Oh Merlin! __He signed it! No! He didn't... he just said father, not Severus.'_, Andrei knew that letter by heart. And then it hit him. Alvin thought he got a letter from Alex. But why would he think that about the potion?

"Andi? You all right, buddy?"

"Um, yeah. Why would you think it's about my dad? I just wanted to do something noone has ever tried before."

"Well, I just thought with the way he talked to you... you know what? Never mind. It was just a misunderstanding..." Alvin trailed off pitifully.

"No, wait! Um... he is not like that... it's just that I did something he didn't really like, so..."

"So he called you names?"

"He was mad at me and that's all. It's all better now, no need to mention it anymore." Andrei said uncomfortably. He wasn't expecting that sort of reply either, but if he thought about it he wouldn't put it past his real Dad, it was just in his snarky nature.

Alvin wasn't convinced but let it go for now. It was a family matter after all.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, it's none of my business anyway. But if you need help with anything all you need to do is ask, Andi. I better be going to ask professor about werewolfs. See you later."

"Sure. See ya..."

With Alvin out of sight Andrei closed his eyes and willed his racing heart to slow down. _'That was way too close..'_


	9. Warnings and kind strangers

"...English..."

**"...Bulgarian..."**

_'...thoughts...'_

_...Flashbacks and letters..._

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Warnings and kind strangers

.

June 5th, 1993

.

It was the last day of exams and Andrei has not felt so relaxed since the school year started. No more early mornings and whiny fellow students around. Not much has happened during this term and Andrei was happy for it. He was rather preoccupied with the joined project he has just finished to worry about anything else. It was a challenge he had been looking for since starting school.

Viktor, who suddenly became nervous about the impending arrangements, was getting frustrating and if even possible more unbearable then he was during his celebrity stages. The plan was already made for this summer: right after the exams Alex will come for him and take him to the training session with Bulgarian national quidditch team. He was practically counting hours until the event and in turn Andrei was getting short tempered himself in his presence.

The reason Andrei couldn't stand his brother's current fidgeting was not so easy for others to see. All he could think about was that the second Viktor leaves will be the second Andrei will have to face his worst nightmare ever since Christmas. Alexander and Sofia will have to be with Viktor the first few weeks he is away so Andrei will be staying with Severus. Andrei did not have any part in that decision.

So, if it wasn't for his upside down life outside of Durmstrang he would be joining Viktor in his countdown.

Andrei was packing his trunk in his dorm, with Rolf (who was currently using Andrei's shower) as company. Alvin, Valentin and Maarika all had an exam and would be joining them shortly. When the door opened Andrei assumed it was their friends.

"How was it, guys?" he asked not raising his head, stuffing his clothes haphazardly in his trunk.

**"How was what, Krum?",** Konstantinov squeezed through his teeth.

"Oh, sorry, I thought it was Alvin."

**"Well, it's not!. Got a problem?",** Tolia slurred threateningly.

"Would you help if I did?" Andrei rolled his eyes.

He turned around and to his amazement saw a wand pointed at him, and beyond it there was an angry face of his roommate.

"Well, have you actually learned any spells yet or are you just waving that around?" Andrei indicated the wand. He did not feel confident at all but he was on his knees, his wand was in the holster and he couldn't reach it fast enough if Konstantinov decided to attack. So he figured he might get lucky and an angry jerk just might become a distracted jerk.

Fortunately, Konstantinov lowered the wand and smiled.

**"I won't make the same mistake Lisovskii did, Krum." **he sneered and looked Andrei straight in the eyes. Suddenly he threw something at Andrei. Acting on instinct Andrei caught it. It was a small gray ball. It was cold and glowing. The surface rippled under his touch and it reminded him of a remembrall he once saw.

And then images flashed in Andi's mind. Darkness. And then branches coming at him as if he was making way through the forest. A flash right in front of him made him stop and through the air thick with fog he saw something approaching. He nearly screamed when the snake dropped from the branch above him as the figure made it's way closer. He shut his eyes tight as if it would stop everything. It did. The ball dissipated in a cloud of smooth gray smoke.

**"Treason to our Lord can not be left forgotten, Krum."** he whispered maliciously so only Andrei could hear

Andrei stared at him. Still on his knees, he watched Konstantinov walk out and close the door after himself.

"Hey, what's up?" Rolf's voice came from the other side of bathroom door.

"Konstantinov. I have to see my brother!" he said and nearly ran straight into Maarika as he fled from the dormitories.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

**"Viktor!"**

Viktor was on his way to join his friends when his little brother collided with him and pushed him into a classroom nearby.

**"Hey, why aren't you packing?"**

**"Konstantinov had this ball..."** panted Andrei. He lowered his voice so they wouldn't be overheard.

**"Andi, calm down..."** Viktor requested trying to understand what Andrei said...

**"I saw some foggy place, a snake fell out of a tree and there was a dark figure in the ****background. I did not imagine it, Viktor!"** he snapped when he saw Viktor observing him like he was some sort of a madman.

**"Well then would you calm down already, and explain everything so it makes sense!"**

**"Merlin, if you were that fast on the broom I really would have something to be worried about. Konstantinov came to my room and threw this ball at me. Then those images appeared."**

**"And you think what you saw was for real? Andi..."** Viktor was careful with his words and Andrei resented it. It clearly meant Viktor was not taking it seriously.

**"Even if they weren't it's what he said afterwords."**

**"Which is?"**

**"He said that treason to Riddle won't be forgotten. He called him 'our lord'."**

Viktor was deep in thought. He turned to the door and cast a silencing spell.

**"Who was the figure in the background?"**

**"Take a guess!"**

**"This is not a joke, Andrei!"**

Viktor's head was in his hands. He was shaking slightly.

**"Don't tell dad."** Viktor said after a long moment of silence.

**"WHAT! Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND!"** Andrei yelled at the top of his voice. **"You said it yourself, this isn't a joke! We can't keep this from him! Who knows who gave Konstantinov that ball!"**

**"I don't know! The kid or someone else probably made everything up! If the Death Eaters were reforming we'd be the first to hear about it!"** Viktor explained, angry that everything was going the wrong way.

**"We **_**are**_** the first to hear about it! From Konstantinov!" **Andrei was livid.

"We'd hear from Sev, not some snot nosed brat!"

_'Like he would notice anything around him with that guy around!_' Andrei thought. He took a deep breath but could not keep anger from his voice.

**"Fine! Let Dad decide about it.",**

Viktor stopped his reply for a moment wondering if Andrei meant Sev or Alex. Alex was always their dad but if Severus was somehow mentioned in the same conversation, to Andrei Alex would be just 'Alex' or 'father' and Severus would be 'Dad'. When he thought about it, during the past few months Andrei hasn't really mentioned Sev at all. Shaking off those thougths Viktor just assumed his brother meant their 'mutual' dad.

**"Andrei, if Dad hears we'd just go hiding to the Lodge! I won't put my life on hold over something that kid said!"**

Andrei's eyes widened in understanding.

**"Quidditch? Are you insane?"** he whispered, not believing anyone would even think about this, **"You'd put all our lives in danger so you could fly around on that blasted broom?"**

**"There's no danger! Just because you don't understand quidditch..."**, he trailed off and sighed, **"Just trust me on this, Andrei! Please."** he bagged with pleading eyes.

**"Whatever. If anything happens you will be the one responsible, Viktor. And just for the record, Vik, he did not make that ball by himself."** Andrei gave up and left feeling even worse then before.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Once again Andrei landed on the Heathrow airport. The only difference this time was that his father wasn't there to greet him. Alexander said Severus would be here and Andrei looked everywhere for him. Even went as far as asking the clerk behind the information desk if 'a man with slimy hair was here' only to receive a quite unpleasant 'no' from the woman.

Well, he knew the address so all he had to do was take a cab. Sure, he didn't have much money with him, but then again his Dad would pay for the trip... if he was home. Or he could just send a letter with Hoof, but that would be the easy way out and would entail talking to his dad. Begging to be picked up didn't sit well with Andrei, not when he wasn't the one at fault.

He dragged his suitcase behind him ('This would be much easier with the featherlight charm') and walked to the first car he saw in front of the airport.

"Good afternoon, sir."

The man on the driver's seat turned to look at him through the window.

"Hello there. Going someplace?"

Andrei thought about it for a bit. 'If he is not here he is probably not at the Manor either...And I can't just tell him to drive all the way to Spinner's End... Should I try Diagon Alley? No way... Damn! Ok... calm down, Andi! I need a floo. Where can I find one? At any wizarding place... and this man knows none.'

"Hey kid, you all right?" the cab driver asked seeing Andrei wasn't answering.

"Yes, sir, just thinking where it was my dad said we should meet."

'Think, Andi! Ok... Hogwarts is a wizarding place. I obviously can't go there... but children go there from King's Cross station, so there must be a floo there, right?'

"Can you take me to the King's Cross Station, sir?"

"Can't get enough of traveling, kid?" the driver smiled and motion for him to get in the car.

"Apparently." Andrei said as he sat in the back seat.

Andrei was rethinking his decision. Why would he go to his Dad's place at all? That thought started the train of others. Why did this always happen to him? He wished Viktor was here. Even if he was being a git this year he still missed him. 'Stupid quidditch! What's so fun about it anyway?'

Unlike Viktor he never liked flying. It wasn't the fear of heights because he enjoyed sitting on the roof back home in Bulgaria, but the thought of the sore butt from sitting on the wooden stick did not appeal to him. Quidditch even less. The crowds yelling from the stands and players all full of themselves. Only once he attended a game during this year at Durmstrang and it was only because Viktor wanted him to be there.

"Sir, could you take me to the nearest hotel, please?"

"Changed your mind?"

"Yes. I'm not looking for something expensive, though."

"There's this Inn not far from here."

"Thank you, I'm sure it will be fine."

"Where are you from? Your accent is a bit strange."

"Russia." he lied. It wouldn't do to tell any unnecessary information.

"Really! My sister went to St. Petersburg this winter. She said it was amazing."

"I'm sure it was. Did she go to Ermitage?"

"No idea. Probably. She went on and on about the hats and beverages, though."

Andrei chuckled. He could just see the appalled faces of his Russian friends from Durmstrang.

"I'm glad she had a nice time."

"Well, we are here."

Andrei handed driver the money and thanked him on the way out. The place was not impressive, but it would do. Considering the amount of money he was carrying it was perfect.

He took a room with a single bed and made himself comfortable. He sent Hoof with a letter to Alexander telling him where he was and not to worry, but that his Dad should consider picking him up soon. He was pretty sure it would cause an uproar with his step-dad but that was exactly what he was hoping for. A bit of trouble for his esteemed father.

Finally after refreshing himself he made his way to the entrance hall and took a seat there. He enjoyed just watching people and thinking up stories about each of them. He was observing an old lady with a little girl skipping around her when someone spoke to him.

"Hallo there, may I join you?"

Andrei nodded and the elderly man took a seat beside him.

"That's my wife." the man said, noticing where Andrei was looking at.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"It's quite all right, child." he smiled and a few of his wrinkles disappeared "That's my granddaughter with her. She is so restless." the man sighed.

Andrei nodded.

"How old is the girl?"

"She will be four next week." the man stated proudly "My wife and I thought a trip to London would be a good birthday present for her."

"I don't mean to sound rude but where are her parents, sir?"

"Do not worry, son, you could not be rude if you tried." the man smiled but that smile very soon disappeared as he answered the question "My son remarried and left Lucy with my wife and I."

Andrei frowned in thought.

"Doesn't he care about her?"

"I am sure he does. I just wish he would show it to her more."

"Sometimes life's just not fair." Andrei shook his head, his eyes still on the jolly girl.

The man looked at Andrei and asked something that seemed to be bothering him.

"What are you doing here all alone, son? Where are _your _parents?"

"My Dad is on his way. He forgot to pick me up at the airport." Andrei spoke bitterly.

The man just let out a long breath at that.

"I do not understand people today. Children should be our greatest treasure and the source of joy, not something to push away and forget about at first chance."

"Try telling that to my father and he would probably explain how deeply disappointed he is you would think such a thing about him." Andrei struggled to keep a casual expression. For a first time since he received that letter at Durmstrang he felt the tears burn his eyes. He refused to cry then, but his facade was reaching it's breaking point.

"I am sure your father is very sorry for what happened, little one. He is coming to get you and you will sort it all out." the man said trying to comfort him.

"Just like your son and granddaughter will, sir?" Andrei rubbed his eyes and looked at the man that held so much hope "I won't beg him to love me, sir. If he doesn't then it is his loss."

The man shook his head.

"He does. And if he didn't you would both have a lot to lose. Do not let that happen. Don't let yourself become bitter. Give him a chance and learn from his mistakes. Never let your child feel the way you do now." the man gave him a reassuring smile.

"Would you forgive your son for abandoning his daughter for his new wife? Because that's pretty close to what my father is doing."

"Oh, lad, I'm sure he did not abandon you. He will be here soon. He is willing to try things with you around. Don't waste that chance, it is one my Lucy may never have."

Andrei politely nodded but didn't seem convinced.

"Andrei!"

Hearing his father's voice he looked once again at the stranger. The man nodded his head in direction of his granddaughter. The girl was reaching up to her grandma asking to be carried. The woman shook her head and petted her auburn hair as she pouted.

"Thank you." Andrei said when the man stood up to join his family.

He cupped Andrei's cheek and smiled. Nodding his head he silently walked away. He only turned once to see the tall man rushing to the boy he was talking to. With the stern face he did not give away a feeling of an easy going man, but with son as bright as that boy, he was hoping they would sort out their problems.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Again Severus did not speak until they were at the safety of the Manor.

"Who was that man?" he snapped at his son.

Andrei shrugged his shoulders and quickly concluded it was the wrong thing to do. Severus' glare would send most man running for their lives.

"You don't know? How could you be so irresponsible... "

Andrei tried holding back his temper but at that he failed miserably.

"_I _was being irresponsible? And where were you during that time?"

Severus continued the staring match they started. Neither would look away and neither would back down. Finally, remembering the old man's advice Andrei caved.

"He was there with his wife and granddaughter. We just talked."

Seeing that Severus had nothing to say he tried to start a different topic. The one that has been bothering him for a long time.

"Dad... I want you to know something..."

"Now what did you do?" Severus snapped.

Andrei reminded himself to stay calm, but it was bloody hard. How were they supposed to have a civil conversation if they were both on edge.

"Please, just listen." when Severus took a seat and waited for him to go on he did, "If you ever... and I'm not saying you do now, but... if you ever want to be with someone... you know... in a more serious relationship..." Andrei gulped and looked at him, but his dad's face was unreadable, not that he was expecting anything else, "...well... I guess... I wouldn't mind it... if it made you happy that is..." he finally allowed himself to trail off.

"You wouldn't mind?" Severus asked passively. His face betrayed nothing and it unnerved Andrei more then ever.

"No, I wouldn't." he confirmed adamantly.

"And why would you think it so important to inform me of this new resolution of yours?"

Andrei observed his father's face_. 'Not a twitch!'_ he thought, got to admire the man for that.

"I explained everything in that letter a few months ago."

_'No way I'm the one who's apologizing again! Either apologize, Dad, or just don't mention it.'_ Andrei thought.

"The one that so graciously arrived in the middle of the Great Hall in front of the whole student body?"

"Yes, that is the one." Andrei answered. Deciding to play his father's game he put his best blank mask on.

Severus eyed his son suspiciously.

"The one I answered and you never sent a reply back?"

"Yes."

"Will you answer my question now?"

Andrei was confused. _'What question?'_

"No, I think it is time you gave _me _some answers."

"How, may I ask, am I to answer any questions if you do not even trust me enough to stay away from my mail?"

"You told me to stay away so you could keep secrets from me."

"Secrets I am entitled to keep."

"And you ask why I do not trust you? I am simply asking you to put some faith in me. Trust me that I will listen and understand. You do not protect me when you keep secrets, Dad."

Severus leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"Did Alex tell you that?"

"He raised me. It is only expected of me to learn a few things from him I wouldn't normally from you."

Severus nodded and didn't look so amused at that.

"You are correct. You would not have learned it from me, Andrei. I have secrets. I always will. And unlike Alex, I believe I am protecting you by keeping them."

"Let me rephrase that, Dad. You can not protect someone you lost."

Severus went rigid, even Andrei noticed it.

"It is up to you. I can't be here if you don't trust me. I will be in my room if you wish to talk." Andrei said as he moved to stand up.

"Wait." Andrei sat on the edge of the chair "please, sit."

'Finally!' , Andrei reclined back.

"All right. We shall talk. What is it that you want to know?"

"Tell me about your relationship."

Severus was about to deny again but Andrei clenched his fist around the armrest and one look at it told Severus there was no use in hiding anything any more. He nodded.

"I didn't know how you would react if I told you." Severus stated with uncertainty.

"Which is why I told you that I would be fine with it. I admit, a few months ago I wouldn't have been." Andrei closed his eyes and chewed his lip but decided to tell the whole truth." A few hours ago I would still be mad you chose him over me, but not anymore."

"What?"

"Please, just tell me now. It's all right, I promise."

"Is that what you thought all this time?" Severus asked, eyes wide. He leaned forward in his seat so he could see his son better. "That I would choose someone over my own son?"

"Well you did spend the last day of my visit with him. What was I supposed to think?"

Severus was at the loss.

"If you knew I wasn't at Hogwarts why didn't you say something?" Severus asked defeated.

"I lied to you. I opened your letter, how was I supposed to talk to you? I tried to convince myself it didn't matter. And when Vik said I should discuss it with you , you blew me off."

Severus was devastated. He never thought Andrei would come to those conclussions. When that letter arrived telling him his secret was out he was only concerned about his own feelings. Never did he think how Andrei felt. What affected him the most now, was the fact that no father would behave the way he did. Without a single thought to his son. To his defence he did have Andrei's wellbeing in mind but he could also see now how he had hurt him in process.

"I thought I was protecting you... and... I was frightened.." Severus whispered. "I am sorry. I never meant for you to go through that." he pulled back, carding his fingers through his black hair. "I did everything in my power just so I wouldn't lose you. And it all went wrong."

"Because you wouldn't say the truth when I practically begged you." Andrei insisted.

"I will now. Please, forgive me." Severus found it harder now to keep his voice from shaking.

Andrei nodded. It nearly brought tears to his eyes but now he knew everything would be fine. Viktor was right, they just needed to talk_. 'It wasn't easy though...'_

"Tell me."

Severus sighed.

"I met him while he was a student at Hogwarts." seeing Andrei frown he hastily added "Nothing happened until he graduated."

"So, what, he is twenty years younger then you?" Andrei arched his brow. This was unexpected.

Severus chuckled.

"Hardly, you little brat. Eleven."

"Ok, I guess he at least _looks _old enough to be called step-dad." Andrei shrugged.

Severus was unbelievably relieved his son was taking it so well. It felt like the huge weight fell of his chest. As for Andrei he was honestly surprised this came so easy for him. Since he was assured his Dad loved him, this man didn't pose such a threat.

"We could ask him, but I don't think he would mind being called that."

Andrei looked at him startled. _'We?_'

Severus wondered if he went to far, but then Andrei relaxed a bit noticing his Dad included him in his plans now.

"So, tell me more and then I may actually want to meet this mysterious admirer."

"He is a pureblood..."

Andrei huffed. At Severus' inquiring glance he explained.

"Like I care... Unless he is a bigoted fool? Oh, Merlin! He is a new generation Death Eater, isn't he? That's why you didn't want me to..."

"Slow down! He is nothing of a kind."

"Oh... then why did you mention it?"

"Because it would explain why he wanted to meet you so much." Severus stated plainly.

Andrei was gobsmacked.

"He wants to meet me?"

"Of course. Family is important to him."

"And how exactly does he know you have a son?"

Severus was silent for a bit, but he reluctantly tried to answer to the best of his abilities.

"After a while he wondered... why I wouldn't... get to know him better." Severus seemed satisfied with his own answer so he nodded to himself. 'It would suffice'.

"You mean have sex with him?" Andrei asked truly puzzled.

Severus sputtered.

"So how come you told him about me?" Andrei asked with a frown, not looking even a bit flustered by his Dad's reaction. Severus took his time to recover.

"You're ten! You are not supposed to... talk like that!", what went through his mind was more along the lines of 'not know about that' but Andrei obviously did.

"Oh, come on, just call it what it is. It clears up the confusion. And I'm eleven."

Severus sighed and resigned himself to explain.

"I had a responsibility to let him know I could become pregnant. Since there wasn't any way to know that unless either my father gave birth to me or it had already happened to me I took the liberty of telling him about you. So, he knows I have a son, but nothing more."

"So he wants to meet me, but he doesn't even know my name." Andrei stated, wondering about the twisted logic of the whole thing "By the way, what's his name?"

Severus was looking at him straight in the eyes. Without a single emotion displaying in his voice he answered.

"William."

Andrei waited for the last name, but since none came he decided to let it go for now.

"Ok. So when do I get to meet Will?"

"It's Bill. I will arrange a meeting at an earliest convenience, if you are amenable."

"Sure. The sooner the better." he waited a bit and when it was apparent Severus had nothing to add he asked "So I'm not getting a little brother soon, am I?" he asked disappointed.

Severus arched an eyebrow, stunned by his son's audacity. Knowing the only way to stop this nonsence was to go along with it he smiled.

"Is Viktor not enough for you?"

"Yeah, you're right. Sometimes even having Vik around is too much." he laughed "So it better be little sister then."

"Why not? Perhaps, unlike my firstborn, she would learn to respect her elders." Severus said as he left the room, after all these months, his heart finally in the right place.


	10. The Butcher and the Gift

**Full Summary**: How does a spy's son live in a war-ridden world? Severus has an answer: he doesn't. If you don't look for trouble it does not have much chance of finding you. So, trusting his friend with his most prised possession Severus plays cards he has been dealt and tries to make the most of it. Follows the events in books until GoF.

**Pairings**: SS/? (will be revealed later on), SS/BW, VK/HG

**Warnings**: slash, mpreg (if any of it does not suit your taste, please read no further)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters, or the magical universe in which the following story takes place. I do own Andrei and his friends, though.

.

"...English..."

"**...Bulgarian...**"

'...thoughts...'

_...Flashbacks and letters..._

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

.

The Butcher and the Gift

.

.

After nearly a month has past Andrei started wondering what the hold up was. Perhaps Bill changed his mind and didn't want to meet him after all? Well, there was nothing he could do about it. He has done his duty and let his Dad make his own choices. If those choices happened to be unfavorable for Bill then it really wasn't his fault and he was glad for it. Very proud of his own mature decision he came down for breakfast.

For a few days now he had a distinct feeling that he was forgetting something important. He was hoping it would come to him when he least thought of it, but this annoying feeling of someone poking in the back of his mind was driving him crazy.

Preparing himself a sandwich with tomato, eggs and kashkaval (he asked Alex to send some from back home with Hoof, the breakfast without it was unimaginable) he poured some yogurt in a cup and made himself comfortable. His mouth watered as he took the huge sandwich to his mouth. He chuckled at the thought of what must his brother eat now and nearly choked on his food.. He was probably on some vegetable diet and hated it. But that was the price of playing quidditch and dumping your little brother for it.

For someone with such an appreciation for tasty dishes and deep dislike for quidditch Andrei was surprisingly fit. Team sports were really not his thing. He preferred to keep his exercise to himself, run a few laps, do some push ups and stuff like that. Viktor never missed a chance to make fun of his eating habits, though. 'Viktor... something about Viktor...' Andrei tried to remember whatever it was in the back of his mind but once again gave up.

"Good morning." Severus greeted making his way to the teapot.

Andrei mumbled something, his mouth full at the moment. Severus shook his head.

"How come Alex never thought you some manners?" he mused.

"Don't know." Alex answered in between the bites.

"What are you eating anyway?"

A very long mumbling and then gurgling noise was his answer. Severus was forced to revert his gaze from the abominable sight of a chewing boy.

"Come again?"

"I said it's a sandwich with tomato and cheese. Very nutritious."

"Very caloric I would say." Severus corrected.

"And very delicious."

Severus gave up. There was no point in arguing with this boy and it was best to save his energy for now. 'At least he seems to be keeping himself in shape.' He seated himself across from the bottomless food processor that was his son and was relieved when the sandwich was gone. Andrei was slowly sipping his yogurt, savoring the taste.

"I am glad you had a pleasant meal." Severus said sarcastically.

Choosing to ignore the comment that was supposed to rile him up, Andrei subtly changed the subject.

"So, what's up with Bill?"

"Last night I have received a response from him. He would be honored to join us at the dinner the day after tomorrow."

"How come he didn't answer sooner if he was so honored?"

Severus shot him a sharp look. Andrei understood it all too well 'No more messing with Bill or else! But where's the fun in that?'

"He is not in England right now. He will visit in two days."

"Where is he? What's he doing out of England?"

"He happens to be a curse-breaker for Gringotts bank in Egypt. One of the best if I may say so."

"You may not, you're biased."

"I used to be his professor, I recognized the potential even then."

"Are we talking about the same potential?" Andrei smirked.

Severus was perplexed. 'Where would he learn that kind of speech? Alex and Viktor wouldn't mention those things in front of him, would they? And Durmstrang rules are even harsher then Hogwarts ones, so there is no way he would hear about it there, right?"

"His magic has always been strong and he was a bright and hardworking student." Severus refused to take a bate.

They sat in uncomfortable silence. Or at least Severus did. Andrei was still calmly gulping down his drink.

"Have you bought a present for Viktor, yet?"

"Hm?"

"His birthday is in a few days. Have you forgotten?"

"**BIRTHDAY!**" Andrei jumped from his chair and slapped his forehead.

Severus tried to hide his amusement at the reaction.

"Relax, I will go into town this afternoon. You can come along and look for a suitable present."

"**NO! You don't get it! **He will expect something more then just some trinket I bought at the last moment!"

"Well, that is unfortunate, since that seems to be what he will be getting this year."

Andrei slumped in his chair.

"I knew I was forgetting something."

"And now you know what. Be ready to go after lunch."

Andrei nodded but didn't look too pleased. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been teasing Viktor how he didn't care about him and went of to play quidditch ignoring his little brother's needs. He will never live this down...

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Given the amount of time he had to come up with the idea of a birthday gift and limited possibilities of muggle shopping area (which in itself was a little scarce) Andrei was quite impressed with the solution he thought of. Now if only he could pull it off with his father breathing down his neck.

When they left the Manor Andrei insisted to check out the jewelry store. Severus was the first to enter. The door bell chimed signaling their arrival. The man behind the counter greeted them warmly and they started looking at the various rings and necklaces. Severus pointed out a few that he thought would suit Viktor but Andrei discarded them instantly. The shop keeper tried to meet his needs but that didn't go well either. Andrei was on a mission and knew exactly what he wanted.

"I don't like any of these." he told Severus.

"Then I suggest you look again, this is the only jewelry store in the area." Severus replied patiently.

"Excuse me, but if you tell me what it is you are looking for perhaps I would be able to help?" the shop keeper tried.

"Some kind of locket. It has to be at least an inch in diameter."

Severus looked at him oddly but did not comment. The man went behind the curtain in the back of the shop and came back a few seconds later carrying a wooden box.

"Something like this perhaps? I removed it from the window since nobody seemed interested in it, people tend to buy more fashionable things nowadays."

When he opened the box Andrei's eyes lit up. This was exactly what he was looking for. It was a long, thin silver chain with an oval shaped pendant. The pendant was made of amber with silver around the edge.

"It opens. Here, let me show you." the man said and showed Andrei how to open it.

Andrei just looked at Severus with puppy dog eyes hoping that for once it will work on him.

"Are you certain this is what you want?" asked Severus with a hint of displeasure, his arms crossed.

Andrei nodded.

"Fine. It is a gift so wrap it accordingly, please." he told the shop keeper.

"No, it's ok! We'll just take the box." Andrei cut in.

Severus did not care much what Andrei does with it as long as he likes it. So he payed for the item (it was a close call once he heard the price) and let his son lead the way to the grocery store.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

It didn't take long for Severus to find out what a hyperactive brat his son turned into inside the supermarket. He was jumping from one row of shelves to another. Each time he stopped to grab one item he saw another and ran to take that one too. All that without even asking if they could afford the junk he's been throwing in the cart.

"We have a strawberry syrup, there is no need for a chocolate one, Andrei."

"This one's better!" he said and disappeared from sight, presumably to get a vanilla syrup.

It was a complete surprise to Severus when he came bouncing back with a bottle of whiskey in his hands.

"Don't run with that! And why in the name of Merlin did you bring it?"

"We need to have some beverages at home! We are going to have a guest, you know?"

Severus nodded and took the bottle from Andrei before the boy managed to drop it. When he took a closer look at it he saw it was one of the finest one could choose and not too expansive either. Gently he lowered the bottle into the cart and went to find his son.

Fifteen minutes later Andrei was nowhere to be found. Severus picked up a few more things he thought were necessary along the way, and decided that Andrei will find him when he runs out of energy or things to see. He went to the long line of people waiting to be served in front of the meat stand thinking what a waste of time it was. This was not how he usually bought his food, but with his son around he could not visit wizarding places.

To his surprise Andrei was first in line. He made his way to the front ignoring a few elderly people protesting how he should wait in the line.

"What about that one?" he heard Andrei ask the handsome young man that was trying to sell meat.

"That would be a shoulder steak. I think it's delicious and it is fresh. And before you ask, thereare _no_ bones in it. Would I be too optimistic if I hoped you would buy it?" the man asked exasperated, but didn't seem to mind the questions enough to send the boy away. And that was telling something considering the dozen people complaining in the line behind him. 'Perhaps it was Andrei's accent', Severus mused.

Andrei smirked at the man. In any other occasion Severus would be proud of that smirk but now it nearly gave him a heart attack. His son, his little boy was flirting with the butcher! 'He's eleven for crying out loud!'. Severus, to everyone's delight (Andrei and the butcher not included) jumped in before Andi could answer.

"A whole chicken and two flank stakes, please." he said giving Andrei a menacing side way glance.

The man handed him his order and he hurriedly pushed Andrei out of there. He could still hear a few cheers from the remaining customers.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Did you see that guy? He's perfect!"

"He is at least fifteen years older then you, not to mention your own age." Severus scowled as he furiously pushed the cart towards the cash registers.

"Well that's nearly the age difference between you and Bill, right?"

"Bill is of age. Merlin, Andrei! Stop acting like a teenager and enjoy the childhood while you can!"

"I _am _enjoying!" Andrei said, helping Severus pull things out of cart at the same time.

"You know what I mean! I didn't even know you prefer boys...You are too young to be making passes at the man like that!"

"Oh... So he is prettier then Bill?" Andrei chuckled.

Severus turned, looking murderous.

"This has nothing to do with Bill, and everything to do with you! Stop acting like a spoiled infatuated girl and do something useful" Severus whispered and Andrei knew it was the end of discussion..

He turned back to unloading the cart thinking about the 'stupid butcher who got him into trouble'.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

There were times Andrei was glad his father worked at Hogwarts. Times like now. As long as it kept him away from his lab Andrei was satisfied. During those times that Severus was away, Andrei would use his lab and brew as long as he could. After all his Dad did give him a permission to use both lab and the ingredients. He did not say to which purposes though. It was a perfect opportunity to try out a few of his potion theories an hopefully use them on Vik's present.

He noticed that none of the charms placed on the usual lockets and rings were satisfactory, and none could avoid detection. It was weird that no one came to think of using potions instead of spells. Perhaps because, as his Dad put it, wizards do not appreciate the fine art of potion making. But Andi did. Andi figured that with constant quidditch injuries his brother needed a bit of luck. It occurred to him also that Viktor would not wear the locket if it gave him an unfair advantage in the match, but what Vik doesn't know won't harm him.

Just a few hours before Bill's arrival Andrei has finished his little project. Naturally his Dad's lab was a mess, half of the ingredients was gone and the other half spread out systematically on the table. On the same table was a bunch of paper which Andi used for writing down the results of various tests, most of which unsuccessful. However, in the end he seemed to have done whatever he was up to, after all he studied about these things for the better part of his life. He was pretty sure it would work just like he imagined it to.

.

The locket was his own work of art.

Inside the pendant was bezoar dust mixed with the calming draught. If necessary a person could drink it from the pendant and it would have the same effect as bezoar against the poison but would make the drinker panic less in the given situation. Andrei was positive he got that part right, it only needed some adjusting so the bezoar wouldn't react to the draught. And not to mention drinking stuff from the pendant was not exactly hygienic but it was the best solution he could come up with.

The next two potions were more complicated. _Felix felicis_ was one of the hardest to make, even when it didn't require any experimentation and altering. Andrei found a way to make the effect last longer then just a day but it's potency dropped drastically, or at least that's what the calculation said. Since he didn't have much time on his hands he settled with that. He dipped the pendant in the bowl with it, letting it soak thoroughly. Then he let it dry so it wouldn't interfere with other potions.

The _Finite potion_ was the only one he invented all by himself. There was no guarantee it would work later on, but so far it did. It was just last year that he figured out how to substitute the _Finite incantatem_ spell with the potion. The only trouble was that the potion stopped every spell the person came in contact with, including those he cast himself. He did his best to fix that _little_ glitch, and prayed it actually worked. If not, Viktor will have his head...

Anyway, the present was all set. He returned it to the box and wrapped it in shiny blue paper. It was the first time the wrapper didn't have a snitch theme which testified to the fact he had forgotten this year's birthday. He also attached a short note with a spellotape telling Vik about bezoar part. It wouldn't be much use unless Vik knew it was there. He hoped it made up for the seemingly lousy gift. He also mentioned how Viktor left him alone with Sev thus lowering his expectations for a good present. And if Andrei cared to be honest with himself the pendant itself really did look a bit pathetic and ordinary if you didn't know about the added improvements.

But what's done is done. Andrei sent of his gift with the dark phoenix and waited for his Dad or Bill to arrive, whoever came first.


	11. Know thy rival

"...English (speech)..."

_'...thoughts...'_

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Know thy rival

.

June 18th, 1993

.

Andrei was getting more and more nervous by a second. All of his confidence went out of the window when he realized that he's been waiting for four hours straight and still there was no sign of either Bill or his Dad who went to pick him up. How he wished there was something to do in the Manor. He tried reading for a while but didn't get much further than the few lines when his thoughts wondered off. He decided to do something he never did instead. Focusing on something he knew little about was a good way to keep his mind off more pressing matters.

With that thought he found the broom cupboard and snatching his Dad's broom headed outside. He mounted the broom and kicked off carefully. This was Viktor's way of dealing with things but he was growing desperate when all other attempts to keep his mind blank failed.

After a couple of minutes he was drifting slowly some five to six feet of the ground (no reason to take it to the extreme heights after all) mindful of every move he made. It was not relaxing but that wasn't what he was going for anyway. He was stiff and concentrated hard on clinging onto broom but at least his mind did not wonder to Bill and Dad.

A few more minutes and he was so immersed in flying that he failed to notice an astonished expression his Dad was directing his way from the doorway, a tall redhead standing beside him. He didn't even notice when the said redhead went back into the Manor and came back carrying another broom. Severus tried to stop him but he apparently wouldn't listen.

Andrei was focusing on his grip and tried to direct the broom just a little bit higher, just so his feet wouldn't be touching high grass anymore. The broom did not agree with him, though. It never did. It gave a lurch forward and just as Andrei was about to steady it, his heart in his toes a hand came out of nowhere and stabilized it with a firm grip on the tip.

"Whoa, easy! No need to run from me so fast." Bill laughed good-naturedly.

Andrei's eyes were pinned on him now, forgetting all about his broom. The blush crept on his cheeks but disappeared just as quickly.

"Don't go beyond the wards, Bill." Severus bellowed from his seat on the bench.

Bill smiled at Andrei and stirred them both in a different direction.

"You might want to keep a better hold on that broom?"

Andrei didn't appear to understand him he just stared.

"…so I can let go of it?" Bill added amused.

"Oh! Sorry..."

Andrei shifted his hands and took control of the 'damned thing'. He composed himself quickly, or as quick as possible straightening on the broom. Tentatively he let go of the broom with one hand and extended it to the cheerful young man hovering beside him.

"Andrei Krum, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said regaining some of the confidence, but still slightly embarrassed.

Bill frowned a little at the name but accepted it, following the same formal introduction Andrei has started.

"William Weasley. Call me Bill." the last part indeed sounded like an honest plea so Andrei nodded chuckling and relaxed a bit.

"Perhaps we should go back to the house?" Andrei asked, still slightly uneasy around Bill.

"Not too good in the air, huh?" Bill winced sympathetically.

"Nope, just not good on the broom..."

Bill smiled as they landed next to Severus who already made a move to help Andrei. Not one of his best thought over actions. Andrei pierced him with the look that clearly said _'no more embarrassment, thank you!'_

"So I'm guessing you're not a fan of quidditch either?"

Severus followed behind them when they entered the Manor, glad that Andrei was trying to make an effort.

"I sure can live without it." Andrei replied with an expression that reminded Bill of his lover when he relaxed enough to let him see beyond the mask.

"Well, that drastically reduces the number of quarrels in household." Bill said as he had a flashback of his brothers bickering from an early morning about their favorite teams.

"You wish! A day couldn't go by without Mum breaking up a fight between Vik and I." Andrei laughed.

Bill stopped in his tracks and didn't know what to make of this revelation. Severus guessed what he's been thinking.

"Andrei grew up with a very good friend of mine. He considers his wife a mother. Viktor is their son."

"Doesn't he know that?" Andrei asked, genuinely surprised.

"Your Dad has been tight lipped about you, Andrei. I didn't even know your name until I met you outside." clearly annoyed young man said.

"Wow... I thought he told you everything..."

" Nope, I just entered the circle of trust today it seems." Bill told Andrei, trying to tease Severus which Andrei picked up.

"Hmph... don't hold much hope, for what I've learned secrets stay secrets whether you're in or out of the circle." Andrei stated, trying to hide his smile. Bill was turning out better then he hoped.

"Oh, well... you can't expect miracles I suppose..."

Severus groaned in annoyance to their unified jesting.

"Now I know why I've kept you two apart." he said.

They all went into a dining room where Severus had already set the table. It was much too large for only three of them but he made sure they would be comfortable and still close to each other. After all the point of this evening was to bring the two most important people in his life closer together. Bill was lost in thought as they took their seats, Severus at the head with Andrei and Bill on each side. Bill studied Andrei's posture and every move he made. Other than his eyes and accent he was all Severus… and not as scrawny as he imagined Sev at that age. He wondered if he would make a connection if he met him not knowing Sev had a child. _'Despite the similarities, probably not'_ he thought.

As Severus was serving dinner he decided to find out more about the mystery boy in front of him..

"You don't live in England, right?"

Andrei looked at his Dad trying to non-verbally ask him how much he should reveal.

"I trust Bill enough to tell him the whole story, but the true extent of his knowledge is up to you."

Andrei seemed satisfied with that answer and tuned to Bill.

"I live in Bulgaria. Why did you ask?"

"Your accent is a bit off. You go to Durmstrang?"

"Yes. But it won't be as interesting this year since Vik won't be there." Andrei nearly whined, the only thing that stopped him was a nearly-stranger listening.

"Your brother?"

Andrei nodded and started piling food on his plate.

"Take it easy, Andrei, we won't take the food away." Severus warned.

"Oh, come on Sev. Let him eat in peace."

"If I let him eat in peace I won't eat at all. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about."

Andrei frowned but slowed down a little.

"So, Bill... you are a pureblood?" Andrei purred to his Dad's horror and Bill's surprise.

"Yes, I'm from a pureblood family, not that it should matter." Bill said making sure to let Andrei know he didn't like the insinuation.

"Do you follow the traditional ways?" Andrei said nibbling on his steak.

"Some, but I like to be open minded to the new ideas." replied Bill carefully.

"And what is your opinion on the husband's position in marriage?"

Severus finally saw where this was going and nearly sagged in relief. He feared Andrei was taunting Bill and trying to drive him away somehow. But his son's concern he could handle. Bill must have realized it too since he resumed his meal after a long pause this subject caused.

"My belief is that both sides should be equal, of course. Although I don't think my Mum would agree with that." he laughed "Dad might be the head of the family, but Merlin forbid he disobeys Mum's orders."

Andrei cocked his eyebrow. This turned out interesting. With Krums it was a frighteningly similar situation, not that Alex would ever admit that.

"Dad mentioned you have a big family."

"Huge! Five brothers and a sister, all younger..." he sighed dramatically while Andrei gaped in horror.

"And Viktor complains about having one! With five mini me-s he would lose his mind!"

Severus shivered at that. "I dread the thought."

"But don't you love me?" Andrei asked looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"The innocent look might have worked before you ogled the butcher with those eyes." Severus deadpanned.

"Wow, you started early, didn't you?" Bill added slightly surprised. By this point he had a feeling that not much could surprise him about Andrei.

"I resent that! I did not ogle that man; I simply appreciated his physical attributes."

"Of course, I am certain those people in the mile long line would have seen it that way."

"They have nothing to do with it." Andrei insisted.

"And yet they were forced to endure the horror of your unimpressive wooing."

"Like you would do it better. I bet Bill was the one to make the first move in your relationship."

"He was. It is not a bearer's place to impose himself on any man."

"So I'm supposed to wait for someone to take pity on me?" Andrei asked, abandoning his plate in trepidation.

Bill laughed softly. He wished he had a camera because Severus' indignant look was priceless. As Andrei said, he took pity on his lover and saved him further embarrassment.

"Not pity. I approached your father because I recognized a wonderful man somewhere beneath that cold exterior. It intrigued me and drew me closer to him. When he finally accepted my advances it was hard for me to believe my own luck."

"Yeah, you were lucky all right! It could go either way. What if he really was the slimy bat people thought him to be?"

Bill gaped. That was not what he meant to say at all. "I meant to say how lucky I was he accepted me."

"Forget it, Bill. He understood perfectly well what you meant." Severus said scowling at his son "And he would do well to listen for once."

"Well, I'm not going to just sit and wait, if I like someone I will find a way to be with that person."

"As long as you don't embarrass yourself that is fine with me." Severus gave up trying to convince him. Besides Andrei is still too young to worry about that, or at least he hoped so.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

They finished the rest of the dinner with a light chatter. Andrei had to admit he liked the redhead. He appreciated both Bill's and his Dad's efforts to let the conversation revolve around him. He truly enjoyed the evening.

The group retired to the living room. Andrei tried to find out more about Bill and his family while Bill was attempting to ask his own numerous questions about Andrei's life in Bulgaria. In the meantime Severus brought each of them a piece of cake which was soon left forgotten on the coffee table waiting for the two to take a break in their respective interrogations.

Andrei was explaining all about Durmstrang Institute and his friends there when Severus actually got interested and listened intently. After all, Andrei has never told him about his first year at Durmstrang, a fact that he regretted more than anything else this year.

"...And then there is Maarika. She is really pretty and smarter than most. Usually she hangs around Valentin but I think she has a crush on Vik."

"And do you have a crush on anyone?" Severus said, eagerly waiting for a response.

Instead of answering Andrei blushed bright red and finally noticing his cake ignored his father.

"Let me guess, there is someone but you don't have the guts to approach him. Am I right?" Severus smirked "Wasn't it you who said you will have anyone you want?" he pushed.

"I will! I just don't want this guy bad enough to risk my reputation, and that's all that matters. Right, Dad?" Andrei put on a cute fake smile.

The clock chimed nine at that moment. And for Bill it wasn't a moment too soon. He recognized a touchy subject when he saw one,

"Well, I should be going..."

"Mum gave you a curfew?" Andrei chuckled, dismissing the argument with his dad.

This time it was Bill who blushed. Severus on the other hand just smirked and stood up.

"Andrei, if you ever get to meet Molly you will understand the true meaning of the concept 'strict parent'."

Andrei gave him a _'like I don't know'_ look. Catching it with a corner of his eye, Bill abruptly burst into laughter and Severus just nodded to the shocked Andrei.

"She can't be worse then you... right?" he asked uncertainly, convinced they were exaggerating.

"If Sev was anywhere close to my Mum's protectiveness you wouldn't know how to light the fire beneath your cauldron 'till you're at least twenty, Andi." Bill said appealing to Andrei's love of potions.

He barely held back the eruption of laughter that threatened to escape him when Andrei visibly gulped.

Handing Bill his leather jacket, Severus approached him, touching his arm lightly. He seemed to be pondering how to get any closer with Andrei still in the room.

"Umm... If anyone needs me I'll be in my room. Bye, Bill, it was nice meeting you." Andrei said and made a hasty retreat.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Andrei lay in his bed trying to fall asleep, but with the day he just spent it was impossible. In the dim light of his room he could just see the photograph on the nightstand. It was one of those rare pictures of him and his Dad. Most of the others were either with Vik in the picture too, or the whole family. But this one was made by Alex when Andrei was around six and gave his Dad a big, slobbery kiss on the cheek. It was Andrei's personal favorite.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"I was hoping you were awake." his Dad said as he entered the room. He sat on the bed and Andrei took the opportunity to snuggle closer.

"May I ask for your unofficial opinion?" Severus whispered, trying not to disturb the tranquility of the moment.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Andrei asked in the same way.

"You know I do. I wouldn't be putting you through this if I didn't, Andrei."

"Who do you love most, though?" Andrei asked.

"Myself." Severus smirked.

"Sorry, forgot... After that?"

"You will always be on that prestigious second place. That is one promise I can't break. Times may come when I will strongly wish it, but I know you won't budge from that spot you have in my heart. " Severus smiled.

"And if Bill tries to take it away from me?"

"If that is ever to happen I know you will fight him off. You are like a feisty dragon when something is taken from you. Not to mention I will provide all the backup you need."

"You mean it?"

Severus kissed his head gently, reassuring him he was there to stay. Andrei raised his head, trying to convince himself of that.

"You have that look again." Andrei said, a wide smile adoring his face.

"And what look would that be, young man?"

Andrei reached past him for the photograph and showed it to him.

Severus remembered that moment well. How could he forget the absolute pride and adoration he felt for his little boy, or the gratitude for gesture so natural and sweet as laying a big slurpy kiss on his cheek. That was the moment when he felt the full joy of fatherhood, his heart swelling with all the love and protectiveness for the boy who thought the world of him only because he was there.

Andrei watched emotions play on his face. He wished to see that look ever since the picture was taken. It was the reason he always kept it at his bedside.

The only thing that made him sad was that it could have happened a year ago if only he was more open minded and less jealous and scared.

Severus tucked him in as his eyes closed and moved to leave the room. A sleepy voice made him pause as he closed the door.

"I missed you, Dad."

A single tear of joy, or maybe relief ran down his face. _'I missed you too, son.'_


	12. A note for Albus

**Full Summary:** How does a spy's son live in a war-ridden world? Severus has an answer: he doesn't. If you don't look for trouble it does not have much chance of finding you. So, trusting his friend with his most prized possession Severus plays cards he has been dealt and tries to make the most of it. Follows the events in books until GoF.

**Pairings**: SS/?, SS/BW, VK/HG ...

**Warnings:** slash, mpreg (if any of it does not suit your taste, please read no further)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters, or the magical universe in which the following story takes place. I do own Andrei and his friends, though.

.

"...English..."

"**...Bulgarian...**"

'...thoughts...'

_...Flashbacks and letters..._

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

.

.

A note for Albus

.

It was almost noon when Andrei decided to leave the bed. It was a hot day so his sheets clung to him but memories from yesterday were still vivid and he wanted to just stare at the ceiling and replay them in his mind.

It was a bit weird his dad hasn't shown up to wake him yet. 'Perhaps he is brewing in his lab'. Just to make sure he threw his sheets off and got up. That was the only motivation he had to face this extra-sunny day. He walked down the stairs still in his night shorts and sleeveless shirt.

Entering the kitchen first, he squinted at the blinding light coming from the closed window. 'Could it be any warmer!' Snow, rain, storms, fog, clouds and nice sunny days, he had no problem with, but this was just too much. He barely got up and was already drenched in sweat, with headache on the way. He tried to open the window to let some air in at least, but it wouldn't budge.

One look at the table told him that either his Dad forgot to make breakfast or he thought Andrei has had enough for three days last night, which was unlikely. He got used to the warm breakfast in the past few days. Confused he made his way to the lab, only to find it locked. Locked! 'Why would he do that?'

A frown marring his face, Andrei wondered what else this hellish day would hold. Barefooted he paced to the foyer, and grabbed doorknob to check the yard. Locked. 'What the hell!' His Dad was nowhere to be found and he was locked inside with nothing to do. Checking bathrooms and the bedroom he made sure he was really alone. What was worse there wasn't even a note that might give him a clue where his Dad left this early in the morning. Well, maybe it wasn't that early, but still...

Well, if he couldn't leave, at least he could get some info on the situation. It turned out more and more like those muggle candid camera shows and it freaked him out. Making his way back to the kitchen he took a pen and a peace of paper.

"**Hoof!**"

He wrote a short message for his dad in Bulgarian and it showed just how he felt at the moment. His semi good mood was completely ruined now. Folding the note he reached to put it in Hoofs beak. But the phoenix was nowhere in sight.

"**Hoof!**" he yelled more urgently.

No answer. Andrei blinked. The heat was annoying him and the lack of draft, which was constant in the manor, wasn't helping any. Making his mind he ran upstairs to his room. At least the windows were open here. He picked up his wand. There wasn't a trouble he couldn't get out of with a little help from magic.

"**Accio broom.**"

Nothing. He sighed. 'Now what?'

Walking downstairs again he made his way to the broom cupboard. All that walking up and down was tiring him. He tried to get the broom but that too was locked.

"**Alohomora.**"

The door was stll locked. He turned on his heel and walked to the kitchen window.

"**Alohomora!**"

The window remained stubbornly closed. There was only one thing he hasn't tried yet and it was the fireplace. 'But then again where would I go?' Just so he could make sure he wasn't completely cut off in the house he threw the floo powder in. The flames turned green and he threw his scribbled note in it.

"Diagon Alley" he said, not really caring who would read it. After all it only said he was locked and couldn't get out, no indication who sent it or who should receive it.

It didn't matter anyway since the note was still floating in the green flames.

"Knockturn Alley! Kings Cross! Leaky cauldron! Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Headmaster's office!" he screamed, annoyed.

The flames erupted and engulfed the peace of paper. The next moment it was gone.

"**Yes!**" Andrei exclaimed. Finally something happened although after yelling Kings Cross he wasn't really expecting it anymore. And now his note was safely in the hands of Albus Dumbledore. '**Well, it's not my fault he locked me in and made me do this...**' Andrei thought when his Dad's furious face appeared in the back of his mind.

At least he could go to Hogwarts if something happened. '**Something like the rugs catching on fire from all this heat.**'

Andrei walked back to his room and just to confirm his theory stuck his hand out the window carefully. First there was a warm feeling that could be contributed to the hot summer day but a bit further it turned to the scolding hot air barrier. '**He put up the wards. Paranoid bat!**'

He raised his wand and started chanting, trying to bring down the complicated wards. But his meager first year knowledge on the subject wasn't enough to even put a scratch on it. A few seconds later he gave up.

Throwing himself back on the bed he wondered why he even got up, it certainly wasn't worth the try. Waiting for his Dad to return he went back to ceiling staring he interrupted earlier.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a much better morning then Andrei Krum. He was woken by the ministry owl delivering the news of the first escape from Azkaban prison in history. Since then he went to the Ministry, read McNair's, Fudge's and some nameless guard's report on the subject. Even read Daily Prophet's article on the vicious murderer on loose. Once he returned to his office he was accosted by his staff trying to find out what was happening in the ministry. When the 'staff meeting' was dismissed the only ones left were Severus, Minerva and himself. He made a firecall to Arabella Figg warning her to keep an eye on young Harry's house. A long morning indeed.

"Albus, do you think Mr. Potter should go to the Burrow this year? With Black on the loose..."

"No, Minerva. The Weasleys have left for Egypt this morning. Harry is safe as long as he stays at his Aunt's house." Albus said, no sign of twinkle in his eyes.

Ever since he went to the ministry this morning Albus was wondering about Sirius Black. His thoughts drifted to the boy's Hogwarts years and he just couldn't make a connection with a man he turned into. Sirius Black he knew would never betray his best friend's trust, and simply adored young Harry. How could this happen to them? So many young lives ruined. He himself took all the necessary measures to protect both Potters and Longbottoms when they went into hiding. If there was any way to avoid the dreadful prophecy he would have done it. And he did his best. Condemning a child to such a fate was simply not right. It was only fortunate that both Neville and Harry survived the attacks. He wondered how Harry's life would have turned out if he lived with a loving godfather as was his parents' desire. But it was not to be. Albus wished he had at least suspected Sirius' duplicity at the time. He might have been able to stop the tragedy then. But Sirius was never anything but loyal to his friends and Order. How could he change so much? Why did he change at all?

"And what measures will be taken to protect Potter while in school?" Severus asked.

"I am sure the Minister would think of something." Albus frowned.

"I have no doubts in that myself, Albus. What I wanted to know is what exactly we would be subjected to this following year."

"I honestly do not know Severus, and neither does Cornelius right now. He is not the most organized person I know."

"So you have your own plans, correct?"

Dumbledore smiled at his colleague.

"I do have something on my mind. Or rather, someone."

Albus could practically see the wheels turning in Severus' head, and clearly saw a moment when it all clicked to place.

"Lupin?" he snarled.

"I do believe Mr Lupin is between jobs right now, and as far as I remember he was quite proficient in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Minerva took one look at Severus and couldn't hold back anymore.

"Don't you think you should offer that position to Severus, Albus?"

Severus looked at her bewildered and Albus chuckled at the suggestion.

"And why would I do that, my dear Professor? I was under impression Severus was satisfied with his current position."

"And what in the world gave you idea I would want to be around those wand waving dunderheads, Minerva?" Severus asked, appalled.

"Well, students were saying..."

"You are a deputy headmistress, woman! Don't you think you would know if I applied for that ghastly position?"

"Well... I suppose I would..."

"If there is nothing el..."

Albus was interrupted by the swooshing sound from the fireplace. Severus jumped from his chair and had his wand trained on it. Albus simply stood and turned towards it, although there was caution in his graceful moves.

The only thing they hadn't expected was to see the small note. Albus walked towards it, Severus still pointing his wand at it, just in case. Casting a few charms on the peace of paper Albus deemed it safe to be picked up.

He looked at the writing on one side, noticing that it was written in hurry, even though the script itself was neat. What amazed him was that the note was written in Bulgarian.

_**You locked me in! I am hungry and hot! Where are you anyway? **_

"Hm... interesting."

"Albus?"

"It appears I locked someone." Dumbledore looked up from the note, puzzled, but clearly amused.

"What?"Severus asked through his teeth.

"Albus, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Minerva asked.

"And apparently I forgot to feed them." Albus said, his face scrunched as if he was trying hard to remember if he really did.

Albus handed the message to Severus so he could see.

"It translates to..."

"That stupid little...!" Severus started but took off towards the fireplace.

"Severus?" Albus asked now truly intrigued.

Severus sighed, his hand in the bag of floo powder.

"Never mind, Albus. The note is for me."

This truly was interesting if Severus Snape had someone who would send a note like this. And a foreigner at that. Albus opened his mouth to ask more but it seems Severus anticipated this.

"I have a friend's son visiting, Albus."

"Ah, of course, Severus." Albus beamed.

"Albus, whatever you're thinking..."

"Thinking, Severus? Whatever would I be thinking? If you said it is a friend's son you are babysitting then I believe you."

"I am _not _babysitting! He is more then capable..." he broke off "Good bye, Albus, I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Severus threw the powder into the fire and said in a clear voice a destination that had Albus' twinkle return full force.

"Prince Manor!"

Albus watched him leave thinking how there is always a thing to brighten your day when you look for it hard enough. Unknown to him, there was an upset young wizard not too far away who did not share his opinion.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

A/N: This will be the last update from me this year so I wish you all happy hollidays and a veeery HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	13. Veela vs Dragon

**Full Summary:** How does a spy's son live in a war-ridden world? Severus has an answer: he doesn't. If you don't look for trouble it does not have much chance of finding you. So, trusting his friend with his most prized possession Severus plays cards he has been dealt and tries to make the most of it. Follows the events in books until GoF.

**Pairings**: SS/?, SS/BW, VK/HG ...

**Warnings:** slash, mpreg (if any of it does not suit your taste, please read no further)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters, or the magical universe in which the following story takes place. I do own Andrei and his friends, though.

.

"...English..."

"**...Bulgarian...**"

'...thoughts...'

_...Flashbacks and letters..._

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

.

Veela vs. Dragon

.

.

After he came through the floo Severus was assaulted by a minor heat wave that left him staggering. He felt a short stab of guilt but suppressed it with accustomed ease. Taking down the wards he opened the windows and breathed in the fresh air that now surged through the Manor.

Standing in front of his son's door he contemplated how this should all go down. The last thing on his mind would be to start another silly fight. Taking a deep breath he knocked and entered the room.

The sight that greeted him was not the one he expected. Andrei was sprawled on his bed, humming some tune he didn't recognize, but as soon as the boy noticed his entrance he turned and sat up on the bed. Severus was surprised to see there was no trace of anger on his face, more of a confused look.

He was glad they seemed to be on the same page, at least for now. With both of them having such a short temper it was a good thing they learned to control it.

"Care to explain your imprudent use of floo a few moments back?"

"You didn't leave me much of a choice there." Andrei shrugged.

"Whatever possessed you to contact the Headmaster? Can you not perceive the danger you put yourself in?"

"In all honesty, dad, no."

"And which part of that is so hard for you to grasp?" Severus gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Why would I be in danger from Dumbledore? As far as I remember you and Alex have always trusted him."

"He is a nosy old coot who would nullify everything Alex and I did to keep you safe, turn my life upside down, demand I stop hiding and take responsibility for my mistakes, trust you into my hands while I still have classes to teach and position to uphold among the Death Eaters, therefore exposing you to the rest of the world and all that thinking he is working in our best interest." Severus tried not to raise his voice but failed miserably, his anger overwhelming him. "Anything else you do not comprehend?"

Andrei raised his eyes defiantly and Severus was surprised to see unshed tears there.

"And letting people know about your _mistake_ is, of course, unacceptable." Andrei stated.

Severus backtracked to what he said and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Merlin, no! Andrei that is not what I meant..." he pulled his fingers through his hair.

"You were quite eloquent there, dad."

"Andrei...", he sighed, "I wasn't thinking straight, I am exhausted and..."

"But you didn't mean that? You don't think having me was a mistake?"

"I may regret some things I did back then, but I do not regret having you here." Severus carefully explained.

"But if you could do things differently, you would, wouldn't you?"

Severus wavered. The truth was he would never let that Death Eater scum touch him again if he had any choice in the matter, but telling Andrei that wouldn't go well.

A few silent moments were enough for Andrei to notice his indecision.

"I suppose I should be happy you can't change the past, then."

Severus waved his wand and the messy sheets his son pushed away recklessly on his bed folded themselves. He put them away and took a seat next to Andrei.

"Andrei, never think you are not wanted. The reason I hesitated was my reluctance to consider the feelings I had towards your father at that time."

"Oh... I didn't think about that."

It did come as a shock to Andrei. He hardly ever thought about anyone other then Severus being involved in his conception. Of course, he knew he had a father and that he was in Azkaban but other then that he wasn't curious to know anything more about the man and even if he was, Severus wouldn't tell.

"Did you ever love him?" Andrei was uncertain whether he should be asking that.

Severus scooted closer and put his arm around him.

"I did, but that was before I met his true self."

"Do I look like him?"

Severus' eyes roamed over Andrei's face and slight build. He liked to think his son took after him in every way that mattered, but there was no denying resemblance to his other father. However he felt the strain of this day increase it's hold on him with this conversation and decided to put an end to it.

"Any resemblance you may have to that man is purely physical, I assure you." he noticed Andrei was put off by that answer but he ignored it."What matters now is that you need to realize that as much of an ally Dumbledore wishes to be it is still unsafe for you to reveal any further connection to me."

Andrei sighed, frustrated by the change of subject.

"You should have left a note or something before you left."

"Honestly, it was the last thing on my mind." Severus, now drained, rubbed his eyes .

"But you did take time to eliminate every chance of me leaving the house, going as far as locking the broom cupboard. Not that it would matter since flying out the window was impossible due to the wards..." Andrei rambled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't lock the broom cupboard."

"Oh... well it was locked."

Andrei could see Severus frown in confusion. However a moment later it turned into an apologetic look.

"After I saw you loose control on that broom I thought it safer..."

"Is there anything around here that I am _allowed_ to do?" Andrei stood up in anger.

"You could always try reading or brewing."

"How about going out? Let's visit the village!"

"Andrei, now is not the time to leave the Manor..."

"**What? Why the hell not?**"

"English and no cursing, if you please. And to answer your question, because there is a dangerous fugitive on loose, so I am not taking any chances."

"Is that why you left this morning?" Andrei dropped back down to sit next to Severus, his anger abating a little.

"Yes. I had no choice but to talk to Albus about this course of events as soon as possible."

"Did you know him? Why do you think he'd come after you? Or me for that matter?"

"We always knew my past could come back to haunt me, Andrei. This is just one of those times."

Andrei nodded but didn't seem satisfied.

"Can I at least go for a run around the Manor?"

"That would be fine, as long as you are within the wards. And Merlin knows you need a proper exercise with all that junk you eat. I am still amazed you are not as fat as Goyle with that food regime." Severus shook his head.

"Speaking of food I haven't had my breakfast yet. Wanna join me?"

"If I have a choice, I prefer not to watch you consume food while I'm eating, thank you very much."

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

It was nearly sunset and unsuspecting Andrei was sitting on front porch, when Hoof materialized in front of him. Startled, Andrei held back a curse that was on tip of his tongue and grabbed a letter from Hoof's beak, earning a glare from the black bird.

.

_**Hey, Andi**_

_**I got your present. Somehow I get the feeling you were running out of time when you bought it. Never mind, though. I love it! Thanks, kid. The bezoar dust is a nice touch, too. **_

_**The fist time I put it on, mum asked, and I quote: "Get that grotesque thing of your neck, Viktor!" It was hilarious! I kinda thought to put a permanent sticking charm on it just so I could see her face.**_

_**Joke aside, it's not the most beautiful thing you could have picked but it's useful, and let's just say it's 'fascinating' so I won't be taking it off any time soon.**_

_**I hope you are not still mad at me, Andi. Just try to understand that Quidditch means a lot to me so I couldn't just throw that away by telling dad to keep us at home. If I thought Konstantinov posed a threat to any of us I would have told him, but all that kid can do is make threats so don't let him get to you. Especially not when you get back to Durmstrang. Try to stay as far away from him as possible. **_

_**How is Severus? Dad will be sending a letter to him soon. He wants to know how you're doing and I think he wants to make sure you haven't killed each other yet.**_

_**I train hard every day, and I never thought I'd say this but I'm getting tired of it. Not of Quidditch, just practices. In three days we'll play an exhibition match against Ukraine. Or at least the others do, I guess I'll be warming the bench. Everyone in the team is older then me, and they don't trust me yet. Dad says it will happen with time, but I'm losing patience and it's really hard. **_

_**Write back soon.**_

_**Vik**_

.

The letter brought out a vindictive smile on Andrei's face. 'So not everything was rainbows and roses for Vik either.' That thought somehow made up for everything he's been through since leaving the school. Every morning he opened his eyes he would think what a good time Vik must be having while he was stuck here with his dad. Even though he tried to deny it there was always a bit of jealousy gnawing at the back of his mind.

And now it was all gone. Andrei let out a loud laugh. He was being mean, and was perfectly aware of it, but the irony of it was amazing.

"Andrei?" Severus appeared on a doorstep behind him.

"Hey, dad!"

"Did I miss something funny?"

"Nope, just Vik cheering me up with his letter. The cosmic justice and all that..." he chuckled.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to today's match..."

Sofia clapped her hands as hard as she could but she could barely hear it over the roar from the stands around her. Alex stood beside her, proud smile spreading across his face. Just a few minutes ago Viktor told them he made the first team. The youngest player in history of Bulgarian Quidditch.

"… Bulgarian fans are still filling the stands, and... Great Merlin, what is that!"

Heads turned towards the northern stand where, above the Ukrainian supporters, the huge dragon flapped it's wings. Gray scales shimmering in sunset and blood red eyes made people scream in fright and a few closer to Alexander started running for the exit, knocking over a few veela in the process. Stunning women changed their shapes, screeched indignantly and spreading their wings flew up in the air.

A roar of laughter spread from those standing closer to the dragon. Prying his hand free from Sofia's sudden grip, Alexander pulled his omnioculars out and directed them towards the rival part of the stands. Now he could clearly see that the dragon was conjured by a few more fanatical fans, but he had to admit it truly was a work of art.

"**A faithful representation of Ukrainian Ironbelly. I'm truly impressed.**" Sofia heard him say.

People were still running aimlessly in panic while the security tried to keep some semblance of control. Sofia wondered where the commentator was.

"**Shouldn't the commentator be trying to calm the masses?**"

"**I believe he has his hands full, honey.**"

And indeed the poor man seemed to be struggling to keep his handsome face from being clawed by two enraged veela at the moment.

A few minutes later though, the crowd seemed less wild and most people were sitting in their respective seats waiting for the glorious moment when two teams would make their appearance.

Finally, the young man who everyone was anxiously waiting to hear managed to magically raise his voice and clear his throat in obvious attempt to keep composure.

"Hello to everyone who joined us in the past few minutes and hello again to those who already recognize my dulcet voice! I've been told I should be grateful I still have it thanks to our darling little beasties in the front rows." veela's faces contorted in anger in front of Alexander and he knew troubles have only just begun for that blabbering idiot, "I've also been told to inform those who are still pushing through the crowds in blind panic that the dragon you see is NOT real. If it was, chances are this stadium would have gotten a long due redecorating before you even pulled out your wands, if you had enough sense to do so anyway. And now, the moment we've all been waiting for! I present the National teams of Ukraine and Bulgaria!"

The roar was deafening. Two teams zoomed through the air in perfectly synchronized patterns greeting their fans. Players in dark blue jerseys flew around their frightening mascot, while their opponents demonstrated their impressive skills. Alexander saw Viktor's face light up with delight. His heart swelled with pride and glee. Viktor made it. This is what he always wanted of his life and he made it happen! He heard Sofia's cheers on his right and laughed wholeheartedly. He only wished Andi was here to see his brother, but they didn't know until the last minute that Viktor would be in the first team.

"In blue robes: Holub! Dolinsky! Pavlik! Baranski! Kovalsky! Gnatenko! Aaaand Saksaganskiy! Well, that was a mouthful... anyway, in red: Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaand Krum!" Each name was followed by applause and cheers. "And this will definitely be an interesting game! Bulgaria has decided to try out their newest asset. The youngest player in the history of Bulgarian Quidditch! Viktor Krum! Only a few days ago he turned 17! Fresh out of school ladies and gentlemen!"

The referee flew down to the field and released the balls.

"And they're off!"

Alexander and Sofia could barely follow the Quaffle without their omnioculars, but it pleased them to see Viktor didn't have those problems. He seemed to always know where his teammates were and helped as much as he could while still looking for the Snitch. He turned to share his opinion with his wife but was interrupted by the commentator's angry shout and couldn't help but think that the kid was getting a bit annoying.

"What! You can't be serious! You obviously joined us _after_ they went nuts today!" People were confused what was going on, and furious supporters from both sides took no qualms in expressing their opinion of his lousy commenting.

Alexander looked up and saw what caused all the commotion. Ukrainian supporters have pulled out a magnificent banner saying 'Our claws are sharper then yours' with a moving picture of mighty dragon claws on one side and smaller Veela ones on the other. He tried to turn to his wife to point out the banner, but was once again held back, this time by a hand on his shoulder.

"We must talk." It was said in a whisper but Alex heard it clearly.

When he turned he came face to face with a man he hoped never to see again.

"We have nothing to talk about. Leave me and my family alone!"

"You don't understand, Alex. Please, give me a chance to explain..."

"Don't call me that! You lost that right when that brat of yours cast an unforgivable on my son!"

"Alex, this is important..."

"And that wasn't? Get out of my sight Lisovskii! I always knew your actions were far from ideal and still I made excuses for you, knowing there's something hell of a lot worse then you out there, but hurting a defenseless kid puts you on a whole new level indeed!" Alex pushed away the man's hand with a look of disgust.

A long whistle from the referee and the eruption of cheers all around drew their attention to the field. Sofia jumped into Alex's arms and enveloped him in the hug , not noticing the pale looking man beside him.

"**He caught it! He won! We won!**"

Viktor could only catch a few words from their young commentator "… the star is born! Young Krum has caught..." the rest was drowned by the waves of yells and cheers from the crowd. Alexander didn't pay much attention to his surrounding he just leaned in to kiss his beautiful wife.

When he turned around, still smiling, Lisovskii was gone. And he couldn't be happier.


	14. Lightning and Thunder

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated this story and I am really sorry for neglecting it. I would also like to apologize to all those who reviewed and didn't get my answer, but I thought you guys would appreciate a new chapter more than some empty promises, so I worked on it instead. **

**Enjoy!**

.

"...English..."

**"...Bulgarian..."**

_'...thoughts...'_

_...Flashbacks and letters..._

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Lightning and Thunder

.

August 28th, 1993.

.

Andrei found himself walking aimlessly in the garden, thinking about his friends. Alvin and Maarika were the only ones he heard from during summer, while Valentin and Rolf never answered his letters.

He entered the Manor still deep in his thoughts and moved on towards the basement and his dad's lab. Brewing always helped him clear his mind. He hoped Severus wouldn't be there. The man was edgy since Black escaped from prison and while he tried to hide it in Andrei's company, he always knew it was in the back of his mind. Once he came closer to the heavy lab door he noticed it was slightly ajar, signifying that his father was inside, he never left that door opened if he wasn't. He was even more surprised when he heard two voices inside.

He neared the door on his tiptoes and finally recognized the other voice belonged to Alexander. He was supposed to come and take Andrei back to school but that was supposed to be on September first, which was in four days. Andrei hasn't even packed his things yet. He also didn't expect to leave his dad so soon and even though a summer was pretty dull he felt sorry he had to go.

"I don't know anymore, Sev. First it's just Yaxley, then that Lisovskii kid, then Black escaped and now this… I don't know if I can believe it's all just a big coincidence anymore."

"He had a lot of enemies, Alex. Anyone could have killed him. There is still no reason to believe it's all connected."

Alex huffed in annoyance. "But you do? Severus, I feel like I am going mad. It's like the pieces are there but I just can't get the big picture!" he fumed.

Severus nodded, but he had a faraway look to him. Andrei moved away from the door so he wouldn't be seen but still stood there listening. Someone died. He realized that much and wondered what happened.

"I do have a theory. I thought about this ever since Lisovskii attacked Andrei."

For a few moments all that could be heard was Alexander's deep breaths.

"And it didn't occur to you to share it with me at least?"

"It was farfetched at the time. Now it might make more sense. "

"Well? Perhaps you'd like to elaborate, because I certainly can't explain any of it." Alex interrupted.

"If you let me talk I will." Severus gritted his teeth." As I was saying, it all started with Lisovskii attacking Andrei/ Andrei said the boy was asking for his phoenix. A dark phoenix."

"I know. You think it's something about Hoof?" Andrei couldn't see it but Severus glared at him in annoyance. He impatiently nodded.

" Lisovskii Senior is a Potions Master. Other than myself he was the only one Dark Lord would go to for potions. So it would make sense if he needed ingredients from the Dark phoenix. They are illegal, but I doubt that would have stopped Lisovskii. Those ingredients are extremely rare and not commonly used." Severus stopped talking and Andrei wondered if he was wondering how to better explain it to Alex who knew nothing about potions. "One of a few potions that use such ingredients is a regenerative potion. I believe it was not used since the middle ages. The potency of other potions with the same purpose doesn't even come close to this one. The reason for that are the tears of Dark phoenix."

"I thought Dark Phoenix tears are just a legend. I never saw Hoof shed a single tear, not even when Andrei was hurt."

"They don't cry. Their glands are underdeveloped so they never cry, but they do have them. It is necessary to extract the glands to gather its tears, which is also against the law."

Andrei thought for a second about that happening to Hoof and swallowed the bile rising in his throat. Alexander was completely silent this time.

"Now, as you have probably guessed, with Dark Lords body and a potion that powerful, bringing him back wouldn't be a problem."

Alex's voice sounded strained when he spoke. "So they are trying to bring him back. Do you think they now where his body is?"

Andrei felt chills run down his spine. He remembered the last day of school and couldn't breathe. If he withheld something important from Alex and Severus and something happened… well. He didn't think he would be able to live with it. At that moment he decided to come forward with it; Viktor's career and Quidditch be damned. He pushed the door open and bounced to Alex.

"**Hey, Alex! I wasn't expecting you yet!**"

Alex was a bit shocked to see him and shaken from his newfound knowledge but spread his arms just in time to catch Andrei in his embrace.

**"Andi! What are you doing here? Sev said you went to get some air?"**

"Came back and heard you talking." He mumbled, still snuggling into Alex' shirt.

Alex pulled him away a bit so he could see his face, but Andrei seemed to suddenly develop a strong interest for his feet. Alex figured what this must be about and one look at Severus told him he should speak before his friend had a chance to yell.

"**Andrei, how long have you been listening?**"

"**Since you said someone died**." He whispered, chancing a look at him.

Alex nodded but his face was grim. He turned to Severus. "He does have a right to know. It could happen again, he should know why they wanted Hoof in a first place."

Before Andrei could speak Severus objected. "Lisovskii is dead leaving no one capable enough to brew that potion, so it is highly unlikely it would happen again."

"Lisovskii is dead? What happened?"

"A potions accident they said. It's debatable." Alex answered readily.

"Why would someone kill him?"

Alexander regarded Severus for a moment but decided against his advice. After all, this way he would at least have a piece of mind that Andrei wouldn't be running into something completely unprepared.

"He approached me during Viktor's quidditch match. I refused to talk to him and two days later I was told he was dead. As for why, I don't know yet."

But Andrei has long ago learned to read his expressions. The lines that marred his face were a clear sign of fear that Alex failed to conceal, or perhaps didn't even have an intention to. He thought back to the conversation he just witnessed.

"It had something to do with Voldemort? Perhaps because he failed to finish a potion that would bring Voldemort back?"

"I just don't know. He did seem pretty desperate that day. He probably realized how deep the hole he dug himself into really was. I believe he may have wanted a way out. "

Andrei thought about how far could have Lisovskii come in his plans before death stopped him. He didn't get Hoof's tears, so he couldn't make that potion. And why would someone kill him? Perhaps they found another way to bring Voldemort back and Lisovskii just wasn't needed anymore. "Do you think He might come back?"

"Voldemort? Yes, and unfortunately it might be sooner rather than later."

Suddenly the importance of that 'ball induced vision' had hit Andrei like a rock. At the time he convinced himself Viktor was right and Konstantinov was trying to scare him rather than announce Voldemort's return. Now that hope was slowly crumbling in his head.

"There might be something I forgot to tell you." Andrei tried tentatively.

"And what might that be?" Severus asked before Alex could step in, his patience wearing thin.

Andrei took a deep breath, straightened his back and retold everything that happened that day, leaving out his conversation with Viktor. No use for them both to get in trouble.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He said looking from Alex who was leaning on the solid table to Severus whose back was turned and it seemed like he's been staring at the wall since Andrei mentioned Konstantinov. This moment kind of reminded him of a thunderstorm. When the lightning strikes everything is clear and amazing in its bright light, but then comes that horrible crashing sound which used to make him run to Viktor's room to the safety of his brother's arms.

Alexander's face morphed into a worried frown. He noticed Andrei didn't know what to believe about this anymore, and he himself was getting tired of all the obstacles that appeared in their lives. He was about to ask Severus what he thought about it all when the other man's voice cracked through the air as a whip.

"Damn! You raised an oblivious arrogant fool, Alexander! Of all the moronic things he mentioned this summer one would have thought this would at least be among those! You should have bloody told us right away!"

Andrei stiffened at his spot in the middle of the lab. He felt like gripping something, anything just to stop fidgeting under his dad's disappointed glare, but he was in the clear space with no lab tables or shelves around him. He felt strangely exposed to the anger that swooped down at him, but chose not to give Severus the satisfaction of seeing that. Not this time.

Alexander fortunately seemed to pick up on his rigid state "Severus, he already feels guilty for not telling us, there's no need…"

"No need! A man died, Alexander!" He turned back to Andrei, "Do you even know what he did when he chose to play hero? This is not some childish game! Lives are at stake! A life could have been saved if only he told us sooner instead of being a stupid self-absorbed Gryffindor like that bloody bastard who sired him!"

"That's enough, Severus!" Alexander was ready to use his wand against him if he didn't shut up right away. He walked swiftly towards Andrei who just stood taking it all in. He was about to pull the boy towards him when Andrei avoided his hands and stepped around him so he was face to face to enraged Severus.

Alexander thought the boy would be distressed or shocked, but Andrei's face seemed void of all emotion, and that frightened him. Never has he seen that boy emotionless before, he would always wear his heart on his sleeve.

"If you believe that man would still be alive if you knew about this then you only have yourself to blame. If you didn't hold secrets from me I would have known I was supposed to tell you. And if you are so fast to pass judgment or blame _me_ for someone's death it makes me wonder if that Gryffindor you just mentioned was really as horrible as you always said he was."

Alexander could only watch as Severus' palm connected to Andrei's face. He stood in morbid fascination, unable to move or say anything, but Andrei kept on surprising him when he raised his eyes back to Severus.

"If that was the best answer you could come up with then I guess he wasn't." he turned and Alexander could see a red handprint across his face, but his blue eyes seemed as calm as ever. He watched him walk to the door where he stopped and turned around. The steely glare he directed at Severus proved he had no intention of running away like the child Alexander expected him to be.

"I don't know what he did to end up in Azkaban but in my mind raising a hand against your own child puts you in the cell right next to his."

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Once Andrei was in his room he started packing his things. He was still on autopilot. He didn't think about what happened and it kept him going without spilling a tear. He reached for a picture on his bedside table. It was the one of his dad holding him. He decided against packing it and turned instead to the sweatshirt lying on the chair next to it. Once he packed the last pair of socks he took his trunk and dragged it downstairs where he settled on couch to wait for Alexander.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Severus didn't pay attention to a murderous look Alexander was throwing him. His eyes were still on the spot where Andrei stood just a moment before, his words still replaying in his mind.

"What is the matter with you?" Alexander asked incredulously when his voice finally returned to him. "You practically accused him of killing that bastard!" he took a deep breath to calm himself but his hands were still shaking. "Are you insane? He is a child, Severus. And how in the world was what he said supposed to stop Lisovskii's murder?" Alexander watched his friend like he has grown another head. He couldn't figure out what Severs was thinking and it frustrated him.

Severus on the other hand turned to him as if he didn't know Alexander was still in the room. He focused on the question hoping it would justify some of his words if not actions. His voice was raspy and he explained in deliberately slow manner.

"Anatolii Konstantinov was Lisovski's nephew. That ball Konstantinov threw at Andrei was like a false memory. If you recall it was Lisovskii's specialty during the war. It was a message that was supposed to find its way to you, Alex. He wanted you to know something. He wanted out. He also figured if you knew about that incident you would come to him and he would be able to talk to you without making people suspicious. When that didn't work he went to a quidditch match. Someone must have seen him talk to you and decided it was too big a risk to keep him alive, regardless of his worth as a potion master."

Alexander saw Severus might be right, but the way he treated his son was inexcusable.

"You had no right to talk to him like that. He is eleven Severus, and he couldn't have known this would have mattered at all. To him it was a trick his friend tried to play on him!"

While Severus thought about what he was supposed to say to that Alexander replayed everything n his mind, trying to come to grips with it.

"You hit him…" …_and he expected it._ He whispered, only just realizing it. "Have you done it before?"

When Severus still didn't answer Alexander draw his own conclusions and gripped the table that was still supporting him so hard he thought it might dent. "And I sent him to you. He didn't want it and I still made him go."

Severus snapped out of his thoughts at this.

"Never! I swear to you Alex I never … before this… We had our misunderstandings, but…"

Alexander didn't want to hear any more of his lousy apologies if he even meant them to be that.

"You mentioned something about me raising an oblivious fool? If that is what you really think than you never knew him at all. But what scares me the most, Severus, is that the person you have created in just a matter of moments _I_ didn't recognize either."

Alexander walked out without a glance back at his stunned friend.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

The first thing Alexander saw when he noticed his son sitting in the living room was a huge bruise forming on his face. He winced blaming himself for not reacting sooner. He wondered if Andrei would blame him too.

Andrei stood up and turned to him. "**I'm ready**."

Alexander then noticed his trunk. He didn't originally come to take Andrei back home; he just needed to speak to Severus. Of course he couldn't expect Andrei to stay after everything that happened, so he nodded, unable to come up with any other intelligent response.

"**Are we going to the airport?**"

"**No, I didn't book a ticket.**" He started to wonder how he would get Andrei back home unnoticed. He couldn't leave him alone with Severus to go to the airport, and he couldn't drag him along around London if there was no flight scheduled for today.

"**Floo?**"

"**I don't think so. It can be monitored.**"

"**It doesn't matter. I think Dumbledore knows I'm here.**"

Alexander frowned at him demanding an explanation. "**Long story. Severus probably told him some lie about me, so don't worry.**"

"**Floo it is then. I'll take your trunk.**" Alexander swished his wand and the trunk was levitating behind him as Andrei took a handful of powder from the mantelpiece. He threw it in fire and announcing his destination disappeared in green flames.

Alexander turned around when he hurt soft footsteps behind him. Severus looked at him from the top of the stairs. Alexander realizing there was no need of notifying him of their leave followed his son.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Severus entered Andrei's bare bedroom. Everything was exactly as it was before Andrei arrived this summer, except for a small picture frame sitting on a bedside table. Without his usual grace he sat heavily on the neatly made bed and took the picture in both hands.

.

_Severus kissed his head gently, reassuring him he was there to stay. Andrei raised his head, trying to convince himself of that._

_"You have that look again." Andrei said, a wide smile adoring his face._

_"And what look would that be, young man?"_

_Andrei reached past him for the photograph and showed it to him._

…

_"I missed you dad."_

_._

Drowning in memories, Severus curled up on the bad clinging to that photograph and for the first time in ten years allowed his tears to fall.


	15. You lose some

"...English..."

"**...Bulgarian...**"

'_...thoughts..._'

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

September 1st, 1993

Alexander stood at the small port looking at the restless sea around him. It was cold for this time of year and violent waves crashed against the pillars beneath him. The past few days have been hell for him. After he took Andrei home the boy refused to speak more than one syllable words. It frustrated him to no ends, but he let it go. Viktor and Sofia sent letters asking why he hadn't returned and not wanting to worry them he opted for slight alteration of truth. Covering Severus' actions didn't sit well with him, but he just ignored his conscience. During the day Andrei would shut himself in his room and come down only for meals, but Alexander let that slide too. Now, the boy was standing right next to him, looking a little bit nauseous, but still refused to complain about the impending boat trip… even though the only reason Alexander didn't take him by floo was to elicit some response from him. Noticing his clenched fists Alexander decided enough was enough. Besides, there were things Andrei needed to hear before he left for school.

"**Bottling it all inside can't be too healthy for you. I wish you would just tell me what's on your mind.**"

"**Not much. As a matter of fact, I'm trying to keep it as blank as possible.**"

"**That's not going to work, you know. You will need that brain of yours this year more than ever before.**"

Andrei looked at him in confusion.

"**Things have been set in motion this summer. Voldemort's return is just the matter of time and his followers are aware of it. Many do not bother hiding their allegiance anymore and I am willing to bet neither will their children.**"

"**I don't think Voldemort's return would have that much impact at Durmstrang. England might freak out about it, but I don't think there are many who would care around here.**"

"**You are wrong.**" A raised eyebrow was the only answer to that, so Alexander decided to explain."**You already know about Konstantinovs, but they are not the only ones eager to serve him. Rangelov was a faithful follower to the cause too. So Valentin might have a slight change of attitude this year.**"

"**He is my friend. I trust him.**" Andrei answered with a frown.

"**You shouldn't. He might not want to act differently around you but most likely he will. There are plenty of others from upper years who might be forced to do the same.**" Alex noticed Andrei still seemed reluctant to believe it."**The only reason I'm telling you this is so you wouldn't be taken by surprise or hurt. I am not necessarily saying you shouldn't trust your friends, just be careful.**"

"**I will, I promise**."Andrei thought about it for a few seconds. "**What about those who are not Bulgarians?**"

'"**Durmstrang has always been known for less than subtle approach in teaching Dark Arts. Before you say anything, I know why it is necessary, I went there myself once, remember?**" Andrei nodded. "**However because of that it attracts powerful Dark wizards and students are easily swayed by their ideals and promises. It happened to me and a lot of others not so long ****ago. So, you see, Andi, Dark Lords don't care where you come from as long as you bow at their feet.**"

Alexander turned and saw other students and their parents arrive to the port. At least he had enough time to warn his son of what he might expect this year. Andrei still had a grayish tint to his face so Alexander put his arm around his shoulders in comfort and offered him a calming drought which he eagerly downed. They stood there, watching the water ripple and the top of Durmstrang ship emerge from it.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

September 4th, 1993

Andrei was glad to see he was right about Valentin, but what surprised him was that he had yet to talk to Rolf. He saw him in hallways and at classes but the latter always left before he could say anything to him. Alvin wasn't having much luck with him either. Andrei would spend his afternoons chatting with Alvin and waiting for Rolf to join them but today he realized they were waiting in vain. Rolf stood outside the runes classroom with a boy a year older than them who was obviously explaining something to him, but when they saw the two of them they stopped talking and the other one abruptly left.

Rolf frowned at them and if looks could kill they'd both be dead twice over. He entered the classroom leaving two stunned boys behind.

"What the heck was that about?" Alvin whispered.

"I think it's safe to say he doesn't want to hang around us anymore."

"And that's ok? Why are you being so calm about this?" Alvin asked suspiciously.

"My dad warned me about things like this, I just didn't think it'd be Rolf."

"Warned you about what? Our friend walking out on us?"

Andrei could only nod. "We'll talk later; we'll be late for class."

Despite his calm exterior Andrei thought if this was how the year started he didn't want to know how it would end.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

September 14th, 1993

Andrei and Alvin assumed their usual spot on the loveseat in the common room, their homework laid out all around them, but they paid it little mind. Valentin was sitting in the armchair across from them but he was deep in thought himself.

The common room was full, people talking and laughing together, some trying to do their schoolwork, but soon distracted by others. Andrei's eyes were fixed on one of those who were having fun. The fourth year student threw his head back and his deep laughter could be heard above the noise. Andrei was mesmerized by the sight.

"Planning to do something about it or are you gonna feast on the sight of him for another year?"

Andrei turned around and nearly bumped his head with Maarika who whispered in his ear. He smirked and it was all the answer the girl needed.

"Go, Andi!" she squealed.

Andrei stood up and took a deep breath. Alvin looked at them both like they were crazy.

"Oh, please, I'm begging you! Don't make a fool of yourself."

"Shut up, Al! He's gotta try!" Maarika replied but both of them had face splitting grins while they watched their friend gather courage.

Andrei walked over to the group of fourth years and said something to the handsome boy who proceeded to follow him out of the common room, away from prying eyes.

Alvin and Maarika high fived each other but Valentin frowned, picked up his books and left.

"What's with him?" Maarika asked genuinely puzzled.

"Think he's jealous?"

"No, I' m pretty sure he's drooling after that redhead from third year…"

"Tina?"

"Whatever her name is… Maybe he just couldn't focus on his homework?"

"Yeah, whatever… I wonder how Andrei's doing…"

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Mikhail, the handsome brunette, asked.

Andrei stared at the boy not knowing what to say now that they were finally alone.

"Well… I guess I…" Andrei stopped blabbing and decided to be blunt, "I've been thinking about you over summer. A lot."

"Oh… yeah, I know what you mean." Andrei raised his eyebrows and was about to tease the older boy but was interrupted "I mean, I've been thinking about you, too."

"Really?" Andrei asked before he could stop himself.

"Sure, why wouldn't I? And it's not like you haven't been painfully obvious when you asked me to tutor you in potions last year." Mikhail said in a raspy seductive voice.

"Yeah, well, I guess I wanted it to be obvious, but you never said anything… not to mention you refused."

"I had a girlfriend then, but we broke up this summer. And you didn't really need help.", he said gauging Andrei's reaction.

"So, it's alright to approach you now?" Andrei looked at him through his bangs.

Instead of a verbal answer Andrei felt a soft hand against his cheek and soon sparkling dark eyes came into his view. He felt his heart skip a beat before he became aware of warm, wet sensation envelope his lips. It was bliss and his knees would have buckled if the older boy hadn't wrapped his arms around him.

A few seconds later they pulled away from each other, Andrei still savoring the taste on his lips.

"Was that ok?"

"It was great." Andrei said.

"Then how about we do it again?"

Not waiting for the answer Mikhail raised Andrei's head for a better angle and claimed his lips. This time it was still gentle but more heated. He felt Mikhail's tongue on his lips and he parted them slightly. It was a weird feeling. Andrei felt so exposed but at the moment it only heightened his excitement. His eyes closed and he was only aware of that sweet tongue working wonders in his mouth. The next time he opened his eyes he was seated on Mikhail's lap and looked dreamily up at him, before those wonderful lips returned one more time.

Andrei lost track of time, and it wouldn't be until much later that evening that he returned to the dorm, not even noticing Alvin still waiting for him, nor the relieved smile on his friend's face before he allowed himself to drift to sleep.


	16. False Friends and Coerced Choices

"...English (speech)..."

_'...thoughts...'_

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

False Friends and Coerced Choices

.

October 10th, 1993

.

Andrei felt like banging his head against the desk, but it wouldn't help him solve those wretched equations any sooner. The only sound in the classroom was that of furious scribbling, but he just couldn't focus on the task at hand. It didn't help any that he spent the whole week with Mikhail and hasn't even touched his books.

A crumpled paper was thrown on his desk and he picked it up, glad he wasn't the only one whose mind wasn't on numbers and equations. _Sit with us at lunch. _

He stole a glance at Alvin who had his eyebrows raised waiting for an answer, and frowned, but he also felt a little guilty for spending so much time with Mikhail and ignoring his friends. Alvin shrugged, indicating it wasn't anything specific, they just missed him. Andrei gave a slight nod in return.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

As luck would have it Mikhail was waiting for him after class. Andrei told Alvin to wait and went to his boyfriend. He stood on his toes and pecked him on the lips, but Mikhail decided that wasn't enough and proceeded sucking at his lips. Andrei pulled away before it got too heated and leaned into the taller boy's shoulder.

"I'm going to sit with my friends today, maybe I'll also go out with them later…."

Mikhail frowned. "You could have told me that sooner, before I came to get you."

"I've just decided. Alvin's waiting, I'll see you later." He smiled and tried to get away.

"Sure." Mikhail said but instead of letting go he showed him just how much he'd be missed. They were interrupted by a cough from Alvin, the other students have already left. Andrei turned and smiling from ear to ear went with his best friend to meet Maarika.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Andrei, Maarika and Valentin sat on the blanket playing exploding snaps. Alvin was playing with his wand and levitating a few smaller rocks, making patterns in the air.

"Have you heard from Viktor?" Maarika asked sheepishly.

"Nope, Mr. Superstar is probably too busy training or something."

"Are your mum and dad with him now? You said they would all go, since he is a minor."

"Mum is, dad had to return to work at Ministry. You're still... interested in Viktor?" he smirked.

"No! I'm just worried about him, he's your brother!", she blushed.

"Yeah... I kinda miss him too." Andrei pouted.

"Oh, stop whining you two. He is having a better time than any of us, with all that's happening." Alvin let the rocks fall to ground in frustration.

"But I think Andrei is having a great time! Aren't you, Andi?" Maarika teased.

"Never better, Maar." He gave her a blinding smile.

"Yeah, but I'm so bored! From five our company is down to three."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Andrei objected.

"Sure you are. Face it, Andi, you spend one day a week with us, and the rest is reserved for your boyfriend, not that I blame you...", Alvin frowned.

"You implying you like my boyfriend, Al?"

"Nope, he's all yours, but it bothers me that you are no longer ours."

"Of course I am!" Andrei jumped from his seat and enveloped Alvin in a hug. Alvin screamed and fell to the ground under Andrei's weight. They rolled on the ground while Maarika laughed. Valentin was the only one who noticed a group of students approaching them.

"Well, aren't you a little slut? What would your boyfriend say if he saw you groping another boy?"

Alvin and Andrei disentangled themselves and scrambled to their feet. Maarika stood up to.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Alvin replied to the bulky boy twice his size.

"Protecting your little lover, aren't you?" the giant sneered.

"Leave us alone! We haven't done anything to you." Andrei demanded.

"Of course, now that your big brother is gone you are of the leash... You think you can have any cock you want?"

"And he is pretty insatiable by the looks of it." Another boy added.

"Look how flushed he is now that everyone knows his secret." Another girl put in.

"Let's just go, guys." Andrei helped Maarika pick up their stuff. Alvin still stood glaring at the three students, but he was smart enough to know he'd never win if he started a fight against them.

They left for the castle, leaving the other three laughing.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

October 21th, 1993.

.

"I can't believe it! Konstantinov messed up my potion!"

Valentin, Alvin and Andrei raised their heads from their lunch and looked at distraught Maarika.

"What did Espen say?" Andrei asked.

"Nothing! He didn't see a thing, but Konstantinov waited for the exact moment to throw something in and it just blew up." She flailed her hands to show them what happened.

"Konstantinov sucks at potions, there's no way he knew what to add or when." Alvin said.

"I can't believe it, I'll fail potions because of that git!" her eyes started to water and she rubbed her eyes furiously.

"Don't worry, Maar. I'll talk to Espen. If anything, Konstantinov chose the wrong class to mess with you." Andrei said embracing his friend, while Alvin petted her back.

Valentin watched them, feeling bad for not being able to help.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

October 29th, 1993

.

Andrei sat at the library going through the past issues of Daily Prophet he ordered to be mailed to him. It was a long wait, but he supposed it wasn't easy to send three months worth of daily papers, especially to deliver it all the way from England. He read through all of them and figured he found what he's been looking for for the past few hours.

"Thought I'd find you here, bookworm..." Valentin teased.

"Hey… feel free to have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do. What's this mess you made all about?" Valentin waved his hand in the general direction of cut up papers, marked articles, scribbled parchment and one overturned inkpot, but spilled ink probably couldn't even reach the surface of the table through all the notes lying around.

"Just looking up something. But I guess I knew this before I even started."

"Something interesting? It has to be for you to start at…" Valentin stopped, looking at the papers in front of him."September 1981? Wait… Daily Prophet? Didn't know you were into English history?

"Did you know Sirius Black managed to escape Azkaban this summer?"

"Mhm, I know, it was the braking news. Everyone's been talking about it. They say Hogwarts is bringing dementors to school, can you believe it?"

"Yeah… I was looking for some info about him, but it seems he was only found out as a Death Eater after Voldemort's downfall." Valentin flinched and Andrei looked at him curiously.

"You shouldn't say his name." Valentin mumbled.

"There's not much more he can do to me then what he already has…" Andrei hasn't even realized he said it aloud.

"What do you mean? What could he have done to you? We were born after his downfall."

Andrei didn't bother thinking long on that answer "Yeah, but my dad was a Death Eater and it still follows us around sometimes. And with all that happened last year with Lisovskii, I am not too fond of Death Eaters…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right… so what did you find on Black?"

Andrei was not so much surprised as disappointed that Valentin knew about Lisovskii being a Death Eater. Valentin's dad was one too, so it would make sense Val knew about those things. So he convinced himself it didn't mean his friend knew anything more than that.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

November 23rd, 1993

.

Andrei tried to ignore everyone who looked at him like he was the worst scum on earth, but it still got to him. Every day there would be someone calling him or his friends names, trying to jinx him or sabotage their work. When Alexander told him people might act differently this wasn't what he expected. A few students who changed their behavior towards him he could handle, but it seemed the whole school was against him now… even those who used to like him before.

He walked through deserted corridors, on his way back to dorms. He was thinking about telling Viktor, but what would he be able to do? Even professors couldn't help since most of the hostility took place after classes. He also wouldn't worry Alexander who had to deal with the real Death Eaters over there.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand around his waist. He was led to a classroom, his neck being sensually sucked all the way there. If Mikhail wanted something he got it, he learned that a long time ago, but the problem was that he was equally stubborn and he didn't feel like kissing right now. As soon as the door closed he pulled himself out of Mikhail's arms.

"What's wrong?" the older boy protested.

"Sorry, I don't feel like it."

Mikhail observed him with narrowed eyes and Andrei has never seen him this angry.

"You've been avoiding me this whole week!"

"I 'm not avoiding you! We are together every day!"

"But you spend all your time with your friends! I only get to see you in the evening now!"

"What! That's not true! And they are complaining I spend all my time with you!"

"And of course you will listen to your friends! Who cares about what I think!"

"You're being an idiot! And I don't want to talk to you when you're like this!"

He started for the door, but Mikhail embraced him from behind, nuzzling his neck.

"Ok, I'm sorry, baby. But can't you see that Alvin is jealous? He doesn't want you to spend time with me."

Andrei turned to look at Mikhail's eyes.

"Ok, now I know you're insane. Alvin and Maarika just miss spending time with me, and I don't know who told you all that, but he is most certainly _not_ jealous."

"People are saying things about you that I don't like, Andi. I don't want to believe it, but please don't spend so much time with him."

Andrei's face darkened at the mention of those stupid rumors.

"I'll spend as much time with him or anyone else as I like! And if you think I'm cheating on you…"

"No! No, please, come on, baby, don't be mad at me, it's just that they're calling you names because of it, and I don't want them to talk about my boyfriend like that."

"They are not going to stop being jerks just because I don't spend time with Alvin, Mika. They'll find something else to latch onto. It's not my fault their life mission is to humiliate me or make me a bad guy in all this!"

"Why would they wanna do that? Maybe if you …", Andrei looked at him furiously, "Ok… I'm sorry I mentioned it. Please, let's just forget about it for now… I missed you…"

This time when Mikhail went for a kiss Andrei reluctantly indulged him. Very soon, though, he was lost in pleasure and comfort Mikhail offered.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

December 9th,1993

.

The whole student body seemed to be in the dining hall. Andrei ate his breakfast until a girl next to him screamed and toppled her chair over. He and Alvin stood up to help her as she was trying to get back on her feet. As soon as Alvin touched her hand to ask if she was alright she wrenched it away and ran from the hall. Some students watched in confusion, while some were hiding their laughter behind cups or napkins.

Andrei just stared at the girl's plate and he felt all the pent up rage boil in him. But once again there was nothing he could do, so he sat back down.

"What the heck happened?" Alvin scratched his brow as he sat down himself.

"Look at her plate."

All his friends did and what they saw made their eyes widen in disbelief. There was something that looked suspiciously like a small puddle of blood but it was slowly turning brown.

"_Mudblood_. ", Andrei spit out the word," Someone went out of their way to show her what they think of her."

"I thought she was a half-blood" Alvin asked.

"She is. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Her Mum is muggle and her Dad died when she was little. She lived with her mum like a muggle until she got a Durmstrang invitation." Maarika explained.

"How do you know all that?" Andrei asked. Not many people advertised those facts at Durmstrang.

"She is in the dorm next to mine. Sometimes she comes for a sleepover if her roommates feel particularly vicious about it."

"Has she told anyone? A professor?"

"Who is she supposed to talk to? Karkaroff? He used to be a Death Eater, remember?

"There are other professors at this school too." Alvin supplied.

"Yeah. Andrei, whose dad can make a headmaster piss his pants, never said anything to any of them, and you expect _her_ to speak up. And it's not like half of the staff wasn't here to see what just happened."

"I've lost my appetite." Andrei stated, his face still flushed from anger and helplessness.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Alvin tried to make a joke but it fell on deaf ears.

"Why don't you just give up? You know what they say, if you can't beat them…" a small voice came from across the table.

All three of them turned to Valentin who had spoken.

Andrei leaned over the table and whispered to him. "Join them? Are you insane? They call me a whore, a slut, a bastard and since we have a lady in our company I won't even mention some of the worse things. And you seriously want me to join them?" Andrei asked incredulously.

Valentin seemed a little uncomfortable but he stood his ground. "They wouldn't be calling you all that if you were one of them."

For a second Andrei didn't know what to think. On one hand he would never make himself bow at their feet, but on the other Valentin may be on to something. Still, it made him wonder how long has this been on his friend's mind. Whenever someone said something hurtful to them Valentin backed off and he was never at the line of fire. He was always ignored while he, Alvin and Maarika stood up for themselves. He kept himself as far from Andrei as he could while still being in his company. Was Alexander right about him?

"No, but he might be calling himself things far worse than that if he joined them! Does _traitor_ ring the bell, Val?" Alvin replied, since Andrei was silent for a moment too long.

Valentin just frowned at him and turned back to his breakfast. Andrei, on the other hand, felt the same frustration but for a different reason. He finally found out where his friend's true allegiance lies.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

December 20th,1993

Andrei was sick of writing lies and sending them off to his family. In the past few weeks life became a nightmare, but of course he wouldn't share that with anyone who didn't already know about it.

He'd be lucky if he could get away from insults and curses for more than an hour at time and his friends weren't fairing much better. Mikhail on the other hand was good at avoiding the all around hostility focused on his boyfriend. As a matter of fact nothing bad ever happened when he was around Mikhail. It made him wonder if Mikhail was of same opinion as Valentin. It also made him wonder if he would even survive this year if he didn't change his… or at least adapt it a bit to fit his situation.

Would Alexander be disappointed in him if he gave in, even if he still kept his beliefs? Is that how he and Severus became Death Eaters, had someone pressured them into it too? If he did this, would he stop short of taking a mark some day? He didn't know any of these things but he figured if things don't change soon, he'd be well on his way to find out.

He sealed two letters. One for Alex and one for his mum and Viktor. He was disgusted with himself and how lies and deception came naturally to him. Hoof showed up and grudgingly took the letters in his beak. With the last disapproving glare at Andrei he flamed away. Andrei couldn't help but feel even worse.

He left Alvin to get ready for class and left the dorm.

He walked the corridors, not really paying attention to where he was going or who was there. He was past caring who looked at him the wrong way as long as they kept their mouth shut.

"Andi! Wait up!"

Andrei turned to see Valentin running towards him with a bag on his shoulder and a smile on his face.

"What put _you_ in such a good mood?"

"Guess who has a date with Tina this evening…"

"Well, it was about time! I'm happy for you, mate." Andrei laughed. He was surprised it almost came naturally to him, since by now he was mostly repulsed by Val's company… but it might be because he considered him a friend for so long. He wondered now when exactly he stopped feeling that way about him. Maybe it was even before Valentin let his suggestion slip at dinner that day.

"I asked her last night, and she didn't even wait for me to finish the question! She agreed at 'Will you...'!"

"Well you could have just finished with '…be my wife? ' and save yourself the trouble." Andrei smirked.

Valentin laughed, and once again Andrei was impressed by his own acting skills.

A loud bang interrupted them and a wave of water hit their feet. It came from around the corner so they went to see what's going on. What they found was a small group of students waiting with their wands raised at them. Instinctively Andrei pulled out his, but was immediately disarmed by one of them. A boy caught his wand with ease and swished it in some pattern muttering a spell.

"Hold on, everyone! Don't hurt them yet. I want a duel with a shirtlifter!" another spoke and they all laughed as the first boy threw Andrei his wand back.

Andrei caught it and was about to protect himself when a booming voice of a school healer pierced the air.

"What have you done!" she shrieked when she saw the mess.

"It was Krum, Madam."

Andrei was about to protest just as he realized where they were. The door to the stock room for hospital wing was hanging off its hinges, blown away by the flood that must have ruined most of the potions and supplies inside. He looked around in realization. The spell the boy did with his wand was the same one they probably used to make this mess. All the proof would be against him. But Valentin saw it all, so…

"Mr. Rangelov, Mr. Krum, is this true?"

Andrei was relieved she didn't believe that guy, but only for a moment. His heart sank as Valentin nodded.

"Mr. Krum! How dare you! You will go to Headmaster's office this instant!"

Andrei sighed. He should have known Valentin wouldn't back him up.

"On my way, Madam." He said through his teeth.

She gasped and he realized too late she thought his scowl was directed at her.

"Such disrespect! I never expected this from you, Mr. Krum!" her voice echoed through the corridor as he made his way to Karkaroff's office.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

Andrei stood in front of the Headmaster's desk as Karkaroff explained to Alexander what happened. Alexander was looking at him all along while he listened but Andrei was determined not to look his way.

"There were a lot of students there, Alexander. I can't cover this up, he must be punished in some way."

Alexander nodded and turned to Andrei who stood staring at the wall in front of him.

"Could you give us a moment, Igor?"

"I am going to check the damage and talk to our Healer. It will give you enough time to sort this out." He said and left the room.

Alexander was still observing Andrei. He didn't speak, probably expecting Andrei to say something in his defense.

"Did you do it?" he asked casually, but Andrei could see the effort it took for him to stay calm.

"Yes." he answered. He'd be damned if after all he said in his letters he let Alex in on the truth now.

"Any particular reason for that?"

"If you want me to say I'm sorry then I will, but I don't think it would help any, or would it? "

"I asked for a reason, not apologies, Andrei."

"It was a dare. It seemed like a good idea at the time." he lied.

Alexander deflated a bit and turned to the window.

"I don't understand this, Andrei. If something is bothering you, please, just tell me. If this is some misguided attempt to seek attention…"

"It's not. It was a stupid dare, and I really am sorry, dad" he felt like crying, if only Alex knew how close he was to the truth.

Alexander turned back and looked straight into his eyes. "Is it Severus? You think because he acted the way he did, none of us would care if you decided to start ruining your life?"

"I know you care, dad. I told you it had nothing to do with you. I just wasn't thinking."

"I find that hard to believe."

The pity in Alex' eyes and the blind belief he had in him hurt Andrei more than a slap in the face ever could. He just had to push him away somehow.

"Well maybe that's because you keep seeing Viktor in me! He would always think things through! I'm not as perfect as he is! And I never will be, just face it, dad!" he said bitterly, glaring at his shocked father.

"Is that what you think? Andrei, I love you just as much as I do Viktor, and I always will! Still, I do know you are your own person, just as I also know that that person does nothing without a thought to consequences." Alexander argued.

"And the one time I don't you are disappointed in me!"

Alexander shook his head slowly. "I won't say I'm not, it would be a lie. But I know you are better than this and I believe you know that too."

"I do. And don't worry… nothing like this will ever happen again. I promise. It was stupid and I know that now."

"I hope so, Andrei. This time I'll let Karkaroff come up with some disciplinary action. I won't stop him. And I want this to be the first and the last time I'm called to this school because of something like this."

Andrei could do nothing but nod, even though on the inside he was breaking apart at the thought of what it would cost him to keep that promise.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

January 8th, 1994

.

With nowhere else to go during the holidays, Andrei stayed at school. After spending so much time with Mikhail, Andrei thought about everything that's been happening lately. The past few days have been amazingly quiet. Other students have left him alone and it was a welcome change, although he knew for some time why that was. He had a very disturbing and very real suspicion he was being played. In his opinion, there was really only one way to deal with the whole situation: if they wanted to break him and humiliate him, let them think they succeeded.

That evening Andrei sat in the charms classroom waiting for Mikhail. After dinner he told his boyfriend to be here at eleven and that he had a surprise for him. He was a bit uncomfortable sitting on a cold desk in nothing but his robes but he figured it would be worth it. He just hoped this whole plan would work. If yes he would have the upper hand for once and follow Valentin's advice to join those he can not beat… hopefully without them suspecting he didn't really change his mind. After all, doesn't the saying go '… keep your enemies closer'? This way he would be able to keep his promise to Alex while being able to protect his friends. If he had any luck he would also gain more insight on the matter of Voldemort… However if the whole idea backfires… he would be in so much worse situation then he already was.

Mikhail entered the room and shut the door hastily behind him.

"Don't think I'm not glad to see you or anything, but why wait until after curfew?"

Andrei slid his arms around his neck and pulled him forward to the table. He took Mikhail's hand and guided it under the unbuttoned part of his robe, so the other boy could feel his naked chest.

Mikhail's eyes widened as he caressed the smooth skin there, but moments later he pulled away as if he was burned.

"Wow! Wait! Hold on! This is not right…"

"Why? I thought this was what you wanted?" Andrei buttoned his robe up to his throat with trembling fingers. _'This was way too close!'_

"No! I mean, yes! Well, yes, but not yet!"

"Well, it's been three months so I thought…"

"Andrei, you've only turned twelve, you can't seriously be thinking about going through with this!"

"Oh, so you think I'm too young?"

"I don't think, I know! I mean, look at you! You probably don't even know what you're asking me to do!"

"I didn't really think you cared. Isn't this all for show?"

"What?"

"You all wanted to humiliate Krum's son, right? Valentin told you I'd do anything to be with you, so you and your friends decided to play a bit. None of them bothered me when we were together so I would feel safe around you. How am I doing so far?"

"Andrei…"

"I thought you'd jump at the chance to have sex with me, but that's where I was wrong… It's ok to kiss and hug and talk nonsense but you are too repulsed to have to really touch me."

Mikhail was stunned, just the way Andrei suspected he would be. If he wasn't Andrei truly didn't want to think about consequences of his plan. Having sex at twelve is so not on his agenda.

"No, Andrei, please let me expla…" Mikhail was confused, so Andrei took that as his cue.

"I want in! I don't want to have to fight everyone all the time anymore. I want what you have. I want to kiss you and not be called a slut. I want to spend time with my friends without being jinxed and cursed all the time… I want it, no matter what it takes!"

If Andrei wasn't so absorbed in his role of a desperate lover, he might have laughed at the expression on Mikhail's face. The boy was stunned into silence. _'So, close…Please, let this work! Don't let him suspect!'_ Mikhail blinked a couple of times and finally spoke.

"Ok. I'll talk to the others."

Andrei could have laughed in relief. Instead he just asked what was expected of him to ask in given situation.

"What about us?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to be with me after all you said?"

Andrei thought hard about the answer. _'Of course I wouldn't, you idiot… but how long would I last in Death Eater club without you?'_

"Call me stupid, or whatever else you want, but I still like you. I understand you don't like me, but still…" ok… this was even physically hard for him to say.

"There's one thing you got wrong in all that. I'm not repulsed to touch you. I don't want that to happen because I would feel like I'm using you, and with you being so much younger… I don't know if even _I_ am ready for that step…But honestly, I didn't love you when you first approached me, and yes, I was a bit grossed out because you were only eleven, but not anymore. Geez, Andrei, you figured all this out and somehow turned everything the way that suits _you_. That's not what a usual twelve year-old does... So, what I'm trying to say is that I really like you too. But no sex though! Not yet!"

"Ok… so kisses and hugs?" Andrei asked uncertainly. _'Well… at least he is good looking…'_

"That might work." he pulled Andrei close and kissed him passionately. "I'm glad you decided to join our side."

"Yeah, me too." Andrei wasn't sure how much of those three words was a lie at the time. He was glad he wouldn't take crap from others anymore, but he knew he was betraying everyone who ever believed in him, even if he only wanted to protect them.


	17. World Cup

"...English (speech)..."

"**Bulgarian**"

_'...thoughts...'_

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

World Cup

June 6th, 1994

Andrei was waiting alone at the docks, Durmstrang ship still floating on the water behind him and all his friends gone. Perhaps, _friends_ would be too strong a word. He hasn't spoken to his real friends since February when Alvin made a scene in the middle of the lunch, calling him 'traitorous scum'. Maarika never said anything after he confessed what he had done, but the look in her tear filled eyes was more than enough to tell him how she felt about him switching sides. No matter how much he tried to convince her they were still friends, the answer would always be clear on her face even before she whispered 'no'. Alvin on the other hand wouldn't even let him talk. He would leave classes without a second glance and come back to their dorm at ridiculous hours at night, making it impossible to start a conversation.

So, after a while, Andrei started hanging out with Rolf and Valentin again, although it was safe to say that these Rolf and Val are nothing like they used to be. All of Andrei's hopes for easier year were crushed with this turn of events. Of course, the insults and humiliation have stopped altogether and he could even stop most of his _new friends_ from going after his old friends, but it was for a very high price which made him question his decision on so many occasions. He absolutely loathed his _new friends_. He hated the way they walked, the way they talked, the way they laughed; he even hated the very air they breathed; and through all of that all he could do was go along and walk, talk and laugh alongside them.

Mikhail on the other hand has been as tender and possessive as before. It made Andrei sick. When he came up with this idea he thought he could pull it off easily, but every touch was a torture. By the end of May Andrei couldn't take it anymore and decided to at least enjoy his new position in these circles to the fullest. They wanted lying, devious and self absorbed brat, and that was exactly what he was prepared to give them. He ditched Mikhail for the guy's best friend: a richer, stiffer, duller, less cocky variation of his boyfriend. Where Mikhail would grope him, Yan would prefer to keep his hands to himself; where Mikhail would pull his head back by his hair and passionately explore his mouth, Yan would peck him on the lips; where Mikhail would cuddle on the loveseat, Yan would simply enjoy Andrei's dry humor, which was the only way to let off some steam Andrei had these days. So basically, Yan was a necessary evil, powerful enough so no one dared question Andrei's jump from Mikhail to him. The only downside was that Yan wasn't nearly as gullible as Mikhail which he demonstrated at the start of their relationship when Andrei had first approached him. He didn't care much about what Andrei did when they weren't together, which was thankfully for Andrei quite often, but if Andrei lied or cheated he promised a world of pain. Which was a little ridiculous, considering their whole relationship was a lie, with Yan trying to get revenge on Mikhail by stealing his boyfriend, and Andrei choosing the lesser of two evils.

The summer holidays were supposed to be a welcome change, however he knew he would have to keep up with deceptions and acting, only this time it wouldn't be his friends but his family. If Alexander was to know what's been happening this year and what his son has become… well, Andrei didn't even want to think about that. He is now everything that Alex fought against all these years.

The thought of Alex made him wonder where the older man was by now. He was supposed to pick him up from the docks, but he was nowhere to be found. This situation eerily reminded him of his last summer and Severus forgetting to pick him up at the airport.

Just when he started to wonder if he should go home by himself a tall figure apparated a few feet away and sprinted to him, out of breath. Alex looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He embraced Andrei and apologized for being late. Andrei simply nodded, unsure of what was going on with him.

"**Ready to side-along?**" Alex asked, still slightly winded.

"**We are apparating?**" Andrei raised his eyebrows.

Alex sighed. "**We weren't going to, but I really d****id****n't have time to organize a portkey. Hold tight.**"

When the world stopped spinning Andrei looked around and saw they were in the front hallway of their home.

"**Will you be ok here by yourself? I have to be back at work now…**" Alex frowned, but Andrei could see the regret the man was feeling for leaving like this. Truthfully he preferred it that way. No unnecessary questions and discussions meant no lies spouting from his own mouth yet.

"**Sure, I'm fine!**" he was quick to reassure him "**Go ahead, I'll see you later**."

"**You're ok? I promise…**"

"**Yeah! It's fine… I'll just read something in my room…**"

Alex uncertainly nodded and disapparated, presumably back to Ministry. He didn't return until Andrei was already in deep sleep.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

August 1st, 1994

Between his work, the chaos due to impending Quidditch World Cup, and Viktor's exhibition games, Alex had precious little time to spend with Andrei during this summer. Even during those times he could afford to spend with his youngest, Alex found that Andrei was being strangely evasive and secretive. He put it down to spending the whole summer alone, but there wasn't much Alex could do about that. Usually, he would ask Severus to take Andrei for the summer, but that was now out of the question. At least Andrei was able to go out and spend time with his friends using the floo, so Alex didn't feel too guilty.

On the other hand, Andrei was finally getting used to the whole situation. Time alone helped him put things in perspective. The only thing that bothered him was that he still had to deal with Rolf, Val and occasionally Yan when he decided to visit the regular wizarding places. Either way he was immensely grateful Alex had no time to accompany him at times like this.

He wondered about his new found freedom though… Of course, he knew, Alex wasn't nearly as paranoid as Severus when it comes to protection, but he was surprised he could go wherever he wanted.

The last year panic was all about Sirius Black, but the man managed to slip the dementors again just a month before, so Andrei was left wondering if Alex was aware of the man's connection to him. But from his point of view it was painfully obvious after putting together all the hints Severus occasionally let slip about his real dad. A light wizard turned Death Eater after Voldemort's downfall, arrested and sent to Azkaban, ex Gryffindor… when he added Severus' panic about Black's escape from Azkaban, Andrei came to a surprisingly reliable conclusion that Sirius Black was in fact his elusive father. And the man's resemblance to him, at least from his younger days, was stunning if you knew what you were looking for. With having three dads, biological or otherwise, Andrei thought that at least one would care about what he was up to... but _luckily_ that wasn't the case.

Today though, he and Alex were supposed to join his mum and Viktor at the World cup. Since Viktor turned 17 a few days ago, mum didn't need to be there all the time, but she decided to stay around until the World Cup was over. Yesterday was the opening match, but Alex was too busy finishing up everything in Ministry to take him to watch it. So, instead, they would be going for Viktor's first game, Bulgaria vs Japan, and for once in the past few months, Andrei was looking forward to it.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

But of course, things never go as smooth as you hope they would. Alex was late. Again. And this time for Vik's match. Andrei was sitting in the chair with his backpack full of clothes for the next two weeks. After two hours of waiting, when Alex finally stepped through the floo, he was looking disgruntled.

"**Dad, is everything ok?**" Andrei asked, not moving from his spot.

Alex frowned at him, but didn't say anything. He regarded his son, anger shadowing his haggard features.

"**Dad?**" Andrei tried again, not really understanding what could have happened. And Vik's game has started an hour ago, shouldn't they be in a hurry to get there?

"**Why don't **_**you**_** tell **_**me**_**, Andrei?**" he startled his son with abrupt response, still not moving to close the distance between them.

"**Tell you what? I've been here the whole day. Did something happen at work?**"

Alex's face clouded even more. The look his father was sending him was not one to be ignored. Deep inside Andrei had an idea what this was about and his heart started hammering loudly in his chest.

"**Usually, I'd feel proud when someone complemented on how I raised my children, Andrei. But it's a slap in a face when it comes from a scum like Rangelov!"** Alex's voice was dangerously low and Andrei was now truly scared. He tried to even out his breathing and stopped himself from fidgeting. He put on the confused face instead. However, Alex wasn't finished, "**Care to tell me why such a person would praise your **_**good choice of friends **_**Andrei?**"

It took only a moment for Andrei to compose himself enough to reply.

"**I don't know. I've been trying to help Val during the school year, he has a lot on his plate I guess… Maybe Val said something to him?**"

He could see there was something more there, since Alex obviously didn't believe a word he said.

"**I will not repeat the exact words Andrei, but the rumor has it that… that… you've been m****aking your way**** through some… ****more...**_**influential**__** circles**_** at Durmstrang?**" Alex seemed to be begging him for the reply which would sort this out.

"**Ok… now wait a minute… what?**" he feigned ignorance. "**I've been hanging out with Alvin and Maarika…**" Alex' face darkened even more if that was at all possible.

"**Stop. Lying. To me. Andrei.**" Alex whispred slowly, annunciating each word.

"**I am not! Just ask them!**" Andrei yelled in defense.

Alex looked at him stunned… as if he was trying to come to terms with something. His gaze did not lose that sharp quality and was still trained on him. He looked at his son up and down like this is the first time he saw him in his life. Andrei didn't even know the exact moment it happened, since he was trying so hard to keep his act together under the scrutiny, but the next time he looked, Alex's eyes were filled with disappointment.

"**Dad, please… believe me…**" he was close to tears himself. But Alex just shook his head, feeling the same way,but obviously wouldn't allow the tears to come.

"**I don't think… I am not sure if I can anymore...**" came the regretful reply which probably hurt more than every bone breaking in Andrei's body. "**We should go.**"

He held out the portkey to his son and waited for Andrei to have a firm hold on it before he activated it, not once looking into Andrei's eyes. Andrei wondered how the hell everything can fall apart in a matter of seconds.

.

.`.`.`.`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`.`.`.`.

.

August 22nd, 1994

.

Bulgaria has won every game so far and Vik was unstoppable as a seeker. Even Andrei was impressed by his flying skills. A lot of work and missing school has paid off for his brother. Still, Andrei couldn't find it in himself to be as ecstatic about it as the rest of the people who came to watch the finals. He was wondering around through the tents and crowd after crowd, trying to avoid some people and find other.

"Andi?"

He turned around, staring surprised at the redhead who called his name. There were two other redheads with him.

"Hey Bill, didn't expect to run into you around here…"

"Hey! I'm not the one who hates quidditch! Shouldn't I be saying that?" Bill laughed

Andrei smiled. "Family obligations. The choice has been taken from my hands right at the start." He readily replied.

One of the other two redheads, which Andrei guessed were Bill's brothers, extended a hand to Andrei.

"Hi, I'm Charlie. I'm sure Bill told you a lot of nice things about me." Charlie said, wide grin adorning his face.

"Not a thing actually." Andrei shook his hand with a matching grin.

"Ok, guys, cut it out… Andi, these are my little brothers, Percy" here he pointed at the gangly boy to his right "and well… you've already met Charlie. Guys, this is Andrei, he is… ummm…." Bill blushed and Andrei decided for the good of everyone to introduce himself.

"Andrei Krum, Bill and I met through my Uncle." He said without a hitch.

Bill was stunned for a second, not having expected that, but he had to admit it was a nice save. After all he didn't want to go around spouting Sev's secrets.

"Wait… Krum?" Charlie looked at him like he has just sprouted two heads "Like Viktor Krum?"

Bill's eyes also widened in understanding. "Wait a minute! Vik… your big brother Vik… is actually THE Viktor Krum?"

"Ummm… yeah… didn't you kinda know that already?" Andrei asked quirking his eyebrow.

Bill was opening and closing his mouth while Andrei has put on a cute pout.

"Is now the time when you forget about me and start asking about Vik?"

"No!" Bill managed to recover. "I just didn't think… Hey! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What? That my brother played quidditch? I did."

"Not that he is this good!"

"Who cares? It's just quidditch…"

Three redheads were staring at him in amazement. Well, two… Percy just looked amused. Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"So… I'm off then…"

"Yeah, we should probably find our family now too… " Percy said, seeing as the other two had yet to close their mouths "We've just apparated here." He said excitedly, which left Andrei wondering if this was the first time this guy's apparated.

"Well… ok… see you later!" he waved and ran in the other direction not waiting for Bill and Charlie to recover. After all, the game was about to start soon.

He slowed down when he finally spotted his mum and dad.

"**Mum!**" he yelled. As Sofia turned around and spread her arms he ran straight into them. His mum hugged him happily; she was so excited about this match.

"**Let's go to the Box. Oblansk told Alex we can join him there.**" She chattered happily. Alex on the other hand just nodded and led the way, his face grave, as always in Andrei's presence in the past few days.

As soon as they entered the box, Bulgarian Minister of Magic greeted Alex warmly.

"**Hello, Minister, you already know Sofia and Andrei.**"

"**Ah, yes of course, Alexander. Please have a seat next to me here, my friend! And for crying out loud, whatever you do, don't speak to me in English! This fool believes I don't understand a word he says and I'd like to keep it that way.**" He pointed at Cornelius Fudge with a huge fake smile and Alex subtly nodded and proceeded to greet the British minister.

Andrei sat two seats away, leaving a chair between him and Alex for his Mum. She shook her head, but didn't say anything about it. Alex and Andi have obviously had a misunderstanding before they got here, but they were now taking it too far. She looked around and spotted a family of redheads and a black haired boy. To her disappointment Malfoy was also there and he didn't miss their arrival.

"Alexander, Sofia… it is a pleasure to see you." He nodded not standing up to greet them.

"Likewise, Lucius… Narcissa…" Alexander politely accepted from his own seat, although there was a definite edge to his voice.

"Andrei! Well, you could have come with us if we were going to the same place!"

Startled Andrei looked at the beaming face of Charlie Weasley.

"Truthfully, Charlie, I wasn't expecting to be here myself." He smiled, but taking a cue from his parents, held himself appropriately in front of Oblansk. Needless to say Charlie was a bit surprised by the attitude, but decided to shake it off.

"Well, too bad we'll be cheering for different teams." Bill added, seeing how his brother was surprised by the change in Andrei. He himself was used to Andrei going back and forth from approachable to being a closed book. He reminded him of his lover in that respect.

Before Andrei could reply, Charlie added "Our brothers here are betting Bulgaria will lose, but that your brother will catch the snitch!"

The twins next to Charlie exchanged gleeful glances.

"You are Krum's brother!?" the right twin exclaimed.

"Wanna place a bet?" the left one added.

The tall kid next to them was just staring openmouthed.

Andrei simply cocked his eyebrow at them. "Yes, Viktor is my brother. And while I appreciate the offer, I am only here to watch my brother's performance." he turned towards the field and ignored the surprised looks on Weasleys' faces. Soon the voice of the commentator was heard echoing through the stadium.

Andrei was amused by the behavior of three kids who seemed a bit older than him at the end of their row of seats. Especially the tall one which he saw stare at him at the mention of Vik. They've clearly never before seen the veela or lepricons, judging by their reactions to the mascots. He smiled, but stayed in his seat. After all, the match hasn't even started yet, there is plenty of time to jump out of his seat… for example when Bulgaria wins… unless the Weasley twins are right and his brother proves himself to be a moron by catching a snitch too soon.

Finally the teams were flying onto the field.

"Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!" Andrei heard Bagman yell.

"That's him, that's him!" the tall kid exclaimed. Andrei could only roll his eyes. His mum saw that and playfully swatted him on the leg.

They joined in on the applause.

After that, Andrei thought it was more fun to observe the Weasleys and the other two kids, who didn't look like they belonged to the said family, then the match. The black haired kid was looking through his omniocculars all the time not even realizing it wasn't at normal speed! _'What an idiot…' _Andrei laughed at their excitement and he would have been quite content to continue if half way through the game his mum didn't pull him to his feet to cheer with her. Just to indulge her he applauded and occasionally hugged her when Bulgarians would score.

And then something happened that made the whole stadium gasp. Viktor and Irish Seeker, Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers towards ground.

"They're going to crash!" screamed the bushy-haired girl who was now standing right next to Andrei.

"Lynch definitely is…" Andrei answered in a bored tone.

And true to his word, Irish Seeker hit the ground while Viktor pulled out of the dive in the last second. His mother never looked more proud.

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to the girl who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course..." Charlie added in a more forceful tone, so Andrei could clearly hear. All he got in response for his effort was a smirk.

Andrei turned around to his father who seemed to be in deep conversation with the Minister, but his eyes were still on the game. It was a very good thing the Weaslys were here. This game would be painfully boring for Andrei without them, even with his mum pulling on his sleeve every now and then, focused on the game.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the field. Apparently the judge fell prey to Bulgarian mascots. His mum was laughing so hard, but when another penalty for Ireland was awarded she joined in on enraged howling from the stands. From there on the game was ruthless, and Andrei also got interested in it. Usually it didn't get this brutal on the field. He saw Viktor in the air, searching for the snitch. He seemed peaceful enough, which seemed a bit odd in all the commotion. Andrei thought he was getting too cocky now… _'Perhaps if someone sent a Bludger at his face…'_ aaand there it was… apparently the Irish Beater shared Andrei's opinion. Viktor's whole uniform was bloody from his possibly broken nose. Andrei wondered why the referee didn't stop the game and heard the same protests from the Weasleys, which was odd since they supported Ireland… the whole world was insane at this game!

"He's seen the Snitch!" the black haired boy shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

Andrei looked from Viktor to Lynch and saw him perform a dive. But at this moment even if Viktor caught the snitch, who by the way wasn't far behind even with the bloody nose, Bulgaria would lose. _'Distract him! Don't catch it, Vik!'_

"They're going to crash!" shrieked one of the girls.

"They're not!"

"Lynch is!" yelled the black haired kid.

"Again…" added Andrei, smiling to himself.

And of course, he did, but what happened to…

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie.

"He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!" shouted the other kid.

_'Well shit…' _Andrei thought. But there was silence all around the stadium. Nobody seemed to understand what just happened until there was a final result at the scoreboard. BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170. At that moment the cheers erupted through the stadium. Sofia pouted, but there was still a proud glint in her eyes… mixed with a bit of worry for Viktor of course. Andrei turned to see the Minister congratulate Alex, but they were both a bit dejected.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match.

"KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

For Andrei the rest of the speech was drowned out by his mum who pulled him in the hug. She bounced then over to the Minister who also shook her hand and then threw herself into Alex' arms, who was now smiling faintly.

With his strained relation with Alex, Andrei felt like he was intruding, so he turned to the redheaded twins.

"Congratulations, guys. I hope you earned some nice money with that outcome."

Both twins looked like the Christmas has come early. One of them stepped closer.

"I'm Fred Weasley by the way, and this is George."

"Andrei Krum, nice to meet you."

The whole Top Box was then magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. The trophy was brought, but what caught Andrei's attention was a small voice behind him.

"Hey… " Andrei turned around to see the tall redheaded kid towering over him, looking shy. It was a weird sight. "Could you ask your brother to sign this for me?" he held out a picture of Viktor in his Bulgarian quidditch robes.

Andi sighed. "Fine, under one condition."

"Anything!" the redhead shouted.

"Say my name."

"What?"

"It's rather rude to ask favors before knowing a person first, so I suppose you can tell me my name."

The tall kid looked around at his brothers, but they were all snickering.

"They know you!"

"Well, I'd do it for them than, but not for you. Sorry." He handed back the picture to the embarrassed kid whose ears now matched the color of his hair, and turned just in time to see the Bulgarian players make their way into the box. All the players shook hands with both Ministers. Viktor was the last. He was a bloody mess and Andrei could see his mum fidgeting. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her giving her a smile. They both watched Viktor shake hands with Oblansk and Fudge as the stadium erupted into cheers. In his other hand he still held a snitch. Finally, Viktor turned towards Alex who enveloped him into hug and then had to magically clean the blood of his neat shirt. Viktor hugged his mum then and ruffled Andrei's hair who just laughed. It's hard to believe, but with all the practice and social obligations Viktor had in the past few days this was the closest they've come to each other since Andrei arrived. But Andrei wasn't expecting what came next. Viktor came closer and pulled him into a hug too. Pressed against a steady, and not to mention bloody, chest Andrei joked so only Vik could hear.

"**Getting soft in your old days?**"

Viktor leaned down so his mouth was next to Andrei's ear.

"**Dad told me about Sev.**" he whispered. Then with one hand still holding Andrei's neck he pressed the snitch into his brother's hand "**You made this possible.**" _'by covering my ass, even though it cost you your dad…'_ was left unsaid, but Andrei understood the apology and accepted the snitch. He nodded at Vik who only smiled at him and left the Top Box so Irish players could enter. He was barely aware of his mum fussing over him, trying to remove Viktor's blood from his hair and slight fluttering of the Snitch in his hand.


End file.
